Dans la peau d'un gentleman
by timinoouh
Summary: Le lendemain de la demande en mariage ratée dans le Kent, un événement des plus invraisemblables bouleverse le cours de la vie de Darcy et de celle d'Elizabeth...
1. Début

**Bonjour à toutes celles qui atterriront par ici !**

**Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction longue.**

**A part les O.C., les personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent bien sûr à Jane Austen, de son œuvre Orgueil et Préjugés. La fanfiction est de moi. ****Cette histoire est une fanfiction assez libre.  
**

**Cette fic débute après la dispute sous la pluie dans le Kent. **

**Ok, en gros, je m'inspire du livre, mais aussi des adaptations. Mais pour cette scène de début en particulier (la demande en mariage dans le Kent), je me suis basée de celle du film de 2005. D'ici quelques chapitres vous comprendrez pourquoi ce choix, si votre lecture arrivera jusque là.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui liront !**

**Sachez que je suis toujours à l'écoute des avis et les critiques (positives ou négatives) de votre part ! Alors n'hésitez pas !  
**

* * *

**_PREMIERE PARTIE_**

**_Chapitre 1 :_****_ Début_**

(...)

_— Et sont cela les paroles d'un gentleman ! A l'instant même où j'ai posé mon regard sur vous, cette arrogance, cette fierté, cette suffisance que vous affichez, ce mépris pour autrui m'ont fait comprendre que vous êtes le dernier homme au monde, le tout dernier avec qui j'accepterai de me marier !_

_— Pardonnez-moi… madame d'avoir à ce point abusé de votre temps.  
_

* * *

L'écho de la conversation sous la pluie battante au temple d'Apollo retentit dans l'esprit de Darcy, assis sur le bureau de sa chambre de Rosings. Il ne rêvait pas, elle l'avait bien repoussé... Il fit l'effort de se calmer afin d'écrire posément une lettre à Elizabeth pour éclaircir certaines choses concernant leur dispute, notamment sur l'affaire Wickham. Après avoir rassemblé ses idées, il commença à écrire, cherchant les mots justes pour s'exprimer.

Dans le grand salon d'en bas, le Colonel Fitzwilliam se posait des questions, l'ayant vu rentrer à Rosings tout mouillé, agité et essoufflé.

— … Excusez-moi Richard, j'ai des affaires urgentes à traiter... Faites part de mes excuses à Lady Catherine, fut la réponse que Fitzwilliam reçut suite à son regard interrogateur à Darcy. Ce dernier rejoignit son appartement à l'étage, prit une serviette pour se sécher rapidement, et s'assit.

Plus tard, une fois la lettre terminée, il sortit, prit son cheval et rejoignit à grand galop le domaine de Hunsford où il remit la lettre à sa destinataire avant de revenir à Rosings. De la fenêtre du salon, Fitzwilliam ne manquait rien de son va-et-vient ininterrompu. Vers le soir, après dîner, Darcy quitta assez tôt le salon de Rosings pour rejoindre ses appartements, ignorant le regard de son cousin et celui de Lady Catherine qui l'invita à rester encore un peu en sa compagnie pour la dernière fois. En effet, sous la décision de Darcy, lui et Fitzwilliam allaient quitter Rosings tôt le lendemain matin. Il leur fit de brèves excuses et prit congé.

Darcy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé avec Elizabeth. De son côté, Elizabeth connaissait les mêmes préoccupations. Après des heures d'insomnie, ils parvinrent enfin à dormir chacun de leurs côtés, gagnés par la fatigue. Très tard dans la nuit, la pluie revint assez violemment. Endormie, Elizabeth s'agitait dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant. De son côté Darcy remuait aussi dans son sommeil. Les révélations déplaisantes de l'un et l'autre durant leur confrontation du matin, en rythme avec le grondement du tonnerre, les poursuivaient jusqu'à leurs sommeils.

Le martèlement de la pluie semblait influencer leurs tourments nocturnes car après quelques temps elle se calma avec leurs agitations qui prirent fin.

* * *

Au petit matin, Darcy sortit de son sommeil péniblement en ouvrant ses yeux, quoique un peu soulagé d'avoir pu remettre sa lettre d'explication à Elizabeth. Il pouvait maintenant partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui lui rappelait ces choses désagréables. Il s'assit sur son lit avec une impression d'inconfort. Il se massa la nuque et poussa un soupir. Il allait partir aujourd'hui et ne savait quand il la reverrait, peut-être qu'il ne la reverra jamais ...

Voulant la chasser de ses tristes pensées, il décida de ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de s'activer. La vie continuait et ses devoirs et ses affaires l'attendaient. Et pour commencer il allait se préparer. Il posa les pieds à terre, se leva et sentit que son corps lui paraissait bizarrement plus léger. Il remarqua devant lui la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui apparut bien plus petite que dans ses souvenirs. Puis ses yeux distinguèrent un meuble près de la fenêtre où trônait une petite cuvette. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces deux choses-là dans sa chambre. En réfléchissant, Darcy considéra les alentours. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il ne reconnaissait rien des choses qui étaient dans cette pièce. En tout cas, il n'était vraisemblablement pas dans sa chambre de Rosings.

Il se rassit sur son lit et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. Il était presque sûr que la nuit dernière, il avait atterri dans sa chambre de Rosings. Avait-il abusé de la boisson d'hier soir au point de ne plus se souvenir de la suite de ce qui s'est passé depuis... ?

Non, ses souvenirs étaient bien nets dans sa tête. L'hypothèse de l'alcool était exclue.

Il voulait se rafraichir le visage mais se trouvait désemparé dans cet endroit inconnu. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre et ce fut à cet instant qu'il reconnut la ressemblance du style avec celles d'Hunsford. Il se leva et regarda à travers. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Tout lui sembla de plus en plus flou dans son esprit et Elizabeth, sûrement n'était pas loin de là.

Il se tourna et vit justement Elizabeth en chemise de nuit. Conscient de la grande inconvenance de la situation, il rougit violemment, recula et faillit trébucher en heurtant une petite table derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth de son côté avait fait exactement les mêmes gestes que lui, tandis que Darcy réalisa qu'il était face à un miroir…

Soit il était devenu complètement fou, soit il était encore en train de rêver. Il hallucinait et voyait Elizabeth dans le miroir au lieu de son reflet. La dispute de la veille l'a peut-être tellement affecté que cela l'a mené à halluciner sur elle.

Alarmé, il leva ses mains pour les regarder et ne les reconnut pas, c'étaient les mains délicates d'une femme. Il pencha la tête pour regarder son corps et vit qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit féminine. Il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa taille, les fit descendre, s'arrêta, rougit et les enleva brusquement. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le miroir en touchant la joue de ce visage qui n'était pas le sien. « Non… » dit-il en s'approchant du miroir comme pour essayer de faire disparaitre son reflet mais l'image d'Elizabeth devint de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'il s' en approchait.

* * *

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à son tour plus d'une heure après et ce fut la lettre de Darcy qui lui revint instantanément à l'esprit, avec l'image des regards de son admirateur et de leur presque baiser qui lui revinrent furtivement... Elle referma les yeux comme pour tenter d'oublier. Elle se blottit plus fermement sous sa couverture comme si cela pouvait la protéger des mauvais souvenirs de la veille. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant son retour à Longbourn. La jeune fille se demandait comment elle pourrait éviter M. Darcy pendant ce temps, avec les invitations à dîner de Lady Catherine. Prétendre être souffrante pourrait être valable une fois mais elle ne pouvait feindre une indisposition toutes les fois où elle et les Collins seront invités à Rosings. Ces derniers, notamment Charlotte, s'en alarmeraient et elle ne pourrait lui expliquer sa situation. Elizabeth poussa un soupir.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et son regard fut attiré par le beau temps qui s'annonçait à travers la grande fenêtre. A moitié endormie, Elizabeth s'assit brusquement, se rendant compte que la grande fenêtre qui lui faisait face n'était pas du tout celle de sa chambre de Hunsford. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une chambre inconnue. « Mais où suis-je ? se dit-elle. ». Le décor de la pièce lui donna une idée mais selon ses souvenirs, qu'elle tenta de rassembler rapidement, il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle passe la nuit à Rosings. Elle et les Collins n'avaient même pas mis les pieds ici la veille. Dans ce cas, comment avait-elle atterri dans cette chambre. Elle était sûrement encore en train de rêver.

Une voix grave qui retentissait du couloir la fit sursauter : « Darcy ! »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur palpiter de plus belle. Mr Darcy était justement la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir et apparemment il n'était pas loin de là. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois en entendant cinq coups successifs frappés à la porte et la même voix de tout à l'heure qui continuait : « Darcy ! Darcy …! ». Sur le coup, elle voulut s'exclamer que cette chambre n'était pas celle de M Darcy mais elle n'eut plus le temps de réagir lorsqu'en quelques secondes, elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un colonel Fitzwilliam surpris qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet puis les sourcils froncés.

Elizabeth se leva brusquement du lit et ne parvint pas à émettre un mot, juste à rougir vivement, consciente de l'extrême inconvenance de la situation : le colonel était entré dans sa chambre et elle était en plus en chemise de nuit, alors que le jeune homme ne fut nullement gêné de la situation.

— Je vous rappelle que sur votre ferme décision d'hier, on devrait déjà être sur la route à cette heure-ci et je vous retrouve encore en tenue de nuit ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Regardez-vous, vous êtes encore à moitié endormi. Depuis hier je vous ai trouvé un peu étrange. Je croyais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous remettrait sur pieds mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Êtes-vous souffrant ?

Quelle bonne question ! Était-elle souffrante? C'était une question à laquelle elle ne saurait répondre elle-même et elle fit hasardeusement non de la tête comme pour ne pas inquiéter le colonel sans trop de conviction et avec une certaine hésitation. Le colonel ne put réprimer un sourire amusé malgré lui.

— La façon dont vous me répondez est tout sauf rassurante.

Il examina son cousin avant de reprendre son sérieux et ses propos.

— Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on reporte notre départ à demain ?

Le départ ? Quel départ et pour quelle destination ? Le colonel parlait probablement du retour d'Elizabeth à Hunsford… ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulut pas rester une journée de plus dans cet endroit où elle risquait le plus de croiser M. Darcy.

— Je veux partir d'ici aujourd'hui ! répondit-elle avec fougue.

— Du calme, ce n'était qu'une question… On fera comme il vous plaira. Je vous laisse vous préparer. Votre valet est dans le couloir. On partira quand vous serez prêt... et quand vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de mettre ses deux mains sur son cou et toussoter légèrement afin de s'éclaircir sa voix étrangement grave, sous le regard ébahi de Fitzwilliam. Après un dernier froncement de sourcil, celui-ci referma la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant Elizabeth bouche bée. Elle ne sut ce qui la surprit le plus, le sans-gêne du colonel face à l'inconvenance de la situation, l'extrême familiarité dont il venait de faire preuve à son égard, le fait qu'un valet au lieu d'une femme de chambre l'aide à se préparer, ou sa propre voix...

Aurait-elle raté quelque chose ? Serait-elle victime d'un trou de mémoire à la suite d'un mariage avec le colonel Fitzwilliam... ? Oh ! Aurait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête ? En pensant à cette éventualité elle y posa la main pour vérifier une éventuelle bosse mais elle fut effrayée par la vue de son bras poilu. Elle leva son autre main pour regarder les deux simultanément et la vue de ses bras devenus poilus en espace d'une seule nuit la révulsa. On dirait des mains d'homme. Elle se pencha pour regarder son corps. Elle était vêtue en tenue de nuit masculine. Et ces pieds. Ce n'était pas les siens, ce sont de grands pieds d'homme. De plus en plus paniquée, elle chercha désespérément tout autour d'elle un miroir qu'elle trouva dans le coin de la chambre. Elle déglutit et s'approcha lentement du miroir craignant la vue de ce qu'il allait lui refléter. Sans doute elle était frappée par une maladie grave qui avait altéré son corps.

Elle poussa instantanément un cri en voyant l'image de M Darcy que le miroir lui reflétait: les cheveux en bataille, une chemise à moitié déboutonnée qui laissait entrevoir les poils sur sa poitrine et un pantacourt. Elle était sans doute encore en plein rêve, plutôt en plein cauchemar!

Petit à petit, la vue d'Elizabeth se brouilla...

Elle sentit un malaise pénible la vaincre avant de finalement s'évanouir sur place...


	2. Embarras

Réponse aux commentaires en mode invité :

**Lunalei** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

**Lys-Rose** : Merci pour ton message ! J'ai lu "Étoile Vilaine", et j'ai aimé, c'est très amusant. J'avoue que c'est le genre de fanfiction déjantée que j'adore lire ^^ Merci de me l'avoir conseillé. Si tu en as d'autres du même genre à me conseiller, je suis preneur :D

**EveyMax** : Oui j'avoue, l'idée de cette fic est assez fantasque :D J'espère que depuis, la suite t'aurait plu...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Embarras**

Darcy se contempla encore une fois dans le miroir et son regard s'attarda sur la vue du visage qui s'offrait à lui. Puis ses yeux descendirent plus bas. Il prit conscience de la tenue légère du corps où il était prisonnier, non sans entrevoir la naissance des courbes de la poitrine d'Elizabeth. Légèrement rougi par l'embarras mélangé avec une certaine tension, il détourna le regard du miroir et s'en éloigna, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre pleine de tentations.

Il vit un placard ancré dans le mur où il y avait probablement les tenues d'Elizabeth…

Il allait être obligé de se dévêtir, _la dévêtir_ pour se changer…

Il secoua la tête et se demanda comment il pourrait sortir dignement de cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans le corps d'une femme. Et en pas de n'importe laquelle mais celle qui l'avait repoussé avec beaucoup de rancœurs.

Darcy se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce et l'entrouvrit. Accoutré ainsi, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il vit dans le couloir une silhouette s'approcher de la porte :

— Miss Elizabeth, avez-vous bien dormi ? Voulez-vous vous préparer pour la journée ?

Cette personne était probablement la femme de chambre.

— Hum… oui…, répondit-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

— Bien mademoiselle.

Darcy la laissa entrer. Mrs. Luhn se dirigea vers l'armoire en lui demandant quelle robe « elle » souhaiterait.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir porter une robe: encore un petit détail qu'il avait oublié !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant et se demanda qui ou quoi était à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait, et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux cieux pour mériter ce traitement.

— Peu importe. Choisissez ce que vous voulez.

La servante prit donc une robe bleue à manches longues qu'elle lui montra pour savoir si cela lui convenait. Darcy répondit par l'affirmative sans vraiment la regarder. Gêné, il allait devoir passer par beaucoup d'étapes inconvenantes avant de pouvoir mettre cet habit sur le corps d'Elizabeth.

— Votre bain est prêt mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller.

Incrédule, il regarda la servante qui lui dit avec patience :

— C'est quand vous voulez mademoiselle.

— Je prendrai mon bain plus tard…, pourriez-vous juste… m'apporter de l'eau pour que je puisse me laver ?

La brave femme s'exécuta. Il se lava le visage et les bras puis se nettoya les dents. Après qu'il eut fini, la servante lui donna la serviette avec laquelle il se sécha. Mrs. Luhn aida « Elizabeth » à enlever sa tenue la laissant à découvert en sous-vêtement. Conscient de son état, Darcy rougit une deuxième fois et ferma ses yeux tout en essayant en vain de refouler une excitation qu'il sentit monter en lui. Elle l'aida à se vêtir.

Avec l'aide de Mrs. Luhn il mit les bas et les bottines noires d'Elizabeth. Enfin Mrs. Luhn l'invita à s'asseoir à la coiffeuse pour lui laisser le soin de peigner les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette étape n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Darcy mais au moins, le pire était passé et la regarder se faire peigner n'avait rien d'extrêmement indécent.

Oubliant un instant son problème, il regarda le visage qui lui faisait face et ne put réprimer un sourire admiratif du coin des lèvres. Il trouvait Elizabeth très belle, et ne sut si c'était l'effet de l'amour qu'il lui portait, ou simplement sa beauté naturelle, ou les deux. Puis dans son esprit, à cette image angélique se substitua celle cruelle de la veille accompagnée de cette phrase qui le poursuivait depuis cette demande en mariage désastreuse : « Vous êtes le dernier homme au monde que je ne pourrais jamais épouser ! ». Il baissa les yeux.

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent dans ses pensées : c'était Charlotte.

— Bonjour Lizzie, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant. Comment allez-vous ce matin, vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Il allait se lever pour accueillir Mrs. Collins mais se rappela que dans ce corps de femme, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

— Bonjour …Mrs. Collins…, répondit Darcy d'un ton neutre, … je vais… bien…

Charlotte tiqua en entendant « Elizabeth » l'appeler Mrs. Collins. Mrs. Luhn finit de peigner sa maitresse avec sa coiffure habituelle et sortit.

— Mr Collins est parti assez tôt ce matin. Voulez-vous prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? lui demanda Charlotte.

— Non.

Charlotte haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce refus catégorique. Il continua aussitôt en se levant maladroitement :

— Je veux dire... J'allais… marcher dehors... Bien sûr …Si cela ne vous dérange pas...

— Non, bien sûr, je vous en prie. L'air frais vous fera du bien… Attendez, vous oubliez votre chapeau.

Charlotte le lui enfila. Darcy fit une courbette et prit congé pour aller dehors. Charlotte était étonnée de la solennité d' «Elizabeth» à son égard et se demandait depuis quand «elle» avait adopté ces manières masculines. La maitresse d'Hunsford « la » regarda s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre du couloir, « elle » avait une démarche tout aussi inhabituelle que son comportement.

Une fois dehors, Darcy soupira en dirigeant son regard vers Rosings. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter à Rosings. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention. Il fit des va-et-vient en arpentant la cour, tout en réfléchissant. Finalement, il se dirigea vers les bois où il avait vu Elizabeth se promener, en espérant la revoir, ou plutôt espérant pouvoir se voir lui-même.

Mais au lieu de la rencontrer, ce fut le colonel Fitzwilliam qui le vit. Ce dernier vit de loin « Elizabeth » marcher énergiquement et à grandes enjambées, regardant le sol, réfléchissant avec sérieux et apparemment troublée par quelque chose. Il l'observa attentivement.

Darcy leva les yeux et le vit. Il accéléra sa démarche pour s'approcher de son cousin en s'exclamant en chemin :

— Richard !

Il s'interrompit en voyant Fitzwilliam hausser les sourcils.

— Miss Elizabeth. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous m'avez l'air bien en forme, sourit-il.

— ... Comment allez-vous colonel ? Le temps a été vraiment affreux hier soir..., soupira Darcy, l'air perdu.

— Oui... Mais heureusement que le beau temps est revenu ce matin, et espérons que cela durera. Je suis content de vous avoir croisée, on allait partir ce matin.

— Partir ...? Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir …!

Fitzwilliam encouragea « Elizabeth » du regard pour qu' « elle » s'explique mieux.

— … Pourriez-vous m'accorder une petite faveur ? Il s'agit d'une affaire assez importante.

— Vous avez toute mon attention mademoiselle, répondit le colonel avec son amabilité habituelle.

— En fait, je dois parler à M. Darcy, il est encore à Rosings j'espère, enfin … je crois ?

— Dans la maison oui.

— Et… comment va-t-il ? questionna Darcy hésitant.

— Pour tout vous dire, il m'a l'air d'être un peu fatigué depuis hier…

— Fatigué depuis hier…?

— Vous vous inquiétez pour Mr. Darcy ? sourit Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth ne se souciait guerre de lui, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et le sourire de son cousin insinuait qu'Elizabeth pourrait s'intéresser à Darcy. Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était passé la veille, il en rirait moins.

— Pas vraiment non… En vérité … je dois lui parler d'une affaire urgente.

— Dans ce cas mademoiselle, je vous inviterais bien volontiers à m'accompagner à Rosings pour le voir.

— Oh non ! A cette heure-ci il est bien trop tôt pour faire des visites. Et je ne veux surtout pas déranger Lady Catherine.

— C'est pour une bonne cause qui plus est urgente. Lady Catherine pourra comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas la peine que j'y aille. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se pose des questions… Voyez-vous ?

— D'accord. Je comprends … répondit le colonel Fitzwilliam.

— Si vous pourriez juste appeler M. Darcy pour faire une petite marche de ce côté pour que je puisse lui parler…

— Bien sûr.

— Je vous remercie.

— Je croyais que ma présence vous aurait suffi mais apparemment je me suis trompé !

Darcy avait remarqué depuis leur arrivée dans la région qu'Elizabeth s'entendait bien avec le colonel. En fait, Elizabeth s'entendait bien avec tous les gentlemen qu'elle rencontrait (et même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment si on considérait Wickham) excepté lui. Mais il comprenait aussi que c'était plutôt lui en particulier qu'Elizabeth n'appréciait pas … Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il lui était fiancé. Loin de là. Fitzwilliam pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, même si au fond, Darcy était quelque peu jaloux.

Voyant qu'« Elizabeth » ne réagissait pas à sa taquinerie et avait l'air plutôt perturbée qu'autre chose, Fitzwilliam reprit :

— Bien. Je vais aller chercher Darcy. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vous reverrai avant notre départ.

— On ne le sait jamais...

— Sinon, permettez-moi de prendre congé de vous et de vous dire au revoir. Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons. En attendant, je vous donne mes meilleurs vœux pour vous et votre famille.

Darcy acquiesça simplement de la tête et avec une dernière courbette, le colonel reprit le chemin de Rosings. En chemin, il trouva se demanda si la personne avec qui il venait de parler n'était pas de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt à Rosings dans l'appartement de Darcy, Elizabeth s'était réveillée et trois coups frappés à la porte la fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda ses mains, émit une petite grimace. Elle mit pieds à terre pour s'asseoir et regarda vers la porte qui s'était entrouverte. La tête d'un homme assez mur apparut et lui annonça :

— Bonjour monsieur. Le colonel Fitzwilliam m'a alerté que vous vouliez vous préparer ?

Elizabeth hésita et ne savait que répondre en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

— Monsieur ? redemanda l'homme.

— D'accord. Pourriez-vous me laisser quelques instants s'il vous plait ? murmura-t-elle en poussant légèrement la porte. Juste quelques instants.

— Bien monsieur.

L'homme disparut derrière la porte qu'elle referma derrière lui. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte et émit un soupir.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce par impulsion sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait faire et regretta aussitôt son geste irréfléchi. Le valet de chambre debout dans le couloir fut confus en le voyant.

— Monsieur …? Votre bain est prêt monsieur.

— Mon bain!? répéta Elizabeth, consciente de la portée de ce mot et des situations embarrassantes que cela pourrait entrainer.

Voyant son air hésitant, le valet lui rappela que la salle d'eau était juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle s'y dirigea, ouvrit la porte et vit une baignoire où elle allait devoir prendre son bain. Elle déglutit. De son côté, après s'être introduit et fermé la porte de la pièce, le valet de chambre sortit les vêtements du jour de Darcy et lui demander si ils lui convenaient.

— Je vous remercie monsieur. Vous pouvez disposer.

— N'avez-vous plus besoin de mes services ? lui demanda l'homme qui avait l'habitude de ne prendre congé qu'une fois M. Darcy entièrement prêt.

— Non…, merci. Je me débrouillerai pour le reste.

— Bien monsieur.

Le valet sortit de la chambre. Dans la salle d'eau, Elizabeth se contenta de se laver le visage et se nettoyer les dents, rosissant de toucher ainsi le visage de Darcy mais le contact de l'eau fraiche lui fit du bien. Elle retourna dans la chambre et prit le pantalon, l'étendit avec ses deux mains et le regarda. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait mettre un pantalon et elle agit par l'impulsion. Sans hésiter, Elizabeth mit le pantalon noir par-dessus le pantalon de nuit de Darcy et en  
introduisant son premier pied dans le pantalon, elle trébucha et tomba.

Elle se releva et finit par le mettre, non sans quelques difficultés.

Puis elle pencha la tête et regarda la chemise entrouverte de Darcy, elle se pinça les lèvres et la déboutonna entièrement en levant la tête, essayant de deviner les boutons sans baisser ses yeux vers le torse poilu de ce corps où elle était prisonnière, et surtout évitant de l'effleurer avec les doigts… Une fois les boutons défaits, elle enleva la chemise rapidement, mit la chemise préparée par le valet avec les mêmes précautions que tout à l'heure puis termina par la veste sans prendre la peine de la fermer, ignorant le gilet qu'elle devait aussi mettre.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir encore une certaine confusion à la vue de ce corps que le miroir reflétait. Elle dévisagea le physique de Darcy un instant. Le souvenir de leur confrontation de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se ressaisit pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées et ordonna furtivement les cheveux en bataille de Darcy avec ses mains. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un jour mettre la main dans les cheveux de cet homme. En plus ils étaient agréablement lisses, soyeux et doux au toucher…

Elle enleva brusquement sa main...

La jeune fille aperçut sur le lit la cravate de Darcy, n'ayant aucune idée de comment elle allait la mettre. Décidément elle avait parlé un peu trop vite en renvoyant le valet de chambre. Mais il n'était plus question de le rappeler.

— Désolée M. Darcy mais ce matin vous allez vous priver de votre jolie cravate et de votre gilet.

Elizabeth entreprit de mettre les bas et les bottes. Évitant expressément de se voir une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Elle fut contente de trouver facilement l'escalier pour descendre et ravie de ne croiser personne tandis qu'elle traversait le rez-de-chaussée pour sortir de la maison. Mais une fois dehors sur le pas de la grande porte de sortie, elle croisa le colonel Fitzwilliam qui dévisagea « Darcy » de haut en bas, visiblement surpris par son allure débraillée par rapport à celle, stricte et aristocratique, qu'il adoptait d'habitude.

— Darcy ! Vous voilà, ... Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé…

— Colonel Fitzwilliam…

— Vous alliez sortir ?

— … Oui, j'allais… me promener un peu…

— J'allais justement vous dire qu'il y a une charmante jeune fille qui souhaite vous voir avant notre départ.

— … Une jeune fille ?

— Oui, Miss Elizabeth souhaite vous voir, sourit-il. Elle se promène de ce côté…

— ...Miss Elizabeth ?

Entendre son nom comme si c'était celui d'une autre personne l'effraya.

— Oui, et à votre place, je me hâterais car elle m'a dit qu'elle doit vous parler d'une affaire urgente.

— Oh …! Je vous remercie colonel.

— Mais je vous en prie cousin. Le colonel est toujours prêt à vous rendre service, se moqua-t-il de la solennité de « Darcy » envers lui, eux qui s'étaient toujours montrés familiers l'un envers l'autre depuis leur enfance.

Fitzwilliam regarda « Darcy » s'éloigner, un petit peu curieux sur ce que Miss Elizabeth voulait dire à son cousin, avant de rentrer.

Elizabeth marchait avec ce corps bien plus lourd et ces pieds qui n'étaient pas les siens et il lui fallut du temps pour s'y habituer. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva à l'endroit que le colonel lui avait montré. Elizabeth se vit au loin, à quelques mètres d'elle, debout au pied d'un arbre. Elle suspendit sa marche et écarquilla les yeux, en fixant son corps debout, distinct de son esprit. De son côté Darcy se retourna et se vit lui-même debout au loin, qui avait son regard fixé dans sa direction.

Quelle sensation étrange !

Vraiment très étrange !

Et angoissant…

Elizabeth se précipita impulsivement derrière le premier arbre qu'elle vit pour se cacher de la vue de « cette personne ». Elle s'appuya à l'arbre et ferma les yeux, priant que l' « autre » ne la verra pas. Voyant la réaction fuyante de sa voisine, Darcy entreprit de s'approcher discrètement. Arrivé à l'arbre, Darcy émit un : « Miss Elizabeth …!?». Celle-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que « cette personne » s'approcha d'elle de si près et si tôt, rouvrit les yeux et émit instantanément un cri de et s'exclama en reculant :

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi…!

Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler mais il ne trouvait aucun mot à dire. Il voulut l'apaiser mais c'était difficile de l'apaiser dans ce genre de situation invraisemblable. Il avait la désagréable sensation de revivre son expérience de la veille, où Elizabeth l'avait rabroué, mais d'une pire façon.

— Calmez-vous, finit-il par dire doucement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal … Il faut qu'on parle…

« Cette personne » debout devant elle n'avait rien de malveillant à première vue. Puis Elizabeth oublia peu à peu sa méfiance.

— Mais… qui êtes-vous… ? parvint-elle enfin à émettre avec sa voix rauque et grave.


	3. Rencontre

Réponses aux commentaires en mode invité :

**Lys-Rose**: Ouiii, et c'est en partie le but. Merci ^^

**Marie** : Merci beaucoup !

**Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire car il faut avouer que c'est ce qui m'a réveillé un peu et qui m'a décidé de prendre une bêta, la première fois. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir, quand tu dis gna gna, tu veux dire que c'est "mièvre" ou "répétitif" ? Ou les deux ? Ou peut-être autre chose...? En tout cas merci pour la critique.

Et en fait, j'ai déjà beaucoup revu et remanié les deux premiers chapitres depuis, en espérant que ça s'est amélioré.

* * *

_Au cas où quelqu'un le remarquerait, ce troisième chapitre comporte quelques petits clins d'œil en référence à d'autres films. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Rencontre**

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Elizabeth méfiante.

— C'est moi…, répondit Darcy, se rendant immédiatement compte que sa réponse était inutile et loufoque. C'est moi…, Mr Darcy…, reprit-il pour se corriger.

— Mr Darcy!? … Bien sûr, murmura Elizabeth pour elle-même après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle dévisagea « Darcy » de haut en bas et pâlit. Elle connaissait désormais le contenu de sa lettre par cœur.

— Mais comment avez-vous fait … lui demanda-t-elle l'air perdu.

— Je vous assure, je n'y suis pour rien…

— Mais que s'est-il passé ! s'exclama-t-elle commençant à paniquer.

— Je crois qu'on a échangé nos corps la nuit dernière.

— Manifestement oui mais… Pourquoi !? ce genre de chose ne se produit pas ! C'est impossible. Que pouvons-nous faire pour revenir à la normale ?

Darcy secoua la tête ne trouvant aucune explication logique.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il.

— J'avais cru que vous déteniez la solution… Vous faites preuve d'une telle tranquillité…

— Comment pourrais-je résoudre ce genre de situation ? C'est au-delà de mon entendement.

— Nous pourrions demander de l'aide… au colonel ou à Charlotte ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils en sachent plus que nous… On nous prendrait pour des fous.

Il y eut un silence gênant qui paraissait durer une éternité. Elizabeth se demandait quels comportements elle devrait adopter par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle émit un soupir et resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées, essayant parallèlement de trouver une solution à leur situation mais en vain…

Pendant ce temps, Darcy observait la tenue d'Elizabeth : une chemise à moitié fermée qui n'entrait pas dans son pantalon, sans gilet ni cravate, la veste ouverte et les cheveux apparemment peignés avec précipitation… Visiblement elle avait dû endurer des moments aussi gênants que lui …

— On pourrait voir du côté des gitans, ils ont peut-être une sorcière qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation reprit Elizabeth, un sourire caustique au coin des lèvres. Sérieusement Mr. Darcy je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que la magie existait, mais au point où on en est, je ne trouve aucune explication rationnelle à ce qui nous arrive !

— Moi non plus. Mais peut-être que…

— Oui ? le regarda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Eh bien peut-être que c'est comme les maux de tête, et que cela ne durera qu'une journée… et qu'on retrouvera nos corps respectifs demain.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

— Presque rien, c'est juste une supposition.

Ils restèrent debout pendant un moment espérant quelque part que le sort qui les emprisonne se dénoue mais rien ne se passa.

— Rentrons chacun de notre côté et dites au colonel qu'on ne partira pas aujourd'hui. On verra demain comment les choses évolueront, conclut Darcy.

Elizabeth considéra un instant une partie du grand domaine de Rosings, visible de leur point de vue. Darcy offrit à Elizabeth de l'escorter près de Rosings mais cette dernière se proposa pour le raccompagner à Hunsford. « Après tout c'est moi l'homme… » ajouta-t-elle enjouée. Elle voulut prolonger sa marche pour se détendre et se dégourdir les jambes. Ils prirent la direction d'Hunsford et marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le jardin du domaine des Collins. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Darcy conseilla à Elizabeth de rester discrète et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Charlotte les aperçut à travers la fenêtre de son boudoir et sortit pour aller les renconter:

— Lizzie ?

Ils se retournèrent et la virent au seuil de la porte. Elle se mit à marcher vers eux.

— Charlotte ! Vous voilà. Où étiez-vous passé ? Je suis tellement soulagée de vous revoir ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

Charlotte haussa les sourcils surprise par la familiarité du "neveu de Lady Catherine". Darcy toussota.

— Je m'étais justement demandé où vous étiez … intervint Darcy en souriant.

— Je n'ai pas bougé de la maison comme vous le voyez.

Ses yeux passèrent d' « Elizabeth » à « Darcy ».

— J'avais entendu discuter dehors et je suis venue pour voir, continua Charlotte.

Elle accueillit « Darcy » par une révérence.

— Mr Darcy, je suis ravie de vous revoir chez nous … de si bonne humeur.

C'était la première fois que Charlotte voyait « Mr Darcy » sourire et c'était une découverte assez surprenante pour elle. Elle se demandait si la jovialité peu habituelle de « Mr Darcy » était l'effet de la présence d' « Elizabeth » près de lui.

— Vous êtes-vous promenés ensemble ? questionna Charlotte.

— Non, on s'est juste croisé, répondit instantanément Elizabeth.

— Je vois… dit Charlotte. Vous devez être morte de faim Lizzie. Vous avez à peine mangé hier soir et vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin. Souhaiteriez-vous prendre le thé Mr. Darcy ?

— Elle vous parle, murmura Darcy à Elizabeth.

— Oh oui ! … Je veux dire, j'en prendrai bien je vous remercie sourit-elle.

— Je vous en prie, entrez, dit Charlotte.

Elizabeth et Darcy marchèrent derrière Charlotte rejoindre le boudoir de gauche tandis que Charlotte fit préparer des collations pour les deux jeunes gens. Une fois dans la maison, Elizabeth guida son « invité » puis le convia à s'asseoir.

— Miss Elizabeth, ne pourriez-vous pas faire plus attention. Rappelez-vous qu'on ne doit pas attirer l'attention sur nous ! s'exclama Darcy en faisant attention à baisser la voix.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans le corps d'un homme que je ne suis pas, tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi voyez-vous, rétorqua Elizabeth.

— Ne vous moquez surtout pas, on sait tous les deux à quel point cette situation est difficile ... et très étrange… Un instant, vous m'avez fait passé pour un saugrenu aux yeux de votre amie !

— Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, ironisa Elizabeth faussement désolée. J'avais oublié que se montrer agréable envers les gens était singulier à vos yeux.

— Ce n'était pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit aussitôt Darcy.

— Ne vous en faites pas, elle vous a peut-être trouvé un peu étrange au début mais elle vous a sûrement trouvé avenant par la suite, dit Elizabeth peu après une pause.

Darcy la dévisagea en sondant si cette phrase était de nature railleuse ou sincère. Il ne dit plus rien et Elizabeth trouva son silence gênant. Elizabeth ne remarqua pas Darcy qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'arrivée de Charlotte accompagnée d'une servante portant un plat détendit l'atmosphère.

En dégustant, Elizabeth discuta jovialement de tout et de rien avec Charlotte, ahurie, mais qui prenait de l'agrément à lui parler. Il était rare que « Mr. Darcy » se montrait aussi discoureur.

Darcy rappela à Elizabeth qu'on devait l'attendre à Rosings. Regrettant déjà la compagnie de sa jeune amie, elle prit congé de Charlotte et s'en alla, suivi de Darcy. Ils arrivèrent à proximité des jardins.

— Il est temps pour moi de "rentrer dans mon château" ! dit Elizabeth mi-amusée, mi- accablée.

Darcy s'approcha d'elle et ferma quelques boutons de la chemise de cette dernière, puis ceux de sa veste en lui parlant :

— Écoutez..., vous allez rentrer à Rosings, avertir de l'annulation du voyage au colonel, ma tante aussi, et rester discrète et avec un peu d'espoir, peut-être que demain tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Il n'y a aucune raison de se faire un sang d'encre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en faisant l'effort d'adopter un ton et un sourire discret.

Elizabeth le regarda finir d'arranger son accoutrement telle une mère qui s'occupe de son garçon en l'avertissant d'être sage quand il partirait en vacances chez sa tante. Avec le sérieux qu'affichait Darcy dans son activité du moment, cette scène avait sa dose de source d'embarras et de comique à la fois pour Elizabeth. Mais rire dans un tel moment serait inopportun. Elle se laissa faire non sans rosir. Par rapport à elle, Darcy s'était impeccablement accoutré. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas pris le temps de se vêtir correctement de son côté même si il y avait eu une négligence délibérée de sa part.

— Mr Darcy, …je m'excuse… pour la tenue, finit-elle par dire.

— Ne vous en faites donc pas trop pour cela… dit-il quand il eut terminé. Je sais à quel point cette situation est compliquée… , ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa…

— … Il est l'heure d'y aller, coupa-t-il le silence qui allait se prolonger.

Mais il ne semblait pas être prêt à partir. Il restait debout à contempler Elizabeth. Après une révérence, cette dernière s'en alla.

Après quelques mètres, elle se retourna un instant en marchant et le vit à la même place en train de la fixer, il n'avait pas bougé. Puis Elizabeth continua sa marche et avant de le perdre de vue, elle se retourna une dernière fois et le vit enfin en train d'avancer vers Hunsford.

Elizabeth s'introduit à Rosings et s'approcha de la salle à manger d'où elle entendit des échos de voix. A table, elle vit Lady Catherine accompagnée d'Anne prendre leurs petits déjeuners et le colonel Fitzwilliam qui lisait le journal. Lady Catherine témoigna aussitôt à « Darcy » sa bonne surprise de voir encore ses neveux à Rosings. Elizabeth lui expliqua que finalement elle prolongeait son séjour au ravissement de Lady Catherine. Celle-ci continua de manger et le colonel Fitzwilliam en profita pour s'excuser afin de se lever vers « Darcy ».

— Jamais je ne vous ai vu aussi indécis, tantôt vous voulez partir et tantôt vous décidez de rester. Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Tout va bien, répondit Elizabeth. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à voyager, j'ai besoin de repos.

— … Vous avez toujours eu une santé de fer… Je me demande si vous n'aviez pas pris froid suite à votre balade pluviale d'hier ? Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on fasse appel à un docteur ?

— Oh non, je ne suis pas malade. Je vous l'assure.

— Darcy ? Fitzwilliam ? De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Lady Catherine.

— On parle juste de notre césure ma tante, répondit le colonel. Bien Darcy. Reposez-vous … Après tout ce n'est pas le charmant voisinage qui nous manque ici. Quelques jours de plus ne feront pas de mal.

Comment des hommes tel que le colonel ou Mr Bingley pouvaient-ils être amis avec un homme au caractère si opposé aux leurs, à cet homme étrange, Mr. Darcy : une fois il refuse de danser avec vous, et l'autre fois il vous invite à danser. Une fois il vous traite de passable, tantôt il surgit devant vous et vous dit vous aimer d'un amour ardent… Elle ruminait encore ces pensées, d'ailleurs c'était difficile de ne pas y songer.

Elizabeth prit le temps pour se détendre dans la chambre de Darcy. Elle aperçut une partie d'une feuille contenant l'écriture de ce dernier, dans un tiroir qui n'était pas complètement fermé. Elle remarqua quelques mots qu'elle reconnut avoir déjà lu dans la lettre de Darcy. C'était le brouillon qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il lui avait écrit. Quelle surprenante inattention venant d'un homme plein d'assurances comme lui. C'était quand même l'honneur presque outragé de sa jeune sœur qui était décrit dans ce papier. Elle ferma le tiroir entièrement craignant que les servants en aperçoivent par mégarde le contenu. Il l'aurait sûrement rangé plus secrètement s'il avait été là.

Ce matin, Darcy ne lui avait montré aucun dédain apparent. Il était plus préoccupé par le sort qui les emprisonnait. Elle avait tenté de dissimuler la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie à son égard. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé le revoir si tôt. A cet instant il devrait déjà être sur la route à des miles du Kent si cette fâcheuse permutation de corps n'avait pas eu lieu. Aucun mot n'avait été émis entre elle et Darcy à propos de la missive de ce dernier.

Plus tard, elle prit refuge dans la bibliothèque et fut ravie que personne ne l'y dérangea jusqu'au dîner.

A force de devoir rester dans ce domaine, l'ambiance à Rosings semblait assez fade à Elizabeth. Elle était avec ces gens qui la prenaient pour une autre personne. Arrivait-il à ces gens de rire ? Apparemment l'humour était une activité rarissime dans cet endroit, voire inexistante. Ils étaient donc toujours comme cela même sans leurs convives. Avec une Miss De Bourgh à l'allure fantomatique et qui ne parlait que pour répondre à demi-mots, Mrs. Jenkinson sa dame de compagnie, qui à force de l'accompagner suivait la même tendance, et « Sa Grâce solennelle », le milieu était lugubre. Cette austérité était peut être une caractéristique familiale. Mr. Darcy en était la première preuve suivie de sa tante et de sa chétive cousine. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Elle sourit discrètement du coin des lèvres en imaginant ce que son père aurait à dire sur cette situation grotesque dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, s'il était présent et s'il en était au courant. Quel contraste avec le foyer de Longbourn. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était fière de sa famille, les mots de Darcy restaient ancrés dans son esprit. Si cet endroit était morne, les manières de sa mère et ses deux jeunes sœurs manquaient cruellement de modération, ce qui a coûté à Jane son bonheur… Elizabeth se força à poursuivre la lecture de son livre en évitant de suivre la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Mais elle resta à relire les deux mêmes lignes plusieurs fois sans pouvoir se concentrer.

Ceci était une ébauche de ce qu'aurait pu être la belle famille d'Elizabeth si elle avait accepté d'épouser Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy… Comment s'en sortait-t-il dans la maison voisine ? Avec Mr. Collins comme hôte, il devait aussi vivre des moments pas très prenants.

Vers la nuit Elizabeth alla se coucher. Le lit était tellement grand qu'elle pourrait le partager avec ses quatre sœurs à la fois. Elizabeth ne trouva aucune difficulté à trouver sommeil, exténuée par l'incroyable journée qu'elle avait vécue, et pouvant échapper le temps d'une nuit à la réalité.

Revenons plus tôt dans cette même journée lorsque Darcy était retourné à Hunsford après qu'Elizabeth avait pris congé de lui.

— Je suis sûre que Mr. Darcy ne serait pas motivé à nous rendre visite si activement si nous ne vous avions pas comme invitée, fit remarquer Charlotte à « son amie » avec un sourire en «la» voyant.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que quelque part Charlotte avait raison. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

— Avec les beaux paysages aux alentours de Rosings et la compagnie de Mr. Darcy et du colonel Fitzwilliam au petit soin pour vous, vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer pour le reste de votre séjour Lizzie. Si ? continua Charlotte.

— Je suppose que je devrais répondre non… Vous avez une charmante maison. Et cette région comporte de beaux endroits à voir pour ceux qui y sont de passage.

— Pourquoi avoir pressé Mr. Darcy de rentrer chez lui d'une façon assez manifeste ? Il vous a raccompagné et j'avoue que quelle qu'en soit la raison, il s'était montré bien avenant.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Si ça a été vraiment lui, il ne serait même pas resté pour prendre le thé. Il s'excusa pour entreprendre ses correspondances.

Mr. Collins rentra un moment après. Contrairement à sa femme, il avait une conversation monocorde que Darcy écoutait à peine. Le pasteur exprima son plaisir de pouvoir encore profiter de la société des deux neveux de Sa Grâce. Il ne pouvait passer plus d'une heure sans faire les éloges de Lady Catherine ou des membres de sa famille ou de ce qui concernait sa demeure. Cette exaltation excessive envers sa tante et compagnie excédât Darcy. Heureusement qu'il y avait sa femme pour apporter un peu de variétés et d'intérêt dans leur conversations. Elizabeth avait des points communs avec son amie Charlotte, elle était aussi clairvoyante entre autres. Mais Mrs. Collins semblait bien s'adapter à son mari qui visiblement lui était inférieur en intelligence. Ces pensées effleurèrent Darcy quelques secondes puis il se replongea dans ses écritures.

Quand il eut fini ses correspondances, il profita de l'occasion pour sortir et remettre ses missives à la poste. Charlotte lui proposa de prendre leur voiture mais il refusa poliment préférant marcher. En plus en marchant, il rallongerait sa randonnée et retarderait comme il le pourra son retour dans la maison de l'ennui.

Mr Collins ne semblait pas être prêt à se taire car vers le soir après dîner, il leur fit la lecture de sermons tandis que Darcy lut son journal dans son coin.

Il eut droit à un peu de quiétude lorsqu'il rejoignit la chambre d'Elizabeth pour aller se coucher. Le parfum de lavande d'Elizabeth qui habitait ses vêtements le poursuivit jusqu'au lit. Ce fut comme si elle était là avec lui. Il se laissa emporter par d'agréables rêveries mélangées avec des songes où il n'existait plus que lui et Elizabeth.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Mrs. Luhn fut surprise de voir sa jeune maîtresse endormie sur son lit avec la même robe de la veille. Ses couvertures étaient bien rangées au pied de son lit qui n'était pas défait. Peut-être qu' « Elizabeth » avait dû être fatiguée la veille au soir au point de ne pas s'être changée pour dormir. Elle ressortit discrètement et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Plus tard, Darcy se réveilla brusquement à une heure plus tardive que celle à laquelle il se réveillait d'habitude. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier la pièce où il était et ainsi que ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux, son corps… Il en fut soulagé et émit un grand soupir d'apaisement…


	4. Rosings Park

Réponses aux commentaires en mode invité :

**Lys-Rose** et **pluz** : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Rosings Park**

Un carrosse, trainé par deux chevaux immaîtrisables, allait à une vitesse dangereusement élevée sur une route. Le cocher, en pleine détresse, semblait avoir d'immenses difficultés à calmer et à contrôler ses chevaux. Darcy vit son conducteur : Elizabeth… ! Il voulut lui venir en aide mais son corps était paralysé. Elizabeth était seule, sans personne d'autre dans la voiture qui effectuait une course folle. La route était coupée à quelques mètres de là, menant directement sur un ravin au fond duquel le carrosse menaçait de finir à ce rythme-là. Darcy cria pour avertir Elizabeth mais à son grand désespoir aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ni elle ni les chevaux ne semblaient se rendre compte que cette route était coupée. « Elizabeth ! Non… ! » cria Darcy désespérément une deuxième fois mais en vain, il demeura muet… Elizabeth se dirigeait vers une mort certaine…

Haletant et transpirant, Darcy se réveilla soudainement de son sommeil, le libérant du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il vérifia son corps et en ressentit un grand soulagement. Elizabeth était saine et sauve. Il se laissa aller sur son oreiller un instant et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux.

Rien n'avait changé. Il était encore coincé dans le corps d'Elizabeth… A peine il avait rouvert les yeux et s'était remis de ses émotions que Mrs. Luhn intervint et, avec l'assistance active de celle-ci, l'aida à se déshabiller en lui recommandant qu'un bon bain chaud ne lui ferait que du bien et « la » soulagerait de sa fatigue.

En quelques minutes, Darcy se retrouva installé sagement dans sa baignoire avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, avec la poitrine généreuse d'Elizabeth qui flottait à demi dans l'eau sous ses yeux. Ses efforts à préserver la pudeur d'Elizabeth étaient dérisoires. D'un instant à l'autre, l'angoisse causée par le cauchemar avait fait place à un vigoureux désir. Il était privé de ses attributs masculins sans cela Mrs. Luhn serait témoin de l'émoi qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'accoudât sur le bord de la baignoire, la main sur la bouche. Il n'avait pas imaginé une telle disposition même dans ses rêves les plus secrets.

Après qu'il se fut préparé pour la journée, il tenta de calmer ses ardeurs et prit le roman sur la table de chevet d'Elizabeth. Il le feuilleta furtivement, découvrant un aperçu du genre de littérature qu'Elizabeth Bennet lisait à ses heures perdues. Il parcourut quelques pages lorsqu'il tomba sur un papier mi- plié où il reconnut instantanément sa propre écriture. C'était la missive d'explication qu'il avait donné à Elizabeth l'avant-veille. Il la considéra un instant, referma le roman et la mit dans le tiroir. Que signifiait et à quoi rimait cette mascarade ? Quand allait-il récupérer son corps ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester dans cet état éternellement…, ses obligations l'attendaient.

* * *

C'était ainsi qu'Elizabeth, en prenant son bain, découvrit ce matin-là pour la première fois, et malgré elle, l'anatomie du corps d'un homme dans toute sa splendeur sous la vue du corps bien bâti de Darcy. Elle restât interdite et se sentit honteuse par respect pour elle-même et pour son futur époux si un jour elle se mariait. Elle qui était censée ne rien en connaitre jusqu'à sa nuit de noce, elle était bien piégée.

Au petit déjeuner, elle tournoyait longuement sa cuillère dans son café, les yeux dans le vide. Le bruit interminable de la cuillère qui retentissait avec le contact de la tasse irrita le colonel Fitzwilliam qui était assis près d'elle.

— Allez-vous finir par boire votre café ? finit-il par dire.

Elizabeth sursauta et s'excusa. Elle dégusta le café qui avait légèrement refroidi et qui plus est, manquait de sucre à son goût. Après une gorgée elle enleva la tasse de ses lèvres en grimaçant. Ni Elizabeth ni le colonel ne remarquèrent Anne qui avait ri doucement dans son coin.

Pendant les quelques dîners qui se passaient à Rosings où les Collins et « Elizabeth » étaient invités, en se fiant à la vue extérieure, « Darcy » se montrait plus éloquent avec Charlotte et le colonel tandis qu' « Elizabeth » semblait se renfermer dans un silence obstiné. « Elle » parlait moins que d'habitude. Avec Lady Catherine qui donnait son avis sur tout, Mr. Collins qui passait son temps à faire ses louanges, Charlotte qui prenait l'habitude de converser avec « Darcy », le colonel Fitzwilliam et occasionnellement « Elizabeth », personne ne semblait vraiment remarquer cette inversion de personnalités. Charlotte espérait vivifier l' « air grave » de « son amie » un soir où une lettre de Jane était arrivée mais sa tentative n'avait eu aucun effet convaincant.

— Lizzie ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! lui dit Charlotte un matin pendant que Darcy écrivait une lettre. J'ai l'espoir de croire que j'attends peut-être un enfant.

Darcy répondit par un simple « Oh… ». Charlotte lui confia qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle avançait mais lui fit promettre de ne rien encore dire à quiconque. Mais ses soupçons étaient nés du fait du retard considérable de ses menstruations. Darcy pouvait presque tout entendre mais écouter Mrs. Collins lui raconter les détails de ses indispositions était le dernier sujet de conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec elle. En quelques minutes, il en connut encore plus sur les ménorragies des femmes qu'il n'en aurait sues en lisant des documentations sur le sujet pendant une heure. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Charlotte pour sortir jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu. Toute cette description lui donnait la nausée. Les moments entre hommes qu'il passait avec son cousin lui manquaient. Cela faisait environ trois jours qu'il était privé de ses loisirs et qu'il vivait dans ce monde féminin où il avait du mal à se repérer.

De son côté, dans le pavillon de chasse du domaine de Rosings Park, Elizabeth apprenait pour la première fois à manier un fusil sous le regard exaspéré du colonel qui regardait avec intérêt « son cousin » rencontrer beaucoup de difficultés : D'abord Elizabeth faillit déchoir de son cheval qui marchait au pas, puis tenait son arme maladroitement et enfin pointait sa cible bien trop loin de ce qu'elle devait viser.

— Bon sang Darcy ! A vous voir, on croirait que vous n'avez jamais touché un fusil de votre vie. Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Vous ferez mieux de laisser cet équipement pour aujourd'hui au risque de tuer quelqu'un.

Sur ce, le colonel accéléra son cheval, sortit du pavillon et disparut au loin dans les bois. Elizabeth vit quelqu'un prendre son chapeau tombé à terre.

— Mr Darcy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Faites attention dit-il en lui tendant son chapeau. Pardonnez mon cousin, s'il savait qui se cachait réellement derrière ce corps, il se montrerait bien plus aimable à votre égard.

— Non je vous en prie. C'est moi qui m'excuse, répondit Elizabeth en prenant son souffle. Votre cousin m'a pris par surprise. J'étais là à admirer les fleurs de votre tante lorsqu'il avait surgi de nulle part sur son cheval avec les armes et votre sévère cheval de l'autre côté pour qu'on vienne ici. Jouant le jeu, j'avais voulu essayé pour voir comment manier une arme. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Darcy esquissa un léger sourire. Il prit le fusil qui était à terre et l'offrit à Elizabeth qui hésita à le prendre.

— Mr Darcy, je n'en suis pas sûre. Vous m'avez bien vu, je vais faire un malheur…

— Allez prenez-le ! la convainquit-il avec un sourire. Je vais vous montrer.

— Non merci, répondit Elizabeth poliment.

— Je vous croyais plus courageuse que cela…, la regarda-t-il du coin de l'œil.

— Vraiment, pour ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas la peine. Il pourrait y avoir un accident. Vous oubliez que je ne suis qu'une faible femme.

— Vous avez ma force mais je ne crois pas que le problème vienne de là. Je vais vous assister. La prochaine fois, vous pourrez montrer au colonel ce dont vous êtes capable.

Elizabeth prit l'arme à contrecœur. Après tout, Mr Darcy avait une bonne raison de lui apprendre, sinon il risquait de passer pour un lourdaud aux yeux de son cousin une deuxième fois.

Il lui montra comment tenir un fusil et se mit derrière elle pour la guider avec ses deux mains.

— Arrêtez de trembler, lui murmura Darcy dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle grelottait, le stress avait augmenté depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette position. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre et bientôt elle sentit une sensation plaisante monter en elle. En ce bref moment, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son corps à elle, avec le souffle léger de l'haleine de Darcy qui effleurait sa nuque, le contact de leurs mains et de leurs corps qui se touchaient. Un frisson agréable s'empara d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le léger raidissement qui se faisait voir au niveau du bas ventre d'Elizabeth dans le corps de Darcy. La voix féminine qui retentissait sortit Elizabeth de sa rêverie passagère et elle rouvrit les yeux.

— Focalisez-vous sur votre cible, dit Darcy en balançant le fusil vers un oiseau qui se tenait à la cime d'un arbre.

Elle appuya sur le gadget lorsque Darcy le lui ordonna. Le bruit de l'arme retentit et l'oiseau qui avait failli être touché à quelques centimètres près s'enfuit. Ils effectuèrent quelques essais avant qu'Elizabeth ne fit une première tentative sans l'aide de son voisin.

L'instant d'après Darcy l'assistait dans les bois à proximité du parc de Rosings pour s'habituer à son cheval à une allure lente. Il marchait près de ce dernier, les mains tenant la corde à la tête du cheval. Après quelques mètres de galop, Elizabeth voulut faire une pause et sauta maladroitement du cheval. A peine ses pieds se posèrent à terre qu'elle trébucha et tomba sur Darcy qui avait tenté de la maintenir afin de lui éviter de perdre l'équilibre. N'ayant pas assez de force pour la retenir, Darcy choya sous la pression d'Elizabeth, dos sur le sol suivi de près par elle qui s'effondra à son tour sur Darcy. Ils se retrouvaient face à face et leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant.

— Vous savez, si quelqu'un nous surprenait dans cette posture, on se retrouverait dans une situation délicate tous les deux … et je ne suis pas sûr que les conséquences qui en découleraient vous plairont, lui dit Darcy gêné.

Elizabeth se hâta de se dégager, suivie par Darcy qui montrait des difficultés à se relever. La charge d'Elizabeth lui avait donné quelques douleurs légères.

— Vous m'avez aplati… se plaignit-il d'une voix enrouée en grimaçant légèrement.

— Pardonnez-moi …! s'excusa Elizabeth en époussetant la tenue de Darcy avec sa main. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très bonne cavalière, je suis à peine montée sur un cheval ces dernières années. Allez-vous bien ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oui…, oui…répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Il prit quelque chose de sa poche et lui tendit à Elizabeth.

— Une lettre vous est parvenue hier soir.

L'air d'Elizabeth se ravivait à la lecture du destinateur et elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre mais Darcy ne remarquait pas la gravité de l'expression qu'elle prenait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam qui passait par là les aperçut et les rejoignirent. Une fois assez près, le colonel démonta de son cheval pour accueillir « Elizabeth » en engageant la conversation.

De son côté, une fois sa lecture achevée, Elizabeth plia la lettre et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons.

— Excusez-moi mais je vais rentrer.

Elle monta sur le cheval de Darcy avec, dans un premier temps, une certaine lourdeur qu'elle parvint à dépasser au soulagement de ce dernier.

— Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas rentrer ensemble avec le colonel ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je ne voudrais pas forcer le colonel à rentrer s'il n'en a pas encore l'intention. Ou bien souhaiteriez-vous rentrer avec moi Richard ?

— Non rentrez sans moi, répondit le colonel. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Elizabeth commença à faire avancer son cheval.

— Soyez vigilant … en route…, lui dit Darcy en effleurant la tête de son cheval.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule maintenant, répondit Elizabeth avec un ton qu'elle voulut naturel mais qui trahissait une certaine émotion vers la fin de sa phrase. On croirait qu'elle allait émettre un sanglot.

Après une dernière inclinaison de la tête à l'adresse des deux autres, Elizabeth chevauchait en direction de Rosings. Les deux personnes qui restèrent la regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de leur champ de vision.

— Quel curieux personnage, commenta le colonel. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Il m'a l'air de ne pas être dans son assiette ces temps-ci. Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter pour lui.

Darcy prit congé du colonel à son tour et s'en alla marcher vers la direction du domaine d'Hunsford.

En route, Elizabeth ruminait les sombres pensées qui étaient réapparus en elle depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de Jane. La tristesse de sa sœur à l'égard de ses espoirs déçus de ne pas avoir rencontré Bingley à Londres se faisait ressentir dans le ton de sa lettre. Son cœur se serra.… elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment digérer l'histoire malheureuse de Jane avec Bingley. Elle en avait assez de ce cercle vicieux.

Le mieux pour elle et Jane étaient d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ces histoires de cœur qu'elles avaient eues avec les Mr. Bingley et Darcy… Peut-être qu'au fond Bingley n'était pas un homme pour Jane. Il avait un caractère influençable et s'il n'était pas prêt à se battre pour sa sœur, alors peut-être qu'il ne la méritait pas… A cet instant précis, Elizabeth voulait juste être auprès de Jane pour la réconforter. Au lieu de cela elle était prisonnière de ce corps et était obligée de rentrer dans cette froide maison où il n'y avait que des inconnus. En plus elle devait écouter Sa Grâce jaser inlassablement presque tous les soirs. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir son amie Charlotte pour lui parler. Jane lui manquait beaucoup et elle sentait la solitude lui peser terriblement.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Elizabeth arrivée à Rosings se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque en attendant le diner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Anne De Bourgh dans cette pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec cette dernière.

— J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? lui demanda Elizabeth.

— Non je vous en prie, répondit Anne.

Elizabeth s'excusa et s'installa à un fauteuil. Anne était en train de ranger des livres et elles restèrent silencieuses.

— Miss Elizabeth est passée par ici ce matin ? Je vous ai vu ensemble dans les parages.

Elizabeth leva la tête surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Anne engager volontairement la conversation. Elle avait une petite voix suave mais faible qui caractérisait parfaitement son état chétif. Elizabeth lui répondit par l'affirmative. Troublée, elle ajouta :

— J'ignorais que vous étiez dans les alentours…

— Oh non Fitzwilliam, pardonnez-moi. Ne pensez pas que je vous espionnais, excusez mon indiscrétion.

— Oh ! Ce n'est pas cela…, vous auriez pu vous joindre à nous étant donné qu'on se trouvait de ce même coté…

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit-elle simplement.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Anne la devança et continua aussitôt sa phrase :

— Je n'ai jamais voulu aller loin. J'avais pris froid et Mrs. Jenkinson était rentrée dans le domaine pour chercher mon châle. J'ai entendu des voix et je me suis rapprochée un peu pour voir. Je suis rentrée quelques minutes après que Mrs. Jenkinson est revenue. Mère ne m'autorise pas à marcher plus d'une quinzaine de minutes. Je n'étais que de passage.

Elle parlait assez peu, alors que pour presque rien, elle établissait tant d'explication, à croire qu'elle pensait avoir foulé des lieux interdits alors qu'elle était dans son propre domaine. Elizabeth se contenta d'esquisser un sourire pensant qu'elle et Darcy devraient redoubler de discrétion.

— Pourrais-je vous aider à ranger ces livres ? De nouveaux arrivages je suppose ? questionna Elizabeth essayant de détourner le sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère.

— En effet oui, je suis en train de les arranger par genre … Il me reste ceux-là… Mais je ne veux pas vous importuner. Je peux finir seule je vous remercie.

— M'importuner ? Mais pas du tout, les livres c'est ma passion. Vous aider ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, répondit Elizabeth en rejoignant Anne. Quelle chance vous avez d'avoir une grande bibliothèque ! La nôtre est à peine le tiers de celle-ci avec des vieux livres renouvelés qu'occasionnellement, s'exclama Elizabeth tout naturellement.

Affairée dans son rangement, cette dernière n'aperçut pas l'air abasourdi qui s'était affiché sur le visage d'Anne.

— Mon cousin, auriez-vous apporté quelques aménagements à votre domaine ? Parce que si je ne m'abuse, dans mes souvenirs, Pemberley possède une bibliothèque plus immense que celle-ci ...

— La bibliothèque de Pemberley…, répéta Elizabeth. Vous avez sans doute raison… Mais je ne parlais pas de Pemberley… Je voulais dire que peu de gens ont l'aubaine de posséder une telle bibliothèque…

Peu convaincue, Anne observa avec curiosité « son cousin » discrètement. « Il » avait quelque chose d'inaccoutumé en « lui » qui ne « lui » ressemblait pas d'habitude mais qui, contrairement à l'attitude de réserve qu' « il » adoptait d'habitude, mettait Anne à l'aise. Elle reprit timidement leur conversation après un moment de silence.

— Je vous ai aperçu manier une arme avec Miss Elizabeth …

Anne revint encore au sujet qu'Elizabeth voulait éviter…

—… Cela m'a rappelé un moment de notre enfance, continua Anne.

Néanmoins la curiosité d'Elizabeth fut piquée par la tournure de leur discussion.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle intriguée.

— Oui. Mais sûrement, vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

— Rappelez-le-moi.

— Cela remonte il y a environ quinze ans... Comme cette époque me parait si lointaine …

Après un toussotement elle reprit :

— C'était une période de Pâques comme celle-ci. Vous et Richard m'aviez appelé pour jouer ensemble. Vous m'aviez dit que comme il n'y avait aucun homme dans la famille De Bourgh et que vous et Richard vous ne seriez pas toujours là à surveiller le domaine, je devais apprendre à tenir arme en commençant avec un jouet en bois, rit-elle. Mère m'avait légèrement réprimandé en m'apercevant, me disant que c'était indélicat de ma part.

C'était la première fois qu'Elizabeth voyait un rire se dessiner sur le visage d'Anne.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la bibliothèque. C'était Mrs. Jenkison qui, par ordre de Lady Catherine, les invitait pour le thé. Anne reprit son air fermé comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé, s'excusa et rejoignit le salon. Elizabeth leur dit qu'elle allait les rejoindre et se mit à s'approcher de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue un instant.

— Je savais que je vous retrouverais ici.

La voix de Lady Catherine fit sursauter Elizabeth qui se retourna. Lady Catherine s'approcha et Elizabeth l'accueillit en s'inclinant poliment.

— Vous avez beau avoir prolongé votre séjour, je trouve à peine le temps de me retrouver seule avec vous. Cette pièce semble être devenue votre repère favori… remarqua Lady Catherine.

Cette dernière prit un livre et l'ouvrit pour y jeter un œil indifférent le temps de quelques secondes. Elle le referma et le remit à sa place. Lady Catherine s'enquit de la santé de Georgiana. Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle ne continua :

— Darcy, vous approchez de la trentaine. Il serait temps de songer au mariage ... pour votre descendance…, pour Pemberley…

Lady Catherine semblait attendre une réponse de la part de « son neveu ».

— Je vous comprends… répondit Elizabeth au hasard se sentant mal à l'aise.

— Il n'y a rien de mieux que de se marier entre membres de la famille. Vous et Anne vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes nés et vous voir unis était le vœu de votre mère... ainsi que du mien, continua Lady Catherine.

Elle regarda « son neveu » un instant et ajouta :

— Mais je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté …Je vous fais entièrement confiance et je sais que vous agirez dignement comme votre père vous l'a recommandé. Votre père… Quelle monumentale erreur il a fait tout de même… Je n'ai jamais compris cette admiration aveugle envers le fils du vieux régisseur… ! Quelle idée d'élever un fils d'intendant au même rang que vous… Je n'ai jamais vu cette relation d'un bon œil, et ce jeune garçon, il ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance… Et j'avais raison vu comment il a tourné aujourd'hui.

Elizabeth déglutit. Les mots de Lady Catherine l'atteignirent directement et de gros remords familiers lui revinrent et l'envahirent à cet instant.

— Enfin, heureusement que vous avez été assez perspicace pour démasquer cet homme et réparer les erreurs de votre père... Pauvre William… mort sans n'avoir jamais su la vérité sur son « protégé »…. Je l'ai mis en garde mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter… Mais il a été du moins un excellent maitre… Paix a son âme.

Lady Catherine se tourna vers « son neveu » et Elizabeth crut percevoir un semblant de sourire très furtif sur ses lèvres.

— Je vous observe depuis ces cinq années où vous avez pris le relais de votre père. Je n'ai rien à craindre pour vous. Vous êtes un homme de devoir, brillant et responsable et qui a le sens de l'honneur. Je sais que vous êtes conscient de votre rang, de ses implications et que vous prendrez les bonnes décisions aux moments qui conviennent. Vos parents seraient très fiers de vous s'ils avaient survécu.

Elizabeth avait l'impression d'empiéter dans des histoires de famille qui ne la regardaient pas, en plus le discours de Lady Catherine lui rappelaient péniblement ses propres regrets pour sa confiance aveugle envers Wickham... Maudit homme…

En acceptant la demande en mariage de Darcy, elle aurait déjoué le plan de Lady Catherine qui était d'unir les richesses de la famille. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les querelles et les drames familiaux qui s'en seraient suivis. Elle savait déjà qu'il était prêt à tout défier, cette pression familiale, cette fierté, à tout sacrifier pour elle… il lui avait avoué très maladroitement avec cet orgueil qui a semblé ne jamais le quitter …

Cette situation où elle se trouvait à la place de Darcy était de plus en plus délicate. La tante de Darcy était en train de parler de choses sérieuses avec « son neveu » et il n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Peut-être qu'elle devrait recoucher sur papier ce que Lady Catherine avait dit et le remettre à Darcy. Elle renonça aussitôt à cette démarche la jugeant bizarre mais répéter tous ces propos à Darcy semblerait tout aussi bizarre. Après un remerciement elle s'excusa pour aller rejoindre les autres pour le thé.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Darcy et les Collins arrivèrent à Rosings pour le souper. Tout le monde se retrouva comme à l'habitude dans le salon après les salutations d'usage, en attendant l'heure du repas.

— J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Vous nous avez quittés précipitamment tout à l'heure. J'ose croire qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles alarmantes, s'enquit Darcy à Elizabeth.

— Non Mr. Darcy. Je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'y a aucune nouvelle qui puisse vous inquiéter. Je dirais même que les nouvelles vont bon train pour vous et que vous avez toutes les raisons d'en être enchanté.

Darcy soupçonnait le contenu de la lettre de Jane être à l'origine de ce tempérament superficiellement amène qu'elle affichait. Au fond il sentait qu'elle était attristée. Il s'éloigna pour s'asseoir, en lui jetant de temps en temps des regards du coin de l'œil.

Après manger, Elizabeth rejoignit la salle de billard. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour apprendre à maitriser l'art de tenir une queue de billard. Entre-temps elle avait habilement refusé les invitations du colonel pour des séances de jeu. Avec ce rythme, le colonel allait finir par découvrir quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Et quand il n'était pas dans les parages, elle se faufilait dans la pièce pour s'habituer à ce jeu qui, malgré tout l'intéressait et à lequel elle avait pris goût. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait plus ou moins assimilé. Elle calma ses nerfs et se vida l'esprit en tirant sur les boules.

Le colonel rejoignit « son cousin » une bouteille de brandy à la main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre.

— Je suis content de vous retrouver ici. Cela fait quelques temps qu'on n'a pas pris quelques verres ensemble, dit-il en posant ses affaires sur une table basse de la pièce.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer des parties de billard. Une à deux parties plus tard, Elizabeth fut en position pour frapper une boule lorsqu'elle la vit légèrement floutée et elle en voyait désormais deux. Elle interrompit son geste et se releva pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils faisant face à la petite table en proposant une pause au colonel qui continuait à s'entrainer. Elle sentit le vertige et parallèlement ressentait une légère sensation d'euphorie.

Darcy quitta le salon pour se retrouver au seuil de la porte de la salle de jeux, les bras croisés et prenant appui à l'embrasure de la porte. Le colonel l'accueillit galamment.

— Je pense que Lady Catherine vous cherche. Elle s'était demandé où étiez-vous passé tout à l'heure, dit Darcy.

— Ah oui ? répondit-il. Ce n'était pas la peine de se déplacer pour cela. Vous savez que c'est dans sa nature de vouloir savoir tout ce que tout le monde fait.

— Ce n'est rien. Je voulais me lever un peu et je suis passé pour voir ce que vous devenez, ajouta Darcy après avoir aperçu Elizabeth. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil les yeux fermés et la tête relâchée en arrière, les deux avant-bras placés sur les deux appuis du fauteuil. Elle semblait somnoler.

— Oh ! Seriez-vous une espionne secrète de Lady Catherine ? rit le colonel.

— Qu'arrive-t-il à cette personne !? demanda Darcy curieusement, les sourcils froncés, et en dirigeant le regard du colonel vers Elizabeth.

— Je ne saurai le dire... Peut-être qu'il est en train de méditer, commenta le colonel Fitzwilliam sans se départir de son rire.

— … Vous l'avez fait boire !?... s'exclama Darcy outré en apercevant la bouteille de brandy et le verre à moitié fini qui trônaient sur la table devant Elizabeth.

— Non… ? … C'est dans notre habitude de prendre un ou deux verres de temps en temps après le souper, expliqua le colonel surpris par la réaction d' « Elizabeth ».

— Oui je le sais …, répondit Darcy sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux.

— Vous semblez vous préoccuper de son bien-être..., dit le colonel en haussant le sourcil gauche. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un grand garçon. Et peut-être qu'au final, il est temps pour lui d'avoir une présence attentionnée auprès de lui… un peu comme vous le faites… continua-t-il avec un sourire fin du coin des lèvres.

Darcy tiqua légèrement doutant des sous-entendus que son cousin était encore en train d'insinuer.

— Ou peut-être qu'en fin de compte c'est vous qui avez besoin d'une présence attentionnée plus que lui…, dit Darcy.

— Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Finalement vous aviez raison lorsque vous avez dit que Darcy devrait se marier.

— Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit cela ? dit Darcy confus.

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? C'était dimanche dernier avec cette grosse averse qui s'annonçait. Nous étions à la chapelle et on avait parlé de cela… Vous m'avez dit qu'il devrait se marier et après je vous ai parlé de cet ami de Darcy qu'il avait sauvé d'un mariage imprudent. Çela ne vous revient pas ?

Bien sûr. Darcy se remémorait ce fameux dimanche d'averse où il s'était déclaré à Elizabeth après qu'il l'ait suivi à la sortie de l'église. Quelle ironie du sort, Darcy avait demandé Elizabeth en mariage juste après que celle-ci pensait qu'il devrait se marier.

— C'était donc vous ? lui demanda Darcy en réalisant entièrement le dernier discours de son cousin.

— Quoi donc… ?

— C'était vous qui avez raconté l'histoire avec Bingley, reprit Darcy.

— Oui, pourquoi…

— Pour rien…

« Je comprends mieux son éminente furie… » murmura Darcy pour lui-même.

— Hey Darcy… ! Réveillez-vous ! s'exclama le colonel qui s'était retourné vers Elizabeth mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais voir si ma tante a vraiment besoin de moi, finit le colonel Fitzwilliam par dire avant de s'éloigner vers le salon.

Darcy s'introduisit dans la salle de jeu et contempla Elizabeth pendant un moment. Celle-ci rouvrit enfin les yeux, sortant de sa petite sieste.

— Mr Darcy ! Je ne vous ai pas vu venir, dit-elle. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire miss E-li-za-beth.

— Combien de verres avez-vous pris…, lui demanda Darcy.

— Un quart …

Darcy la fixa doutant de sa réponse.

— D'accord un demi, plutôt un, … deux…, je ne sais plus, j'en ai peut-être atteint trois, reprit-elle.

— Ou plus ? Je pense qu'un dixième de verre vous aurait suffi amplement.

— C'est votre cousin, il est arrivé avec cette bouteille à la main, répondit-elle pour se défendre en refermant les yeux.

— C'était jute pour digérer… avec modération.

— Je pensais qu'avec ce corps quelques verres de plus ne feraient pas de mal… Je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer cette boisson, en plus elle avait bon goût. J'ai toujours été convaincue que tous les whiskys étaient amers… Mais dans tous les cas je vous rassure que je ne suis pas ivre, dit Elizabeth.

— Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez…, répondit Darcy avec un sourire malicieux.

— Je ne suis pas enivrée, c'est vous qui l'êtes plaisanta-t-elle.

— Miss Elizabeth…, vous êtes … fit-il dans un murmure.

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux.

— Que dites-vous ?

— Non.., oubliez cela…

Il s'interrompit un instant puis finalement, continua :

— Je n'ai jamais vu une femme comme vous…

— Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme vous … répondit Elizabeth en refermant les yeux encore fois, tentant d'apaiser le vertige qui semblait mettre du temps à la quitter.

Darcy ne savait plus s'il devait prendre cela comme étant un compliment ou non.

— Un gentleman qui se balade dans un corps de femme, on ne voit pas cela tous les jours…, ajouta-t-elle.

Darcy émit un petit rire amusé qui fit esquisser un léger sourire satisfait à Elizabeth. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Darcy rire même si c'était à travers son corps à elle. Elle essayait parallèlement de contenir son cœur qui avait bondi et aurait voulu qu'il soit lui-même pour pouvoir voir ce schéma si rare.

Darcy prit le verre de son cousin, le remplit à moitié et en but par gorgées. Avec ce sort qui les emprisonnait et qui semblait n'être pas prêt de s'estomper, il avait aussi besoin d'un peu de remontant. Elizabeth reprit son discours à moitié endormie.

— Il faut aussi dire que je n'ai jamais « vu » un homme tout court… avant maintenant ... Nous devrions nous mettre d'accord et nous promettre de garder le secret sans cela nous risquerons d'avoir de gros problèmes. Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni la vôtre. Presque tous les matins avec votre valet, je vous découvre en tenue d'Adam en prenant mon bain. C'est vrai que quand je dis que je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme vous, on ne peut mieux dire.

Darcy faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elizabeth parlait de ce sujet délicat si ouvertement et avec tant de naturel. L'effet de l'alcool renforçait son caractère audacieux et cela troublait et échauffait Darcy en même temps. Il rougit en souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même : les courbes envoutantes d'Elizabeth se redessinaient à son esprit… Il secoua aussitôt la tête pour réprimer ces pensées qu'il ne devait pas avoir. Cette femme avait vraiment le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Le colonel revint dans la salle l'avertir du retour des Collins et d'Elizabeth à Hunsford. Darcy prit congé de tout le monde et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elizabeth se leva et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vit plus. Elle fit face à un mirroir et observa son reflet en croisant les bras.

— Mr Darcy est un homme très riche, et bel homme aussi il faut le dire, admit-elle.

— Eh bien cousin, bonjour la modestie ! Je bois donc une dernière gorgée en honneur de la belle chanceuse qui saura capturer votre cœur… Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop discret pour la remarquer lorsqu'elle croisera votre chemin..., ajouta le colonel.

Elizabeth lui esquissa un sourire à travers le miroir d'où elle voyait le reflet du jeune homme qui était derrière elle.

— Au final quelque part, il a peut-être un bon fond. Un homme bon me diriez-vous ! Il devrait l'être, il se doit de l'être. D'ailleurs c'est vous qui me l'avez affirmé, on ne peut trouver de compagnon plus loyal que lui, dit Elizabeth.

— Qu'est-ce donc, une remise en question ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de vous à la troisième personne ?

Un ombre passa dans les yeux d'Elizabeth puis elle murmura d'une voix inintelligible :

— Je crois que l'éternité ne suffirait pas à ma mère pour me sortir ses reproches si elle savait que j'ai encore refusé une demande en mariage qui plus est avantageuse.

— Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez encore...

— Rien.

Le colonel jeta un œil vers la bouteille de brandy afin de vérifier si « son cousin » n'avait pas tout terminé. Mais la bouteille contenait encore une quantité de liquide conséquente. Il se déplaça pour se mettre face à « Darcy » et l'examina.

— J'ai du mal à croire qu'à peine quelques verres de cette boisson à infime degré d'alcool auraient suffis pour vous émécher… Excusez-moi Darcy mais ces derniers jours, j'ai des fois eu l'impression de faire face à une petite fille fragile, dit le colonel.

— Le sait-on jamais ! Et peut-être bien que vous avez raison ?

— Vous êtes fou. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher.

— Vous avez raison car je n'en peux plus de cette mascarade.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit au colonel et rejoignit les appartements de Darcy. Elle se fit aider par le valet de chambre afin de se préparer pour la nuit et plongea dans un profond sommeil dès que sa tête fut posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la matinée elle se retrouva assise sur les bords du petit pont au-dessus du lac à proximité du parc de Rosings. Sortir prendre l'air était l'un de ses moments favoris de la journée mais les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille étaient un peu vagues dans son esprit et la troublèrent. En plus elle avait un léger mal de tête et la bouche sèche. Elle se souvint avoir joué, discuté avec le colonel et peut-être aussi avec Darcy mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

— Je savais que je vous retrouverai dans les parages.

Elizabeth reconnut instantanément sa propre voix et vit Darcy qui venait de parler s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'accueillit et le dévisagea un peu confuse.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui demanda Darcy en vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait pas sur « sa tenue ».

— Non rien…, excusez-moi …Est-ce qu'on s'est parlé hier soir ? demanda Elizabeth après une pause.

— On a échangé quelques mots oui, pourquoi ?

— Non, pour rien…

Darcy s'assit près d'elle en croisant les bras.

— Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda-t-il aimablement en souriant du coin des lèvres.

— Moyen, je dois dire...

Darcy lui tendit une banane qu'il avait apportée de Hunsford.

— Cela atténuera le malaise que vous ressentez, expliqua-t-il.

Elle la prit et la remercia. Ils restèrent silencieux à contempler le paysage verdoyant tandis que les souvenirs d'Elizabeth de la veille lui revinrent de plus en plus nets dans son esprit…

— Oh Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle soudainement, la main à la bouche.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'alarma Darcy.

— Rien !... Vraiment rien… répondit-elle en se levant brusquement tout en essayant de contenir vainement son agitation. Je dois m'en aller… j'ai des choses à faire … Transmettez mes respects à Charlotte. On se voit plus tard… peut-être.

Sous le regard confus de Darcy qui s'était levé à son tour, Elizabeth se précipita pour quitter le pont et retourner à Rosings en marchant rapidement.

Arrivée au domaine, elle monta dans sa chambre, referma la porte et s'y appuya, rouge de honte. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Mr Darcy la veille lui était revenu à l'esprit où, oubliant toute forme de pudeur, elle lui avait indirectement fait comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu dénudé plus d'une fois et qu'il l'attirait. Dire ce genre de propos à un gentleman frisait l'inconvenance. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser d'elle… Sûrement pas des impressions élogieuses… Sans cette maudite « magie » rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Leur situation était déjà extrêmement gênante et elle en avait rajouté une couche. C'est fini. La veille au soir était la première et la dernière fois. Plus jamais elle ne toucherait à une bouteille de whisky. Et elle ne sortirait plus jamais de cette pièce au risque de croiser Mr. Darcy.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? xD**


	5. Le temple

**Chapitre 5: Le temple**

Un midi, le colonel Fitzwilliam accompagné de «Darcy », ainsi que de Anne et de Mrs. Jenkison étaient installés au salon de Rosings. Lady Catherine était dehors pour traiter des affaires. Anne observait à la dérobée ses deux cousins, nostalgique des périodes de leur enfance et de leur adolescence. Étant fille unique, Darcy et le Colonel étaient parmi les cousins avec qui elle était le plus intime. A une certaine période, elle avait même fini par tomber en amour avec l'un deux… Mais plus ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte, et plus ils s'étaient éloignés, leur complicité s'étant de plus en plus atténuée. Pour Anne, s'il y avait eu une certaine inclination dans le passé, c'était plus un penchant banal et éphémère que le genre d'amour profond qu'on ressent toute une vie, à partir du moment où on a commencé à le ressentir …

Elle fut soulagée que ça n'a été juste qu'une inclinaison passagère d'adolescence car elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qui s'en serait suivie dans le cas contraire; son cousin était tout sauf enclin à ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Au fond, l'éloignement n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Pour Lady Catherine, ce qui était ancré dans sa tête depuis leurs naissances, c'était que Darcy et Anne se marieront lorsqu'ils seront en âge de le faire; Lady Catherine ne s'étant jamais vraiment demandé les avis des principaux concernés sur le sujet si cela les rendrait vraiment heureux. L'amour lui était un paramètre secondaire voire inconnue, tout se résumait à l'honneur, au rang et aux richesses matérielles.

En plus s'il avait bien voulu d'elle, à cet instant même Anne devrait avoir la bague au doigt dans le cas où elle aurait accepté … Et cette maladie qui l'habitait ne lui avait pas facilité la vie. Ils avaient toujours ce respect et cette affection mutuels en tant que membres d'une même famille mais quelque part, tout n'était plus comme avant. Comme elle voulait revenir à ces heureuses années d'avant où elle était encore une jeune fille pleine de fraîcheur et qui avait tout son avenir devant elle !

Et depuis que cette cruelle maladie l'avait attrapée en plein envol, elle était devenue cette femme maladive incapable que ses cousins ne voyaient plus que comme une cousine fragile. Elle avait beau être une riche héritière mais elle était une « handicapée » qui restait sous l'emprise de sa mère qui voulait tout contrôler. Cette envie de tout contrôler de Lady Catherine s'était renforcée depuis que sa fille était tombée malade.

Pourquoi le destin lui a-t-elle réservé ce triste sort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une femme vraiment vivante et être comme ce genre de jeune femme pleine de charme, de fraîcheur de vivre et attrayante… comme ces femmes de la trempe d'Elizabeth Bennet à qui ses deux cousins paraissaient s'être entichés … avec cette façon qu'a le Colonel de toujours sourire à presque tout ce qu'elle disait. Oui le colonel Fitzwilliam était de nature enjouée et personne ne lui en voudrait cet agréable caractère mais n'était-il pas fatigué de toujours sourire ainsi… Et Darcy, avec cette façon dont il regarde et admire Elizabeth… Anne aurait-elle la félicitée de rencontrer un jour l'homme qui la regarderait comme Darcy le faisait avec Elizabeth… Rencontrera-t-elle un charmant prétendant qui n'aura pas d'yeux que pour son héritage…

Anne savait que le colonel Fitzwilliam prenait plaisir à la compagnie d'Elizabeth mais sans plus. Il devait trouver une riche héritière avec qui se marier, celle-ci ne sera sûrement pas Elizabeth.

Et qu'en est-il de Darcy ? Quel qu'en soit l'avis d'Anne sur la question, Darcy ne semblait pas être prêt à demander cette dernière en mariage… mais malgré l'assurance de sa mère cela paraissait improbable à Anne. Sa mère pourtant semblait penser que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle était aveugle au fait que son neveu aurait plutôt tendance à porter sa préférence à Elizabeth Bennet.

Anne soupira… Elle se sentait seule, éloignée du monde, enfermée dans ce domaine et avait l'impression de passer à coté de sa vie, ses compagnies se résumant principalement par sa mère et sa dame de compagnie...

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que son soupir eut été assez fort pour que l'homme de ses pensées assis non loin de là l'ait entendu. Il interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire et dirigea ses yeux vers Anne avec un visage soucieux :

— Est-ce que tout va bien comme vous le voulez ? s'enquit-il.

Elle rougit ne s'attendant pas à cette attention subite de sa part.

— Non. Rien ne va comme je l'aurai souhaité. Plus rien ne va. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'aurai aimé vivre...

Néanmoins c'était ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais s'abstint de l'exprimer, elle se contenta de répondre, prenant le soin de ne rien transparaître de ses émotions :

— Je vais bien je vous remercie. J'ai juste envie de sortir prendre l'air… Mrs. Jenkinson, vous m'accompagnez ?

Elle se dirigea vers le jardin pendant que Mrs. Jenkinson alla chercher ses affaires pour la promenade. Anne laissa échapper quelques gouttes de larme qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer rapidement avec sa main lorsqu'elle aperçut Mrs. Jenkinson la rejoindre… Elle se reprit et esquissa un sourire à sa dame de compagnie. Après tout, il lui fallait prendre la vie du bon côté, et sa consolation était qu'au moins elle était riche et hériterait des richesses de ses parents, il y avait bien des jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dans de bien plus pire situations.

* * *

Vers l'après-midi, Elizabeth erra dans les lieux aux alentours du domaine de Rosings Park profitant du bien-être de la chaleur que le soleil lui prodiguait, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche. La température était parfaite. Elle regretta simplement de devoir porter ces veste et pantalon sombres au lieu de sa robe de printemps. Cela ferait presque une semaine qu'elle occupait le corps de Darcy. Et pendant cette période, elle avait déjà expérimenté de choses nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pas vues auparavant mais du moins des choses pas forcément plaisantes. Elle vivait dans la peau d'un homme, jouait au billard, faisait des jeux de chasse, buvait de la bière, avait pris de l'alcool malgré elle, et elle avait même appris l'habitude de faire certains besoins debout..., et aussi, elle avait découvert que l'intimité de l'homme pouvait prendre différentes formes… Elle avait eu le malheur de le découvrir la première fois un matin alors qu'elle s'était réveillée… Mieux valait oublier certaines expériences…

Elle traversa le lac et ses pieds l'emmenèrent devant le temple où Darcy lui avait demandé en mariage. Le schéma de la scène lui revint instantanément à l'esprit. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis, avec ou sans lui, elle avait l'impression que cet événement-là s'était passé il y a longtemps alors que cela s'était produit pas plus tard que la semaine passée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le temple était ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouva devant son entrée, l'endroit exact où elle et Darcy s'étaient confrontés. Un homme était en train de passer le balai.

— Bonjour Mr. Darcy ! l'accueillit ce dernier.

— Bonjour…, monsieur... ?

— Robin. On s'était déjà parlé deux ou trois fois. J'assiste Mr. Collins dans l'entretien des lieux de prière.

Elle jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur du temple.

— Souhaiteriez-vous quelque chose Mr. Darcy ?

— Pas spécialement, je me promenais …

— Excusez-moi il y a pleine de poussières.

— Oh non je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de mal.

L'intérieur du temple était classique, similaire à celui de toutes les chapelles mais il ne pouvait contenir qu'environ trente personnes au maximum et se différenciait par sa forme ronde.

— Je ne savais pas que ce temple servait, commenta Elizabeth. Organise-t-on la messe ici ?

— Oh non, répondit Robin en continuant son nettoyage. Il est absolument trop petit pour contenir tous les chrétiens du comté !

— Vous le nettoyez juste ?

— Il y aura un mariage prochainement que Mr. Collins sanctifiera dans ce temple. On l'aère et j'en profite pour nettoyer.

— Pourquoi les mariages s'organisent ici mais pas à la paroisse ?

— Parce que cet endroit est assez romantique, ne trouvez-vous pas ? rit le jeune homme.

Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire.

— Non cela dépend de ce que les mariés désirent, reprit-il. En quelque sorte c'est pour les couples qui souhaitent des cérémonies intimes, juste les parents, les témoins et quelques proches, vous voyez. Et d'un autre côté, il paraîtrait que ce temple serait enchanté et que ceux qui s'y marieraient assureraient leur félicité et leur bonheur marital durant toute leur vie, ainsi que de leurs descendants. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des jeunes gens qui préfèrent se marier ici plutôt qu'à la chapelle.

— Vraiment, répondit Elizabeth sans conviction. Au fond il n'y a vraiment pas de grande différence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un mariage ne serait pas béni des cieux qu'il soit organisé ici ou dans n'importe quelle autre chapelle.

— Moi non plus je dois dire. Se marier dans ce temple est juste une question d'esthétisme et d'originalité à mon avis. Si un jour je me marie je le ferai ici, je n'ai rien à perdre. Ce temple sera beau lorsqu'il sera décoré pour l'événement. Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Elizabeth contempla le temple de haut en bas :

— En effet oui, j'imagine que ce sera joli …

Elle regarda les deux statues qui entouraient de chaque côté l'entrée du temple, l'une représentait la Sainte Marie et elle ne reconnut pas l'autre qu'elle demanda au jeune homme.

— C'est le Saint François, symbole de la paix et de l'amour, expliqua t-il.

Elle considéra ladite statue un instant. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir les yeux de celle-ci virer en jaune entraînant un réflexe de recul chez Elizabeth.

— Mr. Darcy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— J'ai cru voir les yeux de cette statue changer de couleur ? expliqua-t-elle aussi confuse qu'étonnée.

— Vraiment ? réagit Robin en considérant la statue à son tour.

— Non…, oubliez cela. C'était peut-être le reflet du soleil qui me joue des tours.

Robin finit de nettoyer l'extérieur du temple et commença à astiquer la statue mystérieuse avec un chiffon.

— L'origine de la légende du pouvoir enchanteresse du temple est basé sur la présence de cette statue qui en est, en quelque sorte le gardien en fait, commenta-t-il.

Elizabeth se remit à fixer la statue comme pour la défier.

— Tout ceci me parait invraisemblable… et pourtant au point où on en est…, réfléchit-elle pour elle-même.

Mr. Robin… reprit-elle, sortant de son monologue.

— Je vous en prie appelez-moi Robin, je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans, sourit-il.

— Bien. Robin… Pensiez-vous que… qu'il soit possible que le temple… la statue… ou quoi que ce soit, pourrait jeter un sort de nature disons … pas toujours bienveillante ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

— … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question de votre part. Et j'avoue que je ne saurais vous répondre. Entre nous, je n'imagine pas vraiment cette statue avoir de tels pouvoirs… Après tout ce n'est qu'une représentation.

— J'aurai pensé à peu près comme vous mais…

Elizabeth s'interrompit cherchant à trouver des fondements à sa question mais au risque de se faire passer pour un fou, elle n'allait pas avouer à cet homme qu'elle avait échangé son corps avec Mr. Darcy et qu'elle doutait cette statue en être l'origine.

— J'admets que cette légende que vous m'avez raconté a piqué ma curiosité… continua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Robin haussa les épaules et se déplaça vers l'autre statue représentant la Sainte Marie pour l'astiquer à son tour. En deux fois, Elizabeth revit les yeux de l'autre statue virer en jaune furtivement pour revenir à sa couleur initiale. Ce ne fut plus son imagination ni le reflet du soleil, c'était des signes explicites de ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

Elle eut comme une révélation et comme si les pièces d'un puzzle se formèrent dans son esprit : le temple, la statue, symbole de l'amour et de la paix, …la demande en mariage rejetée, leur violente altercation, l'enchantement, le mauvais sort…

— Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit congé et remercia Robin en lui laissant à ses tâches.

* * *

Arrivée à Hunsford, elle se fit introduire dans le petit salon. Mais Darcy n'y était pas contrairement à ce que la servante lui avait annoncé. Son regard fut attiré par un portrait qui était sur la table près de la fenêtre. Curieuse, elle s'y approcha et reconnut agréablement surprise le dessin. Elle le prit et fut tout de suite frappée par la ressemblance car il représentait son propre visage. Elle fut émerveillée par la qualité du croquis, pas entièrement fini à quelques détails près, mais laissait visiblement entrevoir un portrait fidèle. Et ces yeux…, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient fidèlement reproduits …

Darcy qui rejoignit la salle en buvant du café sursauta en la voyant présente dans la pièce, la feuille à la main. Depuis ces journées passées dans le corps d'un autre, c'était toujours aussi surprenant de se découvrir soi-même le corps distinct de son esprit. De plus ne s'attendant pas à la voir dans la pièce, sa surprise se décupla.

— Miss Elizabeth… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici…

Ils s'accueillirent en s'inclinant.

— Comment allez-vous Mr. Darcy ? J'étais en train d'admirer …cette image…

Elizabeth reconsidéra le portrait avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur diverti.

— C'est vous qui l'aviez fait …? questionna-t-elle.

— Non…, enfin oui… Ce n'est presque rien, juste un gribouillage ...

— … Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel talent…

— Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'appellerai une réussite, donnez-moi ça… répliqua-t-il en prenant la feuille des mains d'Elizabeth.

— Pas une réussite ? Mr Darcy, c'est un chef d'œuvre !

— Je ne le crois pas, ce dessin a plein de défauts … Je m'excuse s'il ne fait pas justice à votre beauté, expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux l'air de rien.

D'une part, Elizabeth voulut lui faire une plaisanterie cinglante en lui répliquant que dans ses souvenirs, il l'avait trouvé tout juste passable mais s'en abstint. Et d'une autre part, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres et de rosir, doutant vraiment à croire que Mr Darcy aurait encore gardé son amour pour elle malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient échangées. Elle était convaincue qu'il avait dit ses derniers mots d'excuse plus par politesse et par souci de la blesser au cas où le portrait n'aurait pas plu à Elizabeth qu'autre chose.

— … Bon. Peu importe… dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise et en rangeant rapidement la feuille dans le tiroir. Quelles nouvelles de Rosings ?

Elle faillit oublier la raison de sa visite et en reprenant son sérieux, elle lui relata les nouvelles. Darcy l'écouta avec attention lui narrer sa promenade au temple et ce qu'elle y avait appris en rapport avec le sort qui les emprisonnait. Après mûre discussion, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain.

* * *

De l'intérieur de sa voiture qui passait par là, Lady Catherine aperçut « Darcy » sortir du domaine d'Hunsford. Elle ordonna au cocher de s'arrêter et de héler Mr Darcy pour la rejoindre dans le carrosse. A contrecœur, Elizabeth dut accepter de rentrer avec Lady Catherine, regrettant déjà la promenade qu'elle avait envisagée d'effectuer. Sur la route, Lady Catherine s'enquit de la santé de Miss Bennet puis faisait des remarques sur la situation critique des demoiselles Bennet, déshéritées de leur propre domaine.

Le discours de Lady Catherine concernant sa famille rappelait un peu à Elizabeth celui de sa propre mère mais si celle-ci prévoyait caser au moins Jane, à un homme riche, Lady Catherine était moins exigeant pour le choix du mari d'une des ainées des filles Bennet, jugeant qu'un mari modeste de leur milieu suffirait. Faisant preuve de patience, Elizabeth soupira de soulagement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le domaine de Rosings. Elle s'excusa et se réfugia à la bibliothèque comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas contre la compagnie du Colonel qui la rejoignit plus tard pour lui proposer quelques activités ensemble.

Si le Colonel et Anne soupçonnaient leur cousin d'éprouver de l'attirance pour Elizabeth, ce n'était pas le cas pour Lady Catherine. Ses airs supérieurs, sa haute opinion qu'elle a d'elle même et de sa famille mélangés avec sa grande confiance en son neveu préféré rendaient Lady Catherine absolument aveugle au fait que Darcy pourrait s'intéresser à une femme de basse condition comme Elizabeth. Pour elle, les visites à Hunsford se résumaient à des visites de courtoisie envers les voisins et de leur invitée.

Pendant le souper, Elizabeth se sentait de bonne humeur, du fait de sa découverte de la journée, imaginant que bientôt elle quitterait toute cette mascarade et pourrait retrouver sa vie normale d'antan. Mais son espoir fut atténué sur le chemin vers le temple le lendemain matin. S'ils avaient enfin découvert l'origine de leur problème, rien ne présageait pour autant que tout redeviendrait à la normale.

Elle trouva Darcy contempler avec attention cette fameuse statue de quoi Elizabeth lui avait parlé, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette sculpture qui paraissait à première vue banale était l'origine de ce bouleversement notable qui se produisait dans sa vie. A la vue de cet endroit, ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes désagréables souvenirs en mémoire mais prirent le soin de ne rien paraitre de leur malaise. Ils se situèrent tous les deux faisant face à l'entrée. .

— Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire maintenant…, dit Darcy.

Elizabeth marqua une pause se demandant la même question et les doutes qu'elle avait ressenties en chemin se confirmèrent.

— On peut essayer de fermer les yeux et nous concentrer… répondit-t-elle.

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux pendant un moment espérant récupérer leurs corps respectifs. Ils rouvrirent leurs yeux et rien ne se passa.

— C'est ridicule…, souffla finalement Darcy dans un soupir.

— Aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse être, comment voulez-vous que ça marche si vous n'y mettez pas un minimum de conviction et de volonté…

— Mais je…

— Chut… ! Écoutez…, chuchota Elizabeth en l'interrompant.

Des bruits similaires à des cailloux qui tombent se firent entendre. En simultané, ils ressentirent un léger tremblement du temple. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir et aussitôt Darcy poussa légèrement Elizabeth derrière lui en s'exclamant : « Eloignez-vous ! » en se mettant devant elle, tandis que quelques cailloux de taille aléatoire se versaient venant de la partie haute du temple. La statue suivait le rythme d'ébranlement du temple en vibrant sur place tandis que l'autre statue ne bougeait pas. Le phénomène dura environ trente secondes avant que tout ne redevint normal.

— Incroyable..., murmura Darcy.

Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

Elle répondit négativement de la tête.

— Croyez-vous que ce fut un signe… positif ? questionna-t-elle.

— J'ose espérer que oui. Et pourtant rien n'a changé, commenta-t-il en contemplant Elizabeth à travers son corps à lui.

— Le sort se démêlera peut-être pendant la nuit, comme pour la première fois.

Darcy fixa la statue.

— Espérons-le. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre demain.


	6. Séparation

**Guest**(3) : Merci beaucoup ! La suite c'est maintenant

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Séparation**

(...)

— Croyez-vous que ce fut un signe… positif ? questionna Elizabeth.

— J'ose espérer que oui. Et pourtant rien n'a changé, commenta Darcy en contemplant Elizabeth à travers son corps à lui.

— Le sort se démêlera peut-être pendant la nuit, comme pour la première fois.

Darcy fixa la statue un instant.

— Espérons-le. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, conclut ce dernier.

Elizabeth tiqua et doutait, quelque chose la préoccupait mais elle s'abstint d'exprimer ses craintes à Mr Darcy.

Sur le chemin du retour à leurs logements, ils restèrent silencieux et Elizabeth était loin de deviner que Mr Darcy doutait aussi que le sort se démêlerait ainsi. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas en discuter et étaient trop gênés pour exprimer leurs vraies pensées sur la question. Celles de Darcy tendaient à la pensée sur la manière dont il avait demandé la main de la jeune fille. Il était visible qu'Elizabeth s'était sentie offensée, en plus il avait été loin de se douter qu'elle nourrissait déjà des ressentiments envers lui, son bavard cousin avait enfoncé le clou dans le trou, il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance.

— Mais mes sentiments étaient sincères… Et j'ai en horreur la dissimulation sous toutes ses formes … pensa-t-il dans un soupir une fois dans son lit la nuit tombée.

Cette maudite statue …. grogna-il intérieurement.

Il devait l'admettre, son orgueil en avait pris un grand coup par le rejet d'Elizabeth et la façon avec laquelle elle l'avait fait.

Après un dernier soupir de contrariété mélangé avec de la plainte, Darcy souffla sa bougie et essaya de dormir mais ses pensées ne le laissèrent pas tranquille. « _Cette arrogance, cette fierté, cette suffisance que vous affichez, ce mépris pour autrui m'ont fait comprendre que vous êtes le tout dernier homme au monde avec qui j'accepterai de me marier ! » Encore et _toujours ces mots, qui le pourchassaient depuis ce jour-là. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle le refuse… et en plus de cette manière-là, qui lui a valu un cœur bien brisé en milliers de morceaux, et un orgueil blessé comme jamais. Mais après leur premier rencontre au bal de Meryton avec ses manières peu engageantes, son refus de danser en la traitant de passable… Pourquoi s'étonnait-t-il qu'elle était peu encline à l'accepter ?

Mais au moins il y avait eu la lettre…

Mais que diable attendait donc cette statue qu'il fasse … ?

Dans la maison voisine, dans son lit, Elizabeth était en train de se poser la même question à elle-même … Elizabeth déglutit… Cette statue devrait comprendre que seul un amour profond la convaincrait à se marier et dispute ou pas, on ne peut forcer l'amour… Si c'était ce que cette statue attendait d'elle, alors ce n'était pas gagné… du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait… Mais tout était encore plus ou moins confus dans son esprit et son jeune cœur. Et ce sort ne l'aidait pas. Mais de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un seul frontière qu'il est aisé de franchir… Et après ces incroyables journées qu'elle avait passées avec ce monsieur, à le connaitre mieux, pouvait-on espérer qu'elle avait déjà dépassé au moins la frontière de la haine…

* * *

Le lendemain, aucun changement ne se produit.

Elizabeth retourna seule au temple de bon matin. Elle fixa la statue et son imagination la fit percevoir comme un petit sourire narquois au niveau de la bouche de la sculpture représentant le Saint François. Elle inspira un instant, et comme si elle s'adressait à la statue, commença à parler :

— …Ce n'était pas comme si je détestais Mr. Darcy en lui-même... Ce sont ses agissements que je … que je ne comprenais pas…

Mais maintenant qu'on a fait le point, il est plus que temps que vous rendez tout à la normale ne pensez-vous pas ? continua Elizabeth.

Elizabeth coupa son discours et soupira. Elle doutait que cette démarche porterait vraiment ses fruits. Toute cette histoire était bizarre et sa situation en train de parler à un objet était encore plus grotesque. Elle entendit un bruit léger de pas qui la fit sursauter en se retournant pour voir qui était là.

— Mr Darcy ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise; il était debout à quelques mètres de l'escalier du temple. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver…

— Miss Elizabeth, s'inclina-t-il. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…

— … Depuis quand… êtes-vous là ? questionna-t-elle un peu embarrassée, se demandant ce que Mr Darcy avait entendu de son monologue.

— Il y a juste quelques instants…

— Oh…

Il y eut une pause avant que Darcy ne reprit la parole pour éviter le silence.

— Le sort ne s'est pas levé… commenta-t-il ne trouvant pas quelque chose de constructif à dire.

— Visiblement oui… dit Elizabeth. Mon Dieu… Que va-t-on faire…

Elizabeth se mit à s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier du temple, le menton sur les genoux, ses jambes entourées de ses mains, avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

— J'ai quelque chose pour vous dit Darcy en lui tendant une lettre qu'elle prit.

Elle la décacheta et la lut tandis que Darcy resta sur ses gardes. La dernière fois où elle avait reçu une lettre d'un membre de sa famille, elle avait changé d'humeur d'un instant à l'autre.

— C'est une lettre de mon père. Il est plus que temps pour moi de rentrer à Longbourn… dit Elizabeth après avoir fini sa lecture.

— Et Georgiana m'attend à Londres commenta Darcy pensivement.

Se rendant compte soudainement de la signification de leurs paroles, Darcy fixa Elizabeth à travers son corps à lui tandis qu'Elizabeth en fit de même avec Darcy et elle comprit tout de suite le cours de ses pensées…

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Darcy ne se mit à arpenter le hall d'entrée du temple :

— Doit-on vraiment en arriver là …? Ce n'est pas possible…

Une voix retentit soudainement derrière eux.

— Bonjour les enfants.

Darcy et Elizabeth sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent simultanément et virent une petite vieille dame bizarre qui leur souriait. C'était elle qui venait de parler.

— Mon Dieu … ! Vous m'avez fait peur… réagit Elizabeth la main sur le cœur.

— Bien le bonjour à vous les jeunes gens.

— Bonjour… répondit Elizabeth étonnée par la présence de cette étrange vieille dame inconnue qui avait surgi de nulle part et qui les abordait.

Le sourire permanent qui semblait se faire voir sur les lèvres de la vieille femme ne tardait pas à agacer Darcy. Le faisait-elle exprès ou était-ce une séquelle dû à un accident ?

Remarquant qu' _« Elizabeth »_ n'avait pas répondu à son salutation, la vieille dame s'approcha plus près d' _« elle »_ et répéta. Les sourcils froncés et un peu étonné par les manières peu communes de la vieille dame et sa présence même en ce moment précis à cet endroit et dans cette situation, Darcy lui répondit par une très légère inclinaison de la tête à peine perceptible.

— Mr Darcy…, toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois… railla la femme âgée.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et intervint pour couvrir les manières réservées de son jeune ami en se tenant debout près de lui, et lui demanda :

— La connaissez-vous ? A qui a-t-on honneur… ajouta-t-elle en regardant la vieille femme… Hey … attendez un instant…, mais comment… mais vous l'avez appelé Mr Darcy… !?

— Le sort n'est toujours pas levé à ce que je voix répondit la vieille dame calmement avec son éternel sourire énervant sur les lèvres.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes au courant pour l'échange ? Vous êtes peut-être là pour nous aider !? s'exclama Elizabeth instantanément en tenant la vieille dame par ses deux épaules. Je vous en prie, dites-nous : comment fait-on pour redevenir à la normale ?

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre mais je ne le sais pas.

Déçue, Elizabeth lâcha les épaules de la vieille dame. En s'approchant de la vieille femme à son tour, Darcy intervint en lui disant :

— Vraiment !? Si je puis me permettre, vous avez l'air de savoir quelque chose pourtant…

— On a retrouvé sa langue on dirait… répondit la vieille femme amusée.

— Je vous en prie…, ma langue n'est pas le problème, pourriez-vous plutôt m'aider à retrouver mon corps…, s'il vous plait…, dit Darcy.

La vieille femme secoua négativement la tête l'air désolé.

— Et pourtant vous savez ce qui nous est arrivé, ajouta Darcy. Laissez-moi me souvenir… oui je crois que je vous ai déjà vu avant…, maintenant cela me revient… Vous êtes la grand-mère du jeune garçon qui rend service à la paroisse…

— En effet oui je suis la grand-mère de Robin, je passais par là et je vous ai entendu parler avec votre jeune amie… Je dois dire que votre situation est très étrange… et hilarante.

Darcy essaya d'adopter une attitude calme et patiente, malgré le contraire, face à cette vieille personne qui avait l'air de se ravir de leur détresse.

— Pourrais-je savoir après quel évènement ce phénomène s'était-il produit ? questionna la vieille femme curieusement.

Mr Darcy marqua une pause.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous le dire… dit-il embarrassé.

— Je vous en prie, intervint Elizabeth. Madame… ?

— Mrs Agnès. Et je crois que vous connaissez aussi mon petit-fils ?

— En effet oui. Je suis Elizabeth.

— Il m'a parlé de sa rencontre d'avant-hier avec Mr Darcy, c'est-à-dire : vous, à ce même endroit et je dois avouer que le fait que vous ayez posé certaines questions sur la légende de cette statue m'a intrigué, et vous voir tous les deux ici ont confirmé mes doutes.

— S'il vous plait, Mrs Agnès, dites-nous ce que vous savez qui puisse peut-être nous aider dit aimablement Elizabeth.

— Je ne sais pas comment le sort se dissout mais il y a très longtemps de cela, dans mes jeunes années, j'avais entendu parler vaguement d'un phénomène similaire au vôtre qui s'était produit entre deux personnes…

— Et que s'est-il passé après ?!

— Ils ont retrouvé leurs corps respectifs et je ne sais plus ce qu'ils sont devenus.

— Combien de temps cela avait duré ?

— Je ne sais pas, je dirais quelques jours, c'était une rumeur et cela remonte à bien des années et vous savez, à mon âge, la mémoire n'est plus très bonne. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas connu personnellement ces personnes.

Tant d'excitation pour rien, Elizabeth s'attendait à plus d'informations.

— Merci Mrs Agnes, sourit-elle.

— Ne perdez pas espoir, je crois que si vous continuez sur cette voie, tout redeviendra à la normale bientôt. dit-elle avec son sourire qui semblait être devenu plus bienveillant et sincère.

— Quelle voie !? réagirent simultanément Darcy et Elizabeth.

Surpris par leur réactions égales, ils se regardèrent deux secondes puis rougirent légèrement en baissant leurs yeux.

— A ce que je vois, remarqua Mrs Agnes, je crois que vous le saurez bien assez tôt… Et à vous de le découvrir mes enfants ! A vous de le découvrir …!

Sur ce, Mrs Agnes se retourna et commença à marcher pour quitter les lieux. Nos deux héros regardèrent Mrs Agnes s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue.

— Quelle étrange vieille bonne femme… lança Elizabeth.

— Je confirme… répondit Darcy. Et j'aurai aimé qu'elle s'exprime moins mystérieusement …

— Bien, c'était assez apeurant..., à un moment j'avais cru que c'était elle qui nous a ensorcelé...

Darcy et Elizabeth comprirent qu'ils devraient encore continuer ce jeu de rôles qu'ils espèrent ne durerait plus longtemps. Il était temps pour « Elizabeth » de rentrer chez elle, de même pour Darcy…

* * *

— Cette fois-ci est-ce pour de bon ? demanda le colonel Fitzwilliam à _« son cousin »_ le soir venu à Rosings Park après qu'Elizabeth ait annoncé leur départ.

Ils étaient installés dans la salle de jeu comme à leurs habitudes, après le souper.

— Je le pense bien …oui répondit Elizabeth.

Le jour du départ des neveux de Lady Catherine, les adieux avec les De Bourgh étaient moins communs qu'Elizabeth ne s'y était attendue. Anne lui avait fait ses adieux en tenant la main de _« Darcy »_ dans les siennes en disant :

\- Mon cher cousin, votre visite a plu à mère et votre présence nous manquera certainement dans les prochains jours qui viendront. Portez-vous bien et dites le bonjour à Georgiana pour moi. ». Puis Elizabeth adressa ses remerciements et ses adieux à Lady Catherine. Le colonel Fitzwilliam en fit de même et tous les deux montèrent dans leur voiture dont le cocher reçut l'ordre d'aller vers Hunsford.

De l'intérieur de la voiture le colonel aperçut _« Elizabeth »_ qui se tenait devant le domaine, apparemment «elle » attendait leur passage.

— Voyez-vous cela, lança le colonel à _« son cousin »._ Regardez qui est à l'accueil, j'ose croire que c'est votre venue qu'elle guette ainsi mon ami…

La calèche s'arrêta devant Darcy et le colonel Fitzwilliam en sortit suivi d'Elizabeth.

— Bonjour _« Miss Elizabeth »,_ l'accueillit le colonel Fitzwilliam. Nous passons pour dire nos adieux à vous et aux Collins. Nous allons partir. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Darcy le regarda puis dirigea ses yeux vers Elizabeth avant de répondre :

— Je ne le crains oui…

Le colonel regarda à son tour _« son cousin »_ avant de dire :

— Dois-je conclure que notre compagnie vous manquera, car dans notre cas, soyez sûr que nous nous languirons de la vôtre.

Le colonel vit _« Elizabeth »_ qui continua à fixer _« Mr Darcy »_ avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

Le colonel s'éloigna pour rejoindre Charlotte qui venait de sortir du domaine à son tour. Elle était au pas de la porte et il lui fit un discours d'adieu similaire à celui qu'il avait adressé à _« Elizabeth »_.

De son côté Darcy s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui lui dit tout bas :

— Je crois que ça y est…

— Oui…, répondit-il. …Embrassez Georgiana pour moi et dites-lui qu'elle me manque beaucoup… enfin, dites-lui qu'elle m'a beaucoup manqué… … Non, en fait, ne lui dites rien…

Il se mit à marmonner pour lui-même.

— Mr Darcy, que dites-vous ? s'enquit Elizabeth.

— Non, rien… Ne vous en faites pas… Rappelez-vous, vous avez juste à prendre Georgiana à Londres… et de faire comme on a convenu...

Du seuil de la porte, Charlotte remarqua _« sa jeune amie »_ en pleine discussion avec _« Mr Darcy »,_ elle nota qu'ils prenaient le soin de parler discrètement comme s'ils se disaient des secrets.

— Ce petit séjour en vos compagnies a été assez intéressant, dit Charlotte au colonel en dirigeant un regard significatif vers Elizabeth et Darcy.

— Je suis du même avis que vous, répondit le colonel en se tournant à son tour vers les deux autres, comprenant le cours des pensées de son interlocutrice.

Elizabeth n'appréciait guère la façon dont le colonel Fitzwilliam et Charlotte les fixaient si bien qu'elle conclut brusquement son entrevue avec Mr Darcy, non sans l'étonnement de ce dernier, et dirigea toute son entière attention vers son amie :

— Charlotte ! … Je veux dire… Mrs Collins, merci pour votre hospitalité, c'est ici que nous nous disons adieu.

Charlotte ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ces derniers jours, le très correct _« Mr Darcy »_ avait cette tendance à l'appeler juste par son prénom. Elle tiqua deux secondes et lui répondit :

— Mr Darcy, colonel, c'est nous qui vous remercions pour votre compagnie. Excusez Mr Collins s'il n'est pas là pour recevoir vos respects, mais je parle pour nous deux pour vous souhaiter un bon voyage !

— Merci ! répondit le colonel.

Elizabeth voulut prendre son amie dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas. Imitant le colonel, elle se contenta de faire une courbette à Charlotte et à Darcy avant qu'ils ne retournèrent dans leur calèche.

La calèche s'ébranla et sous la direction du cocher, les chevaux commencèrent à partir. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth n'avait pas quitté Darcy des yeux et quand la voiture se fut un peu plus éloignée, elle se retourna pour le voir à travers le vitre arrière tandis que Darcy la regardait aussi de son côté, avec encore ce léger sourire triste sur les lèvres.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous vous étiez tant attaché à Hunsford… lanca le colonel Fitzwilliam à « son cousin » l'air de rien.

Elizabeth sursauta un peu et entreprit de se retourner rapidement en avant pour s'asseoir droitement. Après un léger sourire, le colonel ajouta :

— Vous savez il n'est pas trop tard pour décider de rester encore… je ne pourrais que comprendre et j'en ai pris l'habitude. Miss Elizabeth ne partira que demain, vous aurez encore toute une journée pour passer du temps avec elle...

Elizabeth marqua une pause avant de répondre :

— Avez-vous encore quelques taquineries à ajouter ? D'autres remarques peut-être… ? Parce que c'est l'occasion ou jamais, il faut en profiter…

— Non, j'ai fini, rit le colonel. Là, je retrouve bien mon cousin mon cher Darcy ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son rire.

— Et vous, arrêtez avec vos sourires fins…, je n'aime pas trop cela, c'est assez gênant.

Lorsqu'il la laissa enfin tranquille, elle put se laisser aller à ses pensées. Elle appuya sa tête sur le siège n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, et l'évolution incroyable de sa situation. Elle était là dans cette calèche, en route vers Londres, livrée à elle-même, avec le colonel Fitzwilliam pour seule compagnie, et qui ne savait rien de qui elle était vraiment.

"Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, faites juste ceci..."; Mr Darcy lui avait dit mais elle se sentait vraiment angoissée et savait que lui aussi était tout aussi confus qu'elle. Et elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait en parallèle quand elle l'avait regardé près de Charlotte, pendant que la calèche s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne s'éloignaient pas l'un de l'autre, le temps de cette épreuve.

Depuis le jour de la découverte de la statue jusqu'au jour du départ du Kent, tous les matins, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était précipitée devant le miroir de « sa » chambre pour voir si elle avait retrouvé son corps mais, à chaque fois, elle avait vu cet homme aux yeux bleus plutôt agréable à voir, à la stature imposante, et les cheveux encore en bataille qui la dévisageait… Et dire que cet homme l'avait aimé, l'avait aimé assez pour se décider à passer le restant de ses jours avec elle...

Darcy entreprit d'écrire une dernière fois avant son départ du Kent pour régler certaines choses. Il ne pouvait s'occuper directement de ses affaires pendant un moment et en laissait le soin à ses régisseurs en donnant les consignes nécessaires pour cela.

Il pria pour que rien n'arrive à Elizabeth. Il avait pensé à l'éventualité de l'accompagner à Londres et rester pas loin d'elle le temps que cette mascarade prit fin mais Elizabeth ne pouvait voyager seule avec lui et son cousin comme seuls compagnons, ce ne serait pas convenable ... Aucune solution satisfaisante n'avait été trouvée, et le père d'Elizabeth était apparemment impatient de la voir rentrer. On dirait que le chemin était tout tracé, sans qu'il puisse agir…

Il était préoccupé par elle mais ne réalisa pas encore ce qui l'attendait aussi, il allait rejoindre la famille Bennet, cette même famille qu'il avait dénigré. Elizabeth avait du mal à imaginer le schéma dans son esprit … Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire nerveux… tout ce qui leur arrivait était incroyable et elle n'avait pas pensé que cela irait si loin... pensant que cela ne durerait que le temps du reste de leur séjour dans le Kent, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Cette statue n'était-elle pas un Saint, et un Saint n'était-il pas censé être comme une sorte d'Ange Gardien, au lieu de cela on avait l'impression qu'elle était malveillant.

Darcy et Elizabeth avaient chacun de mauvais pressentiments et n'étaient pas encore aux bords de leurs surprises.


	7. Longbourn

_Reponse aux commentaires guest :_

**_Guest_**_ : Merci, je vais essayer d'être le plus rapide possible dans la publication de chapitres._

**_Lys-Rose _**_: Bonjour, ravie de te voir. En effet c'est vrai que dans le livre Mrs Gardiner avait invité (si je ne me trompe pas...) Elizabeth à voyager avant sa venue dans le Kent mais dans cette version, les Gardiner n'ont pas encore annoncé leur voyage et encore moins invité Elizabeth... On verra bien si ils vont faire ce voyage ensemble... Et merci pour tes propositions, ça me donne de nouvelles idées. Je crois qu'on a pensé plus ou moins la même chose... et on verra bien ce qui va se passer..._

**_Marie110, Muguet_**_ : Merci pour vos messages :)_

**_Felicity Mamoo_**_ : Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP et merci encore_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Longbourn**

Mrs Gardiner était assise dans le salon de Longbourn accompagnée de Jane et de Mary. Le silence dans la salle avec les deux jeunes filles qui se montraient peu bavardes accentuait encore plus à ses yeux, l'ambiance mélancolique ajoutée par la mine triste qu'avait pris Jane depuis son séjour à Londres. Les Gardiner avaient pris la bonne décision en ramenant leur nièce chez elle il y a quelques jours de cela. Le retour de Lizzie attendu ce jour ne pouvait que mieux tomber, Mrs Gardiner espérant qu'elle pourrait apporter un quelconque réconfort à sa sœur aînée.

« Elizabeth » arriva environ une heure après le dîner avec l'accueil chaleureuse de Jane et de Mrs Gardiner dans le salon. Darcy, caché à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille, était dépassé par les évènements. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'éloigner que Jane Bennet et Mrs Gardiner, l'une après l'autre, lui firent des accolades, il restait figé, le corps et les bras bien droits.

— Nous avons ramené Jane pour l'éviter de rester à Londres plus longtemps, murmura Mrs Gardiner aux oreilles de « sa nièce » lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se fourvoyait si elle croyait que « sa nièce » avait compris et capté instantanément ce qu'elle voulait que « celle-ci » comprenne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Darcy pour deviner que l'homme et la femme qui étaient les seuls qui lui étaient inconnus dans la demeure jusqu'à maintenant, étaient l'oncle et la tante d'Elizabeth : Mr et Mrs Gardiner, dont il avait déjà entendu en parler, et qui logeaient à Gracechurch Street.

On proposa à « Elizabeth » de se ménager un peu après son voyage qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter en sortant pour se dégourdir les jambes, en abandonnant le thé et les pains beurrés qu'on avait préparés pour elle. Darcy ne revint de sa promenade que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher. Être ainsi désœuvré alors qu'il y avait tant à régler à Pemberley le contrariait au plus haut point.

Les femmes étaient probablement dans le salon en train de tricoter, de lire ou de papoter… Et c'était le dernier endroit de la maison où il voulait aller. Il entreprit d'entrer dans la première pièce qu'il vit et qu'il avait deviné être la bibliothèque en apercevant à travers la porte entrouverte des étagères pleine de livres.

Il poussa la porte et y vit aussitôt Mr Gardiner et Mr Bennet qui l'accueillirent avec des sourires paternels et affectueux. Mr Bennet dit qu' « Elizabeth » lui avait manqué et « l »'invita à s'installer si « elle » le souhaitait.

Entre les occupants du salon et de la bibliothèque, mieux valait choisir la compagnie tranquille de ces deux hommes. Après avoir demandé si « Elizabeth » souhaitait quelque chose, Mr Bennet émit le plaisir de retrouver sa fille pour avoir de nouveau des conversations d'esprit, car à part Jane, Elizabeth était la seule personne intelligente des femmes de la famille.

A ce même moment, des exclamations et des rires de quelques-unes de ces dernières retentissaient dans le couloir. Mr Bennet, par un geste de la main, non sans grimacer légèrement, pria à « sa fille cadette » de fermer entièrement la porte. Darcy s'exécuta et Mr Gardiner commenta comme il en a l'habitude :

— Je vous félicite mon beau-frère d'arriver à tenir le coup avec exclusivement six présences féminines à la maison ! Je ne dis pas cela pour vous ennuyer Lizzie. Et juste entre nous, heureusement que vous êtes là, on ne sait ce qui adviendra à ce pauvre Mr Bennet dans le cas contraire.

Ce dernier adressa un sourire affectueux à « sa fille ». Darcy le vit sous un autre jour. Mr Bennet semblait être plus fin qu'on peut se laisser croire et apparemment très attaché à Elizabeth. Il était vrai qu'avec le tempérament de Mrs Bennet ajouté à celui de certaines de ses autres filles, la vie quotidienne de ce vieil homme devait n'être pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Ces quatre murs qui les entouraient étaient son refuge.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'on entendit de nouveaux bruits dans le couloir; une voix criant à tue-tête le nom de Lizzie.

— Elizabeth, épargnez-moi ce chahut et allez voir rapidement ce que vos sœurs vous veulent réagit Mr Bennet.

A contrecœur, Darcy sortit et à peine il franchit le seuil de la porte que Lydia alla vers lui; suivie de ses autres sœurs, en s'exclamant :

— Lizzie ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous ne devinerez jamais jamais ce que Tante Phillips vient de nous apprendre !

Darcy pensa que cette soi-disant fameuse nouvelle devait être aussi frivole que cette fille devant lui l'était. N'y tenant plus, elle continua :

— Mr Wickham s'est fiancé ! Avec Mary King … Vous savez cette fille laide et niaise que nous avons vue lors de ces soirées chez Tante Phillips, ajouta Lydia dédaigneusement. Pauvre Mr Wickham… !

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, plussoya Kitty. Toutes les jeunes filles de la région sont bouleversées par la nouvelle. Apparemment Mr Wickham était beaucoup apprécié.

Mrs Hill annonça que le souper était servi. Darcy en profita pour rejoindre la salle à manger et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il n'en fut pas moins curieux de savoir qui était cette Miss King car on ne pouvait pas entièrement se fier au jugement de Lydia. Il souhaita bien du courage à celle qui sera la future femme de Wickham.

Sa curiosité fut assouvie car Jane le rejoignit en lui disant qu'apparemment Miss King a eu la bonne fortune de se voir hériter dix mille livres. Les motivations de Wickham étaient plus qu'évidentes et Miss King apparemment ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, ne considérant que le côté superficiel de Mr Wickham. Pour elle, il était le beau charmant fiancé idéal que les autres filles rêvaient d'avoir, et que seule elle était arrivée à obtenir. Mrs Gardiner commenta que dans sa peu favorable situation, cela ne l'étonnait guère que le jeune homme ait cherché une femme fortunée à épouser. Mrs Bennet conclut la conversation en leur souhaitant de trouver la félicitée dans leur mariage car une fois que le confort matériel était acquis dans le ménage, le bonheur était à portée de main.

Quelque part, Mr Darcy remercia la Providence qu'Elizabeth n'ait pas adopté les mêmes principes que sa mère. Et même si elle l'avait repoussé, cela l'a permis de pouvoir se remettre en question lui-même car il devait l'admettre, certains propos d'Elizabeth durant leur dispute dans le Kent l'avaient affecté plus qu'il ne voulut le reconnaitre.

A l'heure du souper, la conversation se faisait dans la bonne humeur, presque comme d'habitude chez les Bennet. On posait des questions sur le ménage de Charlotte ainsi que sur Lady Catherine Bourgh et sa demeure, dont Mr Collins avait fait tant d'éloges lors de son passage à Longbourn. Le souper était très animé. Et toute cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale ne tardait pas à rendre Darcy mal à l'aise.

Si on omettait les réunions d'affaire et de famille, la plupart du temps il était habitué à prendre ses repas quotidiens seul ou avec Georgiana. Et même du vivant de leurs parents, les déjeuners, voire la vie en générale, n'étaient pas toujours aussi joyeux, entre leur mère qui était malade et dont l'état s'était de de plus en plus aggravé au fil du temps, et leur père qui était inquiet en permanence. Il ne sut ce qui était la pire entre la période qui avait suivi la mort de sa mère, puis de son père des années plus tard, ou celle après la tentative de Wickham pour enlever Georgiana. L'atmosphère était pesante à ces périodes-là, si ce n'était pas son père pendant la première période, c'était Georgiana pendant la deuxième, qui se montrait taciturne et anéanti par le chagrin. Lui de son côté ne savait comment les réconforter, les consoler, ni mère, ni sœur, ni épouse n'existaient à Pemberley a ces moments-là…

A travers Jane et Kitty qui se parlaient en face de lui, Darcy vit Elizabeth et Georgiana qui conversaient joyeusement. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé Elizabeth maitresse de Pemberley, dans la serre, dans la chambre de sa feue mère, à table avec leurs enfants réunis tout autour, formant une famille unie et heureuse…

Darcy secoua la tête pour se remettre de ses rêveries et les éclats de rire des sœurs Bennet finirent à le réveiller pleinement et à le faire remettre les pieds sur terre.

Après le repas, la famille à l'exception de Darcy quitta table. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il entendit d'une oreille discrète Mary qui exerçait un morceau au piano avant d'aller se coucher. Ces airs de piano lui rappelèrent Georgiana qui lui manquait. Quand tout fut plus calme quelques instants plus tard et que presque tout le monde ait fini par rejoindre leur chambre, Darcy monta et désespéra de reconnaitre la chambre d'Elizabeth parmi toutes ces pièces. Mrs Gardiner qui monta à son tour vit « sa nièce » faire des allers-retours dans le couloir et avait l'air d'être en pleine détresse.

— Lizzie, que faites-vous ?

Il sursauta avant de répondre :

— J'allais rejoindre ma chambre…

— Mais votre chambre est juste ici…

Mrs Gardiner lui montra la pièce où il avait aperçu Jane tout à l'heure et en avait déduit que ce n'était pas la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il s'était trompé. Mrs Gardiner ouvrit la porte et laissa « sa nièce » entrer.

— Regardez, Jane vous attend… Bonne nuit mes chères enfants.

La brave femme ferma la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Darcy resta figé sur place en voyant Jane à la lueur des bougies, en chemise de nuit et assise sur le côté gauche du lit en lui souriant. Elle attendait visiblement que « sa sœur » la rejoigne.

Ainsi les deux sœurs ne se contentaient pas de partager la même pièce mais apparemment, elles partageaient aussi le même lit. Situation extrêmement gênante, il allait dormir aux côtés de Jane Bennet, Bingley le tuerait s'il le savait.

Jane se laissa aller sur le lit, heureuse de retrouver son plumard avec un soupir satisfait.

— Je suis contente que vous soyez revenue Lizzie !

Pour toute réponse, non sans l'étonnement de Jane, Darcy s'excusa sous prétexte de ne pas avoir sommeil, pour s'échapper au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'introduit dans la bibliothèque éclaircie par une chandelle. Il prit un livre à lire et se laissa aller sur le sofa de Mr Bennet en soupirant : « Quelle situation embarrassante… »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mr Bennet fut surpris de voir sa fille cadette endormie profondément sur son fauteuil avec les pieds assoupis sur une chaise.

C'était à cet instant que Mrs Bennet fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque :

— Mr Bennet, je voulais vous demander …Lizzie !? Que faites-vous ?

— Ne voyez-vous pas, votre fille dort. Et ne faites pas de bruit, vous la réveillerez chuchota-t-il amusé.

Les voix de Mr et Mrs Bennet retentissaient comme un bruit flou dans l'esprit endormi de Darcy. Finalement il sortit de son sommeil petit à petit et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il eut du mal à se repérer et à se souvenir de la pièce et de l'endroit où il était. Visiblement, il était loin des appartements luxueux de Pemberley et de Darcy House.

— Alors mon enfant, avez-vous bien dormi ? lui demanda une voix vers qui il se tourna par réflexe.

Darcy vit un homme aux cheveux blancs et à côté de lui, il aperçut Mrs Bennet. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa mémoire et toute sa lucidité, il sursauta.

Il s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce.

Darcy aurait préféré rester dans la bibliothèque s'il avait su un peu plus tôt ce qui l'attendait à l'étage. Jane était préparée pour la journée mais Catherine et Lydia encore en tenue de nuit avaient rejoints la chambre et couraient en se poursuivant et en riant dans toute la pièce. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu, il se retourna et sortit. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la peine qu'il causa à l'ainée des demoiselles Bennet.

La distance mélangée avec un certain détachement qu'Elizabeth mettait entre elles depuis son arrivée causa une légère frustration à Jane qui se demanda d'ailleurs où sa sœur avait bien pu passer la nuit.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, Mrs Bennet questionna Elizabeth à propos du fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit à dormir dans la bibliothèque. Darcy répondit qu'il avait voulu lire et s'était endormi malgré lui.

— Je vois… Si vous avez accepté la demande en mariage de Mr. Collins, vous auriez eu une pièce et un lit à vous toute seule Lizzie. Vous aurez pu garder la chambre que vous avez occupée à Hunsford, et vous auriez eu tout le confort et l'intimité que vous souhaitez. Mais à quoi bon regretter, à la mort de votre père, Charlotte Collins se fera un plaisir de toutes nous chasser de cette demeure et on se retrouvera toutes à la rue et vous finirez toutes vieilles filles ! reprocha Mrs Bennet à sa seconde fille.

— Mrs Bennet, s'il vous plaît épargnez nous vos plaintes de bon matin, dit Mr Bennet en commençant à lire son journal.

Darcy dévisagea Mrs Bennet qui prenait loisir à ignorer royalement son regard. Comment pouvait-elle penser que si son geste était vraiment dicté par la recherche d'un endroit plus confortable, il avait choisi pour dormir un restreint vieux fauteuil de bibliothèque avec un odeur de vieux livres au lieu d'un lit bien chaud parfumé à la lavande, à moins que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour Mrs Bennet se plaindre de sa fille.

Mais cela n'était rien par rapport à l'horreur qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi donc, cet héritier de malheur a été aussi un prétendant pour Elizabeth… Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie malgré lui, et rien que l'idée d'Elizabeth avec Mr Collins le répugna.

Il connaissait assez Elizabeth pour ne pas accepter de se marier avec un homme tel que Mr Collins, et Mrs Bennet prête à sacrifier sa fille pour la faire marier à un tel homme, ainsi Longbourn reviendra à l'une de ses filles. Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour résister aux pressions de sa famille et évité le catastrophe. Même si le choix de Mr Collins était compréhensible, il ne le supportait que modérément, malgré son effort de ne pas être trop dur avec la famille d'Elizabeth. Mais la tâche était plus aisée si la famille de celle-ci n'était pas justement Mrs Bennet et Mr Collins.

Tout cela était ajouté plus tard par les propos des deux benjamines de la famille parlant d'aller à Meryton et à l'occasion, de surprendre un militaire de leur connaissance dans son bain, en ricanant. Mr. Bennet répliqua qu'elles étaient les jeunes filles les plus sottes que ce dernier ait jamais vues avant de se replonger dans son journal. Mr Bennet sembla délaisser l'éducation de ses plus jeunes filles aux dépens de Mrs Bennet. Celle-ci fit écho aux rires de ses filles en s'exclamant que la période où elle aussi était attirée par les costumes de militaire lui manquait. Avant d'avoir décidé de demander la main d'Elizabeth, Darcy s'était déjà préparé mentalement à ce genre de schéma mais pas à ce point-là…

Il se demanda si Elizabeth n'était pas une fille adoptée mais en apercevant Mr et Mrs Gardiner, il se dit que toute la branche de la famille n'était pas ainsi. Ce couple, à première vue, avait l'air d'être correct.

Quand le repas fut terminé, la famille s'éparpilla un peu partout dans la maison. Darcy et Jane étaient les derniers restés à table tandis que Mrs Gardiner s'affaira à dégager la table avec une servante, et aidée de Mrs Bennet. Tout à son œuvre, elle continua à se plaindre :

— … Et Mr Bingley qui a fait faux bond à Jane à Londres… soupira-t-elle. Vous n'imaginez pas la terrible affliction où nous nous retrouvons ma chère belle-sœur. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si ce monsieur n'a jamais pointé son nez à Hertfordshire…

— Je comprends votre déception ma chère mais au moins épargnez à Jane de toujours entendre parler de ce gentleman.

Pour toute réponse, Mrs Bennet fit une geste de la main comme pour retirer ses derniers propos et refouler sa frustration, avant de disparaitre dans l'autre pièce, les mains pleines d'assiettes.

— Détrompez-vous ma tante, parlez de lui si vous le voulez, cela ne me fait aucun effet, répliqua la douce Jane.

Elle quitta la table un instant pour prendre une vase afin de la remettre à sa place sur la table à manger.

— Jane est convaincue que Mr Bingley lui est indiffèrent, expliqua Mrs Gardiner entre temps, tout bas à Elizabeth d'un air désolé, tout en pliant la nappe de table. Allez lui parler, la divertir un peu. C'est déjà bien que vous soyez là. Votre compagnie l'aidera beaucoup Lizzie. Je vais accompagner Kitty et Lydia à Meryton pour garder un œil sur elles.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mrs Gardiner quitta la pièce afin de se préparer pour sortir.

Pour toute réponse, Darcy se tourna vers Jane qui avait repris sa place pour coudre et l'examina. Elle croyait que Bingley ne l'aimait pas, ce sentiment était si familier à Darcy depuis le rejet haineux d'Elizabeth et il comprenait à quel point ce pouvait être douloureux de ne pas être aimé en retour. Mais seulement dans ce cas-ci, elle se trompait. Il savait parfaitement la nature des sentiments de son ami envers la jeune fille, il ne pouvait la laisser souffrir en silence ainsi.

Jane croisa le regard de sa sœur, et comme si elle devina le cours de ses réflexions :

— Il n'occupe plus mes pensées, si je le croisais dans la rue c'est à peine si je le remarquerais.

Cette femme pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ou ces paroles étaient juste une sorte de bouclier qu'elle utilisait pour masquer sa frustration. Il avait eu une réaction similaire juste après le rejet d'Elizabeth, il s'était décidé de l'oublier même si au fond il l'appréciait encore malgré tout…, et n'était pas arrivé à lui en vouloir longtemps…

Darcy se leva ayant l'intention de quitter la pièce tandis que Jane lui demanda où il allait.

— Faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps, répondit-il tout bas.

Jane questionna sa sœur du regard.

— Je vais enlever cette mine abattue de votre visage continua-t-il.

— Je vais parfaitement bien Lizzie, qu'allez-vous imaginer…

— Pensez à votre sœur, elle serait attristée si elle vous voit ainsi noyée dans la mélancolie, je vous ai toujours connu étant une jeune fille souriante…

— Je peux autant dire de vous la taquina-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire. Depuis votre retour, vous m'avez l'air d'être… comment dire… un peu pensive et désorientée…

Darcy alla répondre lorsque Lydia, accompagnée de Kitty, surgit de nulle part pour s'exclamer :

— Jane ! Lizzie ! Vous devez venir avec nous, il fait si beau dehors !

Jane déclina poliment son invitation en répondant qu'elles allaient rester. Lydia continua de parler à Kitty de nouveaux rubans qu'elle comptait acheter…, tandis que Jane reprit sa conversation interrompue avec sa sœur cadette.

— Vous m'avez manqué Lizzie. Et je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvée, et qu'on se parle comme on en a l'habitude... Je me sens mieux quand vous êtes là…

Au grand dam de Darcy, ce dernier vit Jane s'approcher dangereusement de lui ayant visiblement l'intention de lui donner un baiser sur le front. C'en était trop de contacts physiques avec Miss Bennet, il était plus que temps de l'éloigner rapidement.

— Et pour continuer sur cette voie, n'est-il pas mieux pour vous de suivre les conseils de vos jeunes sœurs et de faire une petite promenade avec elles ? Je suis sûre que sortir un peu vous changera les idées, dit-il en la bloquant habilement avec ses mains, puis la fit retourner vers la direction opposée faisant face à la porte.

Sous l'étonnement de Jane, il la repoussa légèrement jusqu'à la porte où Lydia et Kitty les attendaient.

— Je ne suis pas contre…, répondit Jane en avançant sous la pression de sa sœur. Mais… Lizzie ? Ne venez-vous pas aussi ?

— Non merci, j'ai des choses à faire…

— Si vous n'y allez pas, je peux tout autant rester aussi…

— Mais si, allez-y vous dis-je…

— … Bon, si vous insistez…

Après un sourire, Jane monta dans sa chambre avant de sortir dehors rejoindre les autres pour aller à Meryton. Darcy les regarda s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre. Puis il appuya le dos sur le mur et émit un soupir de soulagement; enfin un peu de solitude qui lui permettrait de pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il projetait de faire...


	8. Londres

Réponses aux commentaires en mode invité :

**Guest** : Ah ! un homme parmi les lecteurs ? :D Merci pour votre commentaire !

**Marie110** : De rien ! c'est un plaisir de pouvoir partager et de s'amuser ensemble :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Londres**

Cassandra Warren avait débuté son entrée dans le monde depuis quelques mois. Au tout début, presque une année auparavant, la perspective d'être présentée à la reine et d'intégrer le monde l'angoissait et l'enthousiasmait à la fois.

Elle n'avait pas tardé à découvrir qui étaient les personnes influentes de cette société mondaine. Les assemblées étaient l'occasion idéale pour voir du monde et éventuellement élargir les connaissances. Même si elle comprenait l'envie de ses cousines à trouver rapidement un époux, au fond d'elle, elle chérissait aussi ce souhait de trouver un bon mari qui lui conviendrait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'un foyer tout de suite. Après tout, elle venait à peine de sortir de pension, et avait encore quelques années devant elle, et en attendant, elle profitait de sa vie de jeune fille.

En parlant de célibat, sa curiosité fut piquée par le discours de ses amies qui avaient parlé des jeunes hommes les plus intéressants de la communauté, dont Mr Darcy, qui, dit-on, était un des meilleurs partis. Aux yeux de Cassandra, il y avait d'autres gentlemen intéressants qui mériteraient autant d'attention que lui, voire plus, seulement ils n'ont pas eu la bonne fortune d'être aussi riches. En effet elle avait vu Mr Darcy de loin une ou deux fois pendant des assemblées. Ses amis, dont le jeune beau blond était visiblement beaucoup plus enjoué et intéressant.

Et quelques minutes après l'avoir observé discrètement, tout en écoutant les commentaires de ses compagnes, Cassandra avait compris pourquoi on accordait tant d'intérêt à Mr Darcy, il était très fortuné et possédait la moitié du Derbyshire, sans cela il était un gentleman de ce qu'il y a de plus banal, pensa Cassandra.

Et presque une année plus tard, elle était à Londres pour participer à sa deuxième Saison. Elle n'était pas tout aussi excitée comme elle l'était pendant la première mais cela ne lui déplut pas moins. C'était l'occasion pour renouer avec le cercle de connaissances rencontrées l'année dernière.

Des semaines auparavant, elle avait appris que le frère de son père était le professeur de langues modernes de la jeune Miss Darcy. Mr Warren raconta à sa nièce que Miss Darcy était une élève habile et appliquée. Mais il était largement mieux si les langues étudiées théoriquement pendant des années étaient autant pratiquées au quotidien. Ainsi, avec l'autorisation des tuteurs de Georgiana et ainsi que de Mrs Annesley, il demanda à Cassandra si elle était intéressée pour pratiquer les langues modernes à l'oral avec elle. De plus, Cassandra était l'aînée de Georgiana juste de quelques années, elles pourraient sympathiser et devenir amies.

Elle accepta naturellement et fut présentée. Elle ne qualifierait pas les manières de sa nouvelle connaissance comme étant de l'hautaineté, comme on pourrait se laisser croire aux premiers abords, mais plutôt comme de la réserve. Mais plus elle avait passé du temps avec elle et plus elle apprit à l'apprécier et à la comprendre. En effet, le caractère doux et calme de Georgiana Darcy changeait un peu des compagnies à lesquelles Cassandra avait l'habitude : des femmes qui jacassaient, et toujours prêtes à se jeter sur le premier bon parti qu'elles voyaient. Au moins avec Georgiana, elle avait des conversations qui ne tournaient pas autour des hommes, de commérages ou de chiffons, et ce n'était pas pour la déplaire, au contraire.

Un après midi, Cassandra croisa à Darcy House les deux tuteurs de Georgiana qui venaient d'arriver récemment à Londres. Elle fit la connaissance du colonel Fitzwilliam et de « Mr Darcy » qui se montrèrent tous les deux aimables. Elle dut reconnaitre qu'avec le sourire avenant et le visage moins tendu que « Mr Darcy » était en train d'afficher, « il » gagnait à être mieux apprécié.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam se renseigna sur Miss Warren auprès de Mrs Annesley qui lui apprit que la jeune fille était une compagnie appropriée pour Georgiana, agréable, bienveillante et modérée. Les dires de la brave femme furent confirmés par Elizabeth qui ne tarda pas à vite apprécier Cassandra. Elle découvrit des points communs avec elle, comme le goût de la lecture. Elles se retrouvèrent pour les jours qui suivirent, à avoir de longues discussions sur la littérature, entre autres choses.

Elizabeth ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle était si angoissée de faire ce séjour à Londres puisque quelques temps après son arrivée, elle trouvait que l'endroit était divertissant, surtout lorsqu'on était dans la peau d'un homme indépendant. En effet, Elizabeth se sentait avoir vraiment plus de libertés et plus d'accessibilités qu'elle n'avait lorsqu'elle était elle-même.

Et pour commencer, elle avait découvert Darcy House : un joli bâtiment qui reflétait bien la classe sociale et la richesse de son propriétaire. Puis elle avait rencontré Georgiana dont le caractère, à première vue, était loin de ce qu'on lui avait laissé croire. Celle-ci fut particulièrement ravie de revoir son frère et son cousin. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth s'attacherait vite à Georgiana, d'autant plus que cette dernière croyait qu'elle était son frère, avec qui Georgiana agissait naturellement, sans cette réserve envers les gens qui ne leurs sont pas familiers, caractère commun de la fratrie Darcy.

La jeune fille lui apprit que les Bingley étaient partis pour quelques jours à Bath.

— Encore heureux, car je n'ai aucunement envie de les voir…, commenta Elizabeth.

Georgiana fut surprise par la réaction de « son frère », elle s'attendait à une réaction plutôt opposée.

Elizabeth découvrit bientôt les allégresses et les avantages d'être dans la peau d'un homme aisé. Avec le colonel, elle croisa des connaissances de Mr Darcy, qui étaient tous de parfaits étrangers aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Il était probable que dans cette ville, Mr Darcy adoptait un comportement différent de celui qu'il avait à Hertfordshire, puisqu'il était dans son monde ici, et vu comment les jeunes femmes se montraient vraiment particulièrement enchantées de le voir passer à Londres en cette période de la Saison…

Dans tous les cas, Mr Darcy restait encore l'homme le plus incernable qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle avait accès à tous les opéras et les théâtres dont la haute société avait le privilège de pouvoir assister. Elizabeth découvrit aussi le monde des hommes de cette même communauté par l'intermédiaire des clubs que Mr Darcy et le colonel côtoyaient. Elle put s'amuser à les observer, et put découvrir de quoi ces gentlemen se parlaient dans l'intimité de leur club. Et même si elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre certaines conversations…

Elle entendit par hasard un jeune gentleman - si on put l'appeler ainsi – visiblement poursuivi par sa conscience, racontant à son ami ses débauches amoureuses, lors de ces voyages d'affaires, tandis que sa femme restait à la maison avec leur jeune enfant. Certains hommes, quel que soit leur classe, se laissaient aller aux tentations causées par leur appétit sexuel.

Les pensées d'Elizabeth allèrent aussitôt vers ses quatre sœurs et elle-même. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait souhaité que toutes fassent un mariage d'amour. Mais malheureusement, les mariages d'amour n'étaient pas des choses qu'on voyait tous les jours. Ses parents, ainsi que Charlotte et son mari étaient des exemples concrets. Si ses trois petites sœurs devaient se marier, Elizabeth pria pour qu'au moins les futurs maris soient des hommes moralement corrects, ayant du respect pour la femme avec qui ils partageraient le reste de leur vie. Les hommes du genre de Charles Bingley ne courraient pas les rues de Meryton.

Que c'était réjouissant de pouvoir se promener dans les parcs de la ville sans être obligée d'être escortée. Elizabeth put enfin découvrir le quartier chic de Grosvenor Street. Elle en profita pour faire des achats, sous l'encouragement de ses deux adorables amies, Georgiana et Cassandra.

Une nuit après le souper à Darcy House, Elizabeth émit l'envie d'aller à l'opéra.

— Si vous avez parlé de bal, je vous aurai bien volontiers accompagné. Mais dans l'autre cas, je préfère rester dit le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth observa le ticket d'opéra à sa main en jouant avec. Les paroles du colonel signifiaient que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait sortir seule la nuit dans la ville animée de Londres. Décidée, elle prit sa veste et son chapeau pour sortir, pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de profiter de sa situation.

Mais arrivée à l' endroit où se tenait l'opéra, Elizabeth se retrouva aussitôt perdue dans la foule. Sûrement il y a avait parmi tous ces gens des connaissances de Mr Darcy qu'elle devait au moins saluer comme d'habitude. Il lui arrivait de se faire aborder et d'échanger des banalités. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose si Mr Bingley avait été aussi à Londres. Elle ne parvint pas à se repérer et ne trouva pas la porte correspondant à l'indication sur sa carte, menant au balcon de Mr Darcy. Finalement, elle regretta de n'avoir pas insisté auprès du colonel pour l'accompagner.

Elle ne put demander de l'assistance aux gens qui étaient occupés à converser, ou à rejoindre eux même leur balcon. Elle allait presque abandonner pour rentrer lorsqu'à son grand soulagement, elle aperçut enfin des têtes connues en la personne de miss Warren, ainsi que son oncle. Elizabeth se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour les rencontrer. Elle fit les salutations d'usage, en ne cachant pas son ravissement.

— Mr Warren, me permettiez-vous si je dis quelques mots à miss Warren ?

— Oh oui, bien sur, je vous en prie.

Intriguée, Cassandra s'approcha d'elle, puis elle lui chuchota :

— Je suis un peu confus, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver mon balcon. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

— …Mr Darcy, vraiment vous m'étonnez ! Cela devait faire bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas mis les pieds ici au point de ne pas se souvenir de votre propre balcon !

Elizabeth pâlit et réprima un rire, il était vrai que vu ainsi c'était ridicule.

— On peut le dire ainsi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Laissez-moi voir votre carte…, votre balcon est là-bas… Mon oncle, puis-je raccompagner Mr Darcy jusqu'à sa porte une minute ?

— Je vous attends à notre place.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Cassandra guida son compagnon. Elizabeth la remercia puis Cassandra prit congé pour rejoindre son oncle. L'opéra commença sous les yeux fascinés d'Elizabeth.

Le lendemain lorsque Cassandra arriva à Darcy House, Elizabeth ne manqua pas de lui réitérer ses remerciements. Cassandra pensa que c'était vraiment trop de louange pour un rien. Elles se mirent à parler de l'opéra et Cassandra ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Georgiana qu'elle serait ravie d'en voir avec elle lorsque le moment sera venu.

oooooooooo

Le dernier jour du séjour d'Elizabeth dans la ville de Londres arriva assez vite, elle allait partir le lendemain.

— Vous partez déjà, se désola Cassandra. Je dois dire que j'ai passé d'agréables journées en votre compagnie, et je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

— Moi de même, sourit Elizabeth. Alors, vous plaisez-vous à Londres, aimez-vous la Saison ? Avez-vous rencontré de gens intéressants depuis votre présentation ?

— C'est une bonne question…La société mondaine est pareille à une… comment dire…, un ensemble aléatoire de bijoux et de cailloux enveloppés chacun d'un morceau de papier. Vu de l'extérieur ils se ressemblent tous, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir découvert le contenu qu'on tombe, soit sur un vulgaire et banal caillou, soit sur un joyau, répondit Cassandra en adressant un sourire attendri à son interlocuteur.

— Oui je vois, et je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous. Moi je fais en sorte de ne plus me fier entièrement à mes premières impressions. J'ai déjà commis l'erreur de le faire plus d'une fois, et cela ne m'a pas aidé et me fait regretter... dit Elizabeth pensivement.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, et je devine sans peine vos sentiments... Moi-même, ajouta Cassandra après un léger toussotement, je connais un gentleman qui ne m'avait pas fait forte impression, mais après avoir appris à le connaitre, il se trouve qu'il est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant… répondit Cassandra en regardant avec admiration son interlocuteur.

Vers l'après-midi, Cassandra se prépara pour prendre congé. Elle fit ses adieux à Georgiana, le colonel et Mr Darcy, dont elle ne sut quand elle les reverrait.

— Je me demandais si vous irez à l'assemblée de Snowley House ce soir ? questionna-t-elle en s'adressant au colonel et à Mr Darcy.

— Oui, peut-être, on verra, répondit Elizabeth.

— Je serais ravie de vous y rencontrer, qui sait, peut-être, nous tomberons sur de nouveaux joyaux… répondit Cassandra en faisant un clin d'œil à « Darcy », tandis que le colonel se trouva fort amusé. A ce soir peut-être, sinon je vous souhaite à tous un bon voyage, dit Cassandra avant de partir.

Le colonel alla vers la fenêtre de l'étage ou ils étaient pour voir Cassandra s'introduire dans son carrosse garé au bord de la rue.

— Miss Warren est une jeune personne tout à fait charmante, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui je l'aime beaucoup, commenta Elizabeth.

— Voyez-vous cela, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Alors je suppose que nous irons à cette soirée ?

— Je ne suis pas contre, d'autant plus que c'est ma dernière nuit, je n'ai pas encore assisté à des assemblées de ce genre…, je veux dire… pendant ce séjour.

— Bon alors, à ce soir, termina le colonel en posant ses deux mains sur l'épaule de son cousin, avant de quitter la pièce.

La nuit venue, dans sa chambre de Warren Lodge, Cassandra ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer. Elle avait choisi avec soin sa toilette, après avoir hésité entre trois robes. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à l'assemblée accompagnée de ses amies.

A ce même moment, Elizabeth et le colonel allaient franchir la grande porte d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent Cassandra tournoyer un peu partout dans la salle donnant accès à la salle de bal. Le colonel fit la réflexion à son compagnon sur ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien chercher. Elizabeth, en la voyant ainsi ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du bal de Netherfield Park, où elle avait fait exactement comme Cassandra lorsqu'elle s'était introduit dans la salle. Elizabeth eut un goût amer dans la bouche, elle avait cherché Wickham cette soirée là. Elle repoussa aussitôt ce mauvais souvenir loin de ses pensées.

Ne voyant pas l'homme qu'elle cherchait, Cassandra finit par se résigner : finalement il ne viendrait peut-être pas. Mais le visage de Cassandra se raviva lorsqu'elle vit « Darcy » pénétrer dans la salle. Elle accueillit les deux cousins chaleureusement. Soulagée, elle alla enfin saluer d'autres connaissances.

Le colonel entraina son cousin à son tour dans la salle de bal pour s'installer à une table. Les musiciens venaient de finir une danse et allèrent entamer une nouvelle mélodie. Profitant de ses compagnes en pleine conversation de groupe animée, Cassandra se dirigea vers les deux gentlemen, elle était pile arrivée pour entendre le colonel dire à son cousin :

— Bon. Étant donné que nous sommes là, allons danser Darcy, surtout que visiblement ce ne sont pas les cavalières qui manquent ici.

— Il a raison. Ne dansez-vous pas la prochaine ? intervint Cassandra en se tournant vers « Darcy ».

Danser n'était pas du tout dans les projets d'Elizabeth et il n'était pas question qu'elle danse avec des femmes. Les seules filles avec qui elle avait dansé, c'étaient ses sœurs lorsqu'elles avaient appris à danser plus jeunes. Mais dans cette situation, cela serait trop bizarre. Finalement elle regretta d'avoir accepté d'aller à cette assemblée dont la principale activité était de danser.

Elle remarqua les petits yeux verts de Cassandra qui étaient encore posés sur elle… Elle perçut une lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle ne connaissait que trop ce regard et cela ne présageait rien de bon, c'était le même regard de Jane à Mr Bingley au bal de Meryton lorsqu'ils avaient dansé la première fois, le regard d'une femme qui risquait de tomber amoureuse si on l'encourageait dans cette voie. En même temps, Cassandra attendait une réponse à sa question.

— … Seulement sous la contrainte… répondit-elle spontanément.

Cassandra ne s'attendait pas à ce refus tandis que le colonel Fitzwilliam leva les yeux au ciel avant d'intervenir.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient si j'invite moi-même miss Warren à me faire l'honneur de danser avec elle la prochaine ? Après tout on est ici pour danser l'invita-t-il en se levant et en tendant galamment sa main à la jeune femme.

— Oui, bien sûr, sourit cette dernière en mettant sa main dans celui du colonel, le remerciant intérieurement de l'avoir sauvé d'une situation embarrassante.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent vers la piste tandis qu'Elizabeth se sentit gênée et ressentit une désagréable sensation de déjà vécu. Elle dansait seulement sous la contrainte, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, une telle phrase sortirait de sa bouche, encore heureux, car cette bouche n'était pas la sienne. Où avait-elle appris cette phrase typique d'une personne rabat-joie et antisociale ? Elle l'avait répété, comme par intuition. C'était exactement ainsi que Mr Darcy avait décliné son invitation à danser lors du bal de Meryton où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire malgré elle, sourire qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en grimace.

Cassandra jeta un bref coup d'œil vers sa direction.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour mon cousin, lança le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il ne faut surtout pas vous en faire pour lui, Il ne peut juste s'empêcher de faire son numéro ajouta-t-il en prenant un air hautain et renfrogné, presque une grimace, le temps de quelques secondes pour se moquer de l'attitude de son cousin.

Cassandra éclata de rire en voyant le visage déformé de son cavalier.

— Je l'imite bien, ne pensez-vous pas ? demanda le colonel.

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais vous étiez à deux doigts, rit Cassandra. Mais en tout cas, permettez-moi de vous faire un conseil d'amie, ne vous forcez plus à faire cet air mauvais parce que cela ne vous va pas du tout.

Changeant de sujet, le colonel entama une conversation qui ne manqua pas d'humour à sa cavalière, qui se trouva forte divertie. Les musiciens entamèrent les dernières notes de la danse en cours, et deux des amies de Cassandra la rejoignirent.

— Miss Warren ! s'exclama l'une des deux. Vous m'avez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser. Qui est votre cavalier ? Je ne pense pas qu'on ait déjà été présenté

Cassandra présenta ses deux amies au colonel. Celui-ci plaça quelques mots qui montrèrent son ravissement de rencontrer les amies de Cassandra. Apercevant des amis de son club, il s'excusa pour s'éloigner et se diriger vers ces derniers.

— Miss Warren, pensez-vous que votre cavalier ou vous-même pourrez nous présenter au cousin de votre cavalier aussi ? reprit l'autre.

— Oh, si vous le voulez, répondit celle-ci en se tournant vers la place de « Mr Darcy » où elle ne le vit pas. Elle le vit s'éloigner vers la terrasse du bâtiment.

Cassandra se demanda pourquoi il lui parut moins enjoué que d'habitude, voire distant, et si l'invitation indirecte à danser qu'elle lui avait fait ne l'avait pas rebuté. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose à lui ou à miss Darcy qui aurait déplu à ce monsieur ? Elle se remémora rapidement les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec les Darcy mais ne trouva pas quelque chose qui aurait pu contrarier l'un ou l'autre. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle l'aurait trouvé un peu grossier. Où était-il fâché ? Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net. Elle allait lui parler mais hésita, elle ne voulut surtout pas qu'il croie qu'elle courait après lui, d'autant plus ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et le pauvre avait déjà assez de femmes derrière lui qui couraient après son Pemberley et son Derbyshire.

Elizabeth, sur la terrasse, était plongée dans ses pensées, loin des bals de Londres, quelque part à Hertfordshire, puis dans le Kent, sous un temple…, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence près d'elle, et entendit une voix qui épela le nom de Mr Darcy. Elle mit du temps pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle et que c'était à elle à qui cette voix s'adressait. Elle se retourna et vit Cassandra, qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elizabeth répondit affirmativement.

— Mr Darcy, je suis venu pour vous adresser mes plus plates excuses, se lança Cassandra.

— Des excuses… ? demanda Elizabeth visiblement surprise. Mais pourquoi donc… ?

— Si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose que vous n'avez pas apprécié, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, c'était involontaire.

— Mais vous n'avez rien fait qui m'ait offensé ! Ne vous torturez pas avec cette idée… Mais… pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

Pour toute réponse, Cassandra haussa juste les épaules.

— Juste au cas où… Dans ce cas-ci, je suis rassurée... dit cette dernière, pardonnez-moi, je vous ai dérangé pour rien.

— Miss Warren, c'est moi qui devrais adresser mes excuses car je ne crains que d'ici quelques instants je dois m'en aller…je devrais encore rester mais…

— Oh ! mais vous faites ce que vous voulez… ! Mr Darcy … le coupa Cassandra en faisant l'effort d'être détachée.

Cassandra lui fit une révérence pour lui faire ses adieux en lui souhaitant poliment un bon voyage et retourna dans la salle de bal. Elizabeth la remercia et s'inclina.

Elle se sentit mal, finalement aller à ce bal a été une très mauvaise idée. Visiblement, Cassandra s'était entichée de la personne qu'elle croyait être le vrai « Mr. Darcy », cette fausse version qui était en réalité la personnalité d'Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth craignit d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps plus qu'il ne fallait avec Cassandra. Elle s'était comportée naturellement en se liant d'amitié avec elle en tant qu'elle-même, Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'aux yeux de Cassandra, elle était « Mr. Darcy ».

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensant à la réaction de Darcy s'il apprenait la maladresse de ses actes. Darcy n'en saurait rien. Et s'il retrouve son corps et qu'il revienne à Londres et qu'il rencontrerait Cassandra, cette dernière se rendra bien compte que finalement, elle s'était trompée sur lui et il deviendrait l'homme distant qu'il semblait être. Elle n'aurait rien à confesser à Darcy.

Elizabeth rentra dans la salle dans le but de chercher le colonel pour rentrer, mais elle le vit en pleine danse avec une cavalière si bien qu'elle décida d'attendre que la danse en cours soit finie. Elle s'éloigna pour trouver une pièce tranquille où patienter. Elle fut ravie qu'il n'y eut personne dans la pièce qui était formée d'une table à manger d'un coté et d'un petit salon d'un autre. Ajoutés à cela, il y avait des petits meubles où trônaient des décorations qui enjolivaient la salle. Elizabeth s'installa à la table à manger. Quelques instants après, une femme rentra à son tour dans la salle sans l'apercevoir et referma légèrement la porte. Celle-ci se retourna et le vit.

— Ça alors ! Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley, quelle heureuse surprise ! Et moi qui cherchais un endroit calme où m'isoler, vous m'avez devancé.

Elizabeth la dévisagea : une femme de la trentaine, avec de beaux traits, une posture élégante et une toilette impeccable. Un verre à la main, elle affichait un sourire éclatant et aimable, qui la fit encore briller de beauté. Si elle était parmi la demi-douzaine des femmes de la connaissance de Mr Darcy qu'il disait être accomplies, alors celle-là devait vraiment être une femme parfaite, étant donné les critères exigeants à respecter de Miss Bingley et de Mr Darcy pour mériter le glorieux statut de « femme accomplie ».

Elles s'échangèrent les salutations d'usage. La femme s'enquit de la santé des Darcy, puis raconta l'itinéraire des voyages qu'elle avait fait avant de décider de participer à la Saison. Elizabeth dit brièvement qu'elle avait passé Pâques à Rosings Park, dans le Kent, puis, est venue à Londres pour rejoindre Georgiana.

— Cela fait des mois que nous nous ne sommes pas croisés, je suis ravie de vous revoir Mr Darcy... Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous tout seul dans cette pièce ?

— Probablement pour la même raison que vous, je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour me reposer un peu.

— Je ne sais pas du tout qui sont ces personnes mais je vous préviens juste qu'il y a deux jeunes filles qui aimeraient beaucoup vous être présentées, c'est grâce à leur murmure que j'ai su votre présence dans la salle.

— Raison de plus pour rester ici ! laissa échapper Elizabeth.

Son interlocutrice rit franchement de bon cœur tandis qu'Elizabeth reprit la parole.

— Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

— Oh non, je vous comprends, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être dans la peau d'un homme avec une étiquette « riche célibataire en recherche d'une femme » sur le front, rit la femme.

Elizabeth marqua une pause avant de continuer :

— Où est votre mari ? éluda-t-elle après avoir aperçu l'alliance de mariage de la femme. Avec sa question, elle put ainsi découvrir l'identité de son interlocutrice. Si Mr Darcy la connaissait, probablement il connaissait aussi son mari.

— Mr Hanley est en voyage, répondit elle froidement, changeant de ton d'un instant à l'autre, ne manquant pas d'étonner Elizabeth.

Ladite Mrs Hanley prit place à table et y posa son verre.

— … Des fois je vous envie votre célibat Mr Darcy soupira-t-elle pensivement, après une gorgée, comme si la femme débordant de joie de vivre avec qui Elizabeth venait de faire connaissance avait laissé place à une femme mélancolique d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Vous m'intriguez Mrs Hanley, je croyais que dans ce monde, rien n'était mieux que le statut de femme mariée, commenta Elizabeth.

— Oui dans le cas des non héritières, disons, pour la forme, et la considération des autres. Mais mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Mr Darcy, faites attention à qui vous consentirez à donner la main de votre jeune sœur.

Elizabeth observa son interlocutrice tandis que cette dernière continua :

— Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je vous dis tout cela mais me concernant, Jeffrey me trompe avec une autre femme.

Elizabeth fut prise au dépourvu, autant par les révélations, que par la manière dont cette femme se confiait ouvertement et soudainement de choses si délicates à Mr Darcy… Malgré tout, elle ressentit de la compassion pour cette femme devant elle qui lui sourit tristement. Elizabeth émit naturellement quelques mots réconfortants :

— Vous m'en voyez désolée…

— Et pourtant je fais tout pour préserver notre couple…mais lui il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'il est trop égoïste pour ne pas le faire…

— Je ne le savais pas… parvint juste à dire Elizabeth de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cherchant rapidement quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet de conversation, mais son interlocutrice continua ses plaintes.

— Oui je le sais, et ce sont des choses que je ne devrais pas vous raconter, et Jeffrey sait bien cacher son jeu. Et le pire c'est que pauvre femme que je suis, je n'ai même pas le droit de demander le divorce. Je suis condamnée à vivre dans un gouffre où je ne puis m'en sortir… Mais vous qui êtes en bon terme avec lui, vous devez peut être lui apprendre ce que c'est la fidélité parce qu'il me semble que c'est l'une des rares choses qu'il ne connait pas…ajouta t-elle ironiquement.

— Je n'ai pas un instant imaginé qu'une femme de votre genre puisse se faire tromper… réfléchit Elizabeth à haute voix.

— Une femme de mon genre ?

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir continué à parler, mais dut répondre :

— Vous avez de l'assurance il me semble, et parait être si… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

— Si… accomplie ? élégante ? … heureuse ? ironisa Mrs Hanley.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant. Puis Comme si les paroles d'Elizabeth lui avaient donné le moral, Mrs Hanley esquissa un sourire sincère en se levant, une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

— Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu tous les deux, soupira t elle, si seulement je vous avais rencontré avant Mr Hanley…

Elle s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth et à la stupéfaction de cette dernière, Mrs Hanley posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement.

Elizabeth se leva brusquement et enleva sa main de l'emprise de Mrs Hanley. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette tournure de la situation, elle savait parfaitement qu'une femme ne devait pas faire de telle gestes, et ses paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sous-entendus, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Tandis que Mrs Hanley se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle, plus que celle-ci ne le devait, Elizabeth put deviner sans peine en sentant l'odeur d'alcool de l'haleine de son interlocutrice allant directement dans son nez, que cette femme n'était pas dans son état normal, ce qui probablement justifierai toutes ces confidences qu'elle avait fait à Mr Darcy. Avec autorité, Elizabeth dit :

— Mrs Hanley, je crois que vous avez bu assez de punch ce soir et je vais vous laisser.

Mais cette dernière lui barra le chemin en se plaçant juste devant elle et Elizabeth dut s'arrêter.

— Vous êtes le seul qui puisse me sauver… enfin un homme qui ne me voit pas comme une charge dont on ne peut se débarrasser, réconfortez moi Mr Darcy, j'en ai tellement besoin en ce moment. Embrassez-moi…

— Croyez-moi, je suis sincèrement peinée et désolée pour ce qui vous arrive, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ruiner ainsi votre réputation, et celle de Mr Darcy ! s'exclama Elizabeth avec une once de colère et d'indignation dans la voix. Si vous étiez vraiment son ami, vous ne lui ferez pas cet affront…

Sourde aux protestations d'Elizabeth, Mrs Hanley se rapprocha de plus en plus étroitement.

— Madame, n'avez-vous aucun respect pour votre personne et votre entourage ? Je vous préviens …

Qu'allait-elle faire pour arrêter cette femme ? Si quelqu'un les surprenait, elle se trouverait dans de beaux draps. Elle ne pouvait la pousser, par crainte que tout geste brusque à l'encontre de Mrs Hanley puisse être utilisé par celle-ci, elle pourrait mentir et prétendre que c'était Mr Darcy qui l'avait agressé.

— Je craque, je ne peux plus supporter ma situation, Mr Darcy allez, consolez moi, juste un petit baiser… pour commencer…, je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne direz rien de notre petite aventure à personne…

Elizabeth recula, son dos poussa son verre à terre qui se cassa aussitôt, elle ne put plus reculer davantage, bloquée par la table derrière elle. Les lèvres de l'enivrée Mrs Hanley étaient juste à quelques millimètres d'effleurer celles de la personne qu'elle croyait être Mr Darcy...

— Par tous les Saints ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici !? retentit soudainement une voix de l'embrasure de la porte qui s'était à moitié ouverte.

* * *

**ouf ... ce fut un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent cette fic, et ceux qui ont émis leur avis via les reviews.**


	9. Darcy House

_Bonjour à toutes ! Et bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles followers. Je suis désolée d'être aussi lente dans la publication de chapitre mais ces derniers mois, le cœur n'y était pas et l'inspiration me manquait un peu. Mais en ce moment, ça a redémarré et j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 9. (Youpii xD)_

_Cela fait plus d'un an que je publie cette histoire mais dans ma fic pendant ces 9 chapitres, j'aimerai rappeler qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une semaine et quelques jours environ xD Un coucou à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie depuis tout ce temps, et celles qui ont rejoint en cours de route et continuent à lire. Merci à celles d'entre vous qui laissent des commentaires, c'est très apprécié. Et je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive._

* * *

_Réponse au commentaire en mode invité :  
_

_**Guest :** Merci à vous d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Darcy House**

— Par tous les Saints ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici !? retentit soudainement une voix de l'embrasure de la porte qui s'était à moitié ouverte.

Elizabeth et Mrs Hanley sursautèrent en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de parler : le colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth en profita pour se dégager de la proximité de Mrs Hanley. Le colonel ferma la porte après s'être introduit dans la pièce. Il adressa un regard plein d'interrogations à « son cousin ». Elizabeth se défendit aussitôt.

— Epargnez-moi vos regards, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

— ...Oh mon Dieu, mais que suis-je en train de faire… ? murmura Mrs Hanley la main à la bouche, voyant le regard non sans reproches du colonel. Jeffrey représente tous les caractères que je répugne chez un homme et me voilà exactement en train d'agir comme lui… Mr Darcy, dit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, je suis terriblement désolée... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Le vertige lui monta à la tête tandis qu'elle donna l'impression de défaillir sur place. Ayant pitié d'elle, le colonel vint à son secours en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

— ...Je viens de croiser votre mère tout à l'heure, je vais l'appeler et lui demander de vous ramener chez vous.

— Je vous en prie, ne lui dites pas ce qui vient de se passer… !

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, je vais juste appeler votre mère.

Le colonel se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth l'arrêta.

— Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec elle...!?

Le colonel jeta un œil vers Mrs Hanley qui n'arrêtait pas de sangloter, puis il redirigea ses yeux vers « son cousin ».

— Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'elle ?

— Vous avez l'air d'oublier ce qu'elle a failli me faire il y a deux minutes !

— Justement, je trouve que vous ne vous êtes pas assez défendu… Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'étiez pas tous les deux consentants à ce... baiser… répondit-il suspicieux, et avec un léger ton de reproche.

— Juste ciel ! Bien sûr que non ! Et qui plus est, c'est une femme !

A cette dernière phrase, le colonel marqua deux secondes pour froncer ses sourcils, avant de répondre :

— Et vous êtes un homme... à ce que j'en sache... Que faisiez-vous seul avec elle dans cette salle ?

— Nous nous étions juste parlé, elle avait l'air tout à fait correcte et normale lorsque je l'ai vue, comment pouvais-je deviner qu'elle était un peu folle... Elle m'avait coincé, que vouliez-vous que je fasse, que je la pousse et qu'elle se mette à crier …?

— Ne vous emballez pas. Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes.

Il sortit de la salle. Mrs Hanley se calma un peu. Elle se mit à répéter des excuses interminables à « Mr Darcy » . Agacée mais encore sur ses gardes, Elizabeth lui pria de se taire, de tout oublier, de jurer de ne plus recommencer et de ne plus en parler.

La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et le colonel réapparut, suivi d'une femme d'un certain âge.

— Ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama cette dernière en voyant sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras. Le colonel Fitzwilliam m'a alerté de votre état. On rentre tout de suite dès que vous vous serez calmé. Tenez, un verre d'eau, cela vous fera du bien.

— Je crois qu'il est aussi temps pour nous de sortir d'ici, dit Elizabeth impatiemment au colonel.

— Mr Darcy..., Colonel Fitzwilliam, je vous remercie. Je crois que la pauvre petite est en train de couver une maladie.

— Nous n'avons plus qu'à souhaiter à « la pauvre petite » de se remettre. Et j'espère que « la pauvre petite » se tiendra mieux à l'avenir... Mesdames, bonne nuit, fit le colonel en faisant une courbette.

La mère ne souleva pas la sous-entendue et fit ses adieux aux deux cousins. Elizabeth suivit le colonel qui sortit. Une fois sortie de la salle, elle ferma la porte et soupira.

— Je devine sans peine qu'après cela, vous êtes plus qu'impatient de rentrer, lui dit le colonel. Je vais avec vous, laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre congé de quelques amis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme s'éloigna en s'introduisant dans la salle de bal. Elizabeth l'attendit lorsqu'elle aperçut de loin Cassandra Warren en pleine danse avec un monsieur. Elizabeth émit un petit sourire furtif et se promit de redevenir son amie si un jour elle aura l'occasion de la revoir … En attendant, elle espéra que cette jeune fille aura vite fait d'oublier son faux béguin pour Mr Darcy.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison dans la voiture des Darcy, le colonel demanda à "son cousin" ce qui s'était passé exactement avec Mrs Hanley. A contrecœur, Elizabeth lui narra les faits.

— Vous avez toujours eu le talent d'éviter les femmes qui tentent de se rapprocher un peu trop de vous jusqu'ici, commenta-t-il quand elle eut fini. Et moi qui croyait que Hanley avec déniché la femme parfaite…cela ne lui suffit pas encore. C'est triste de voir à quel point il arrive à l'anéantir ainsi... Je ne la reconnais plus !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, jamais Elizabeth n'a été aussi soulagée à l'idée de quitter bientôt un lieu. Se faire courtiser par des femmes n'était pas l'activité qu'elle avait voulu faire en arrivant à Londres. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait et se mémorisait ses sorties, elle en fut presque dégoutée par les manières dont certaines femmes tournaient autour de Mr Darcy, avec les habiles méthodes aguicheuses dont elles entreprenaient pour se rapprocher de lui. Elizabeth ne se rendait pas compte que quelque part, elle était un peu jalouse. Elle se demanda, « par curiosité », lesquelles des femmes de sa connaissance Mr Darcy avait courtisé. Parmi elles, il y en avait malgré tout des jeunes femmes respectables qui avaient l'air sympathique ... Elle n'osa pas le demander au colonel au risque de paraître bizarre. Elle les connaissait assez proches mais ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ils l'étaient.

Elle n'aurait pas dû prolonger son séjour à Londres à son arrivée mais aurait tout de suite mieux fait de rejoindre Pemberley et s'y réfugier le temps que le sort s'estompe. Mais elle avait voulu juste assister à quelques opéras et en profiter un peu. Elle n'avait pas pu deviner les ennuis qui lui étaient arrivés.

Comme à son habitude, Elizabeth s'était réveillée tôt. Mais il n'était plus question d'aller se promener dehors, voire sortir tout court. Mieux valait attendre sagement l'heure du départ à l'intérieur du domaine. C'était l'occasion idéal pour visiter Darcy House. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le voir. L'une des salles qui l'avait attiré le plus était évidemment la bibliothèque. Elle y jeta un œil et remarqua qu'elle était à peu près de la même taille que celle de Rosings Park. Elle se promit d'y revenir lorsqu'elle aura fini le tour du bâtiment, et si elle aura le temps.

Toutes les salles qu'elle put voir reflétaient l'ordre et la propreté. Tout était si bien disposé avec un ordre très bien étudié qu'Elizabeth considérait chacun des objets contenus dans une salle comme étant des choses très précieuses qu'elle osa à peine toucher. Ce domaine dont elle avait pu devenir la maîtresse la fascinait et lui prodiguait une étrange sensation, en plus des appartements de Mr Darcy qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle était à Londres. Son parfum, son odeur étaient présents partout et le jeune homme le poursuivait même jusque dans ses rêves; des rêves étranges, flous, limite incohérents et difficile à comprendre dont elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs le lendemain. Comme si être à l'intérieur de son corps ne suffisait pas, parfois elle se sentait hantée par lui.

Elizabeth franchit la salle d'arts et y vit avec surprise, Georgiana debout au milieu des différentes sortes d'œuvres (peinture, dessin etc.) qui trônaient sur des tables à l'aide d'un appui, ou étaient accrochés au mur. Elle s'approcha doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa avec stupeur, et horrifiée, que Georgiana était en train de pleurer en silence dans son coin.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle scène, la jeune brune s'immobilisa sur place, parvenant juste à murmurer le nom de Georgiana d'une voix tremblante teintée d'inquiétude. La jeune blonde l'entendit, sursauta et se retourna.

— ...Grand frère, c'est vous...?

Elle effaça rapidement ses larmes pour tenter en vain de dissimuler qu'elle avait pleuré, en s'efforçant difficilement d'afficher un sourire de façade.

— Georgiana, pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? s'enquit Elizabeth en se déplaçant vers elle lorsque le choc fut passé.

— Euh...Non... il ne s'est rien passé..., contra-t-elle rougissante, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Mais vous étiez en train de sangloter... Pour l'amour du ciel, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ?

En attendant la jeune fille en train de se sécher les petites larmes qui restaient avec un mouchoir, et prenant son temps pour lui répondre, le cœur d'Elizabeth battait la chamade. Elle était si angoissée. Et si un malheur était arrivée à Georgiana, comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit... Et de plus, Mr Darcy n'était pas présent...

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois vous dire ce qui m'a pris sinon vous ne me croirez pas si je persiste à vous rassurer que vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé, reprit Georgiana.

Cette dernière prit un cadre de peinture qu'elle regardait, et dans lequel Elizabeth y aperçut vaguement de loin le contenu. La jeune blondinette continua après un soupir :

— ...Si maman avait survécu, elle aurait fêté son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense très fortement à elle plus que d'habitude... à cause d'un coup de nostalgie je suppose... et c'est tout. Ne vous alarmez point. Je ne voulais pas vous le rappeler, par peur de vous rappeler certains souvenirs douloureux...

— Oh... Georgiana, excusez-moi, je ne le savais pas... murmura Elizabeth. Je veux dire..., cela m'est sortie de la tête... Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

La jeune demoiselle répondit qu'il n'y a rien à excuser.

— Je peux ? demanda Elizabeth en tendant sa main pour prendre le cadre des mains de la jeune fille, que cette dernière lui donna.

Elizabeth y découvrit la peinture d'une ravissante femme assise avec une petite enfant riant sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait de Georgiana et de sa mère, Lady Anne Darcy. A leur côté, un jeune garçon était debout. Elizabeth reconnut instantanément par ses traits et sa coupe de cheveux un tout jeune Fitzwilliam Darcy à ses années d'adolescence. Il était déjà aussi joli garçon, avait fier allure, avec ce petit air mystérieux qu'Elizabeth le reconnaissait tant. Cet air l'avait intrigué dès leur première rencontre au bal de Meryton. Pensivement, Elizabeth caressa doucement de ses doigts le dessin du jeune adolescent, comme pour mieux le cerner et essayer d'imaginer cette période nostalgique de la vie des Darcy où Lady Anne était encore en vie.

— J'aime beaucoup cette peinture, commenta Georgiana. Je me souviens un peu de ce moment où on a pris cette pose pour la faire dessiner, un de mes souvenirs avec maman.

— Oui, elle est magnifique ajouta Elizabeth en ne quittant pas le portrait des yeux.

Elle devina sans peine d'où Mr Darcy avait hérité ses magnifiques yeux et ses beaux traits.

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacune des deux jeunes filles furent plongées dans ses pensées; chacun dans ses souvenirs, plaisants ou déplaisants. Puis la plus jeune brisa le silence en reprenant la parole, non sans rougir, et avec hésitation :

— Grand frère... je...

Elizabeth leva la tête et l'encouragea à continuer.

— ... Je voulais vous dire... Lorsque les parents sont morts, j'étais encore toute petite, je savais qu'on les avait perdu... Mais je ne me rendais pas encore compte à quel point cela allait bouleverser nos vies, ...votre vie..., et de tout ce que vous alliez dès lors endurer... Mais maintenant je suis assez grande pour comprendre... Et quand j'y pense, j'imagine que cela a dû être une dure épreuve pour vous... J'aurai aimé pouvoir vous épauler à cette période où maman et papa nous ont été cruellement arrachés par la mort, mais je n'étais alors qu'une enfant...

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'Elizabeth la prit dans ses bras. Cette jeune fille en avait visiblement bien besoin.

— Georgiana, ne vous tourmentez plus avec cela... Et regardez comment votre frère s'en est bien sorti. Je vous assure que votre simple présence a été un vrai soutien... et un vrai encouragement... plus que vous ne l'imaginiez... Et elle le sera toujours...

Georgiana émit un sourire avant de répondre :

— Vous me le faites comprendre souvent. C'est pour cela que vous êtes le meilleur frère qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir... Je suis tellement désolée pour les moments de déception et d'anxiété que j'avais pu vous causer par le passé...

Ces paroles ne manquèrent pas d'émouvoir Elizabeth. Elle comprit que le frère et la sœur, malgré leur grande différence d'âge, et aussi de genre, ajouté par les réserves que cela pouvait entrainer, étaient attachés par une affection fraternelle profonde et sincère, sans doute renforcée par le drame du décès de leurs parents. Elle se demanda si la timide Miss Darcy laissait souvent libre cours à ses ressentis à son frère, comme en ce moment. Ou bien était-ce rare qu'elle se dévoile ainsi ? Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'exprimer parce qu'on l'avait surpris à pleurer ? En tout cas, Elizabeth remarqua que s'ouvrir ainsi avait pris à Georgiana assez d'effort. Mais il était son frère et l'être le plus cher qu'elle avait au monde, et Georgiana oublia peu à peu le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

Était-il possible qu'une fille comme elle pouvait causer des tourments à son frère tel qu'elle venait de lui dire ? S'il s'agissait d'adolescentes du genre de Lydia, cela n'aurait pas étonné Elizabeth. Mais là, on parlait de de la douce et adorable Georgiana Darcy. Cette dernière faisait probablement allusion à l'incident avec Mr Wickham, à Ramsgate. Pour toute réponse aux paroles de Georgiana, Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et mit une pause avant de parler doucement :

— S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que vous n'avez jamais déçu votre frère... On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie, et ce sont ces erreurs qui nous aident à mûrir.

Malgré tout, Elizabeth pensa que cette jeune fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras devait parfois connaître de grands moments de solitude, ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt, et avec son unique frère qui était assez occupé et qui voyageait souvent. Mr Wickham et sa complice avaient profité de cette vulnérabilité pour faire croire à la petite que le séduisant Mr Wickham l'aimait et que ses sentiments pour elle étaient sincères. Elizabeth était bien placée pour savoir à quel point George Wickham savait se montrer très convainquant.

La vie de Darcy n'avait pas dû être facile aussi. Elizabeth ne savait pas quand exactement l'ancien maître de Pemberley avait succombé à la mort mais son fils avait dû être encore très jeune lorsqu'il a pris les rênes de toutes ses responsabilités. Il avait dû mûrir plus vite que les autres du même âge, avec une petite fille à l'aube de son enfance à élever... Cela n'avait pas dû être évident. Ajouté à cela, il y avait les coureuses de dots, juste assoiffés de pouvoir et de richesse, qui le poursuivaient... C'était peut-être en partie pour cela qu'il apparaissait aussi austère et méfiant, lui qui était déjà si réservé en public... Elizabeth fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Georgiana qui reprit la parole, cette dernière craignant que "son frère" n'ait replongé dans des souvenirs malheureux du passé.

— Grand frère..., je ne vous le dirai jamais assez, mais je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous faites. Vos amis vous admirent et vous respectent, il n'y a qu'à voir l'exemple de Mr Bingley. Et Dieu sait combien le personnel de Pemberley et tous vos subordonnés sont ravis de vous avoir comme maître.

Cette dernière phrase attira particulièrement l'attention d'Elizabeth qui se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte de la jeune blonde pour baisser la tête afin de la regarder.

— Vraiment ? questionna-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, sourit Georgiana en levant la tête vers "son interlocuteur". Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que les employés du domaine ne manquent pas une occasion pour vous prouver leur reconnaissance et leur loyauté. C'est normal. Vous êtes si généreux et bon envers eux. Et vous vous souciez de leur bien-être. Il faut le dire, tous les maîtres de domaine ne sont pas ainsi.

Elizabeth fut surprise par tant de révélations apprises depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette salle d'art. Elle prit son temps pour enregistrer cette nouvelle information. L'image du maître de Pemberley qu'elle s'était imaginé au tout début où elle l'avait rencontré était opposée à ce que Georgiana venait de lui dire. Mais cette période était déjà révolue.

Elle remarqua avec soulagement que Georgiana allait mieux et que parler à son frère de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur l'avait soulagé. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en était la preuve. Elizabeth ressentit l'envie de sortir dans le jardin pour se retrouver seule, ce qu'elle fit, après s'être assuré que la jeune blonde n'avait plus rien à lui dire, et après l'avoir dit qu'elle la retrouvera plus tard au petit déjeuner.

Sans surprise, le jardin de Darcy House situé derrière la maison, était magnifique et bien entretenu. Il avait une allée en pavé où on pouvait se promener. L'allée était bordée de plantes et de fleurs de toute sorte qui donnaient une odeur naturelle particulièrement bonne à l'endroit. Au fin fond du jardin se trouvait un espace vert composé d'un gazon, de quelques arbres qui donnaient de l'ombre à l'espace, une longue chaise pareille à celles qu'on trouve dans les parcs, et enfin une balançoire. Celle-ci rappela à Elizabeth celle de Longbourn, même si la leur lui paraissait bien usée par rapport à celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle s'y installa et commença à s'y balancer d'avant en arrière, doucement au début, les jambes en l'air, puis le rythme s'accéléra.

Tandis qu'elle se balançait, elle eut le sentiment d'être observée. Elle scanna le jardin et vit en effet de loin, un jardinier entretenant une plante, qui la dévisageait avec stupeur et qui détourna vite les yeux dès qu'il vit qu'Elizabeth avait remarqué qu'il la regardait. Elle s'arrêta de jouer, consciente que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le maître de Darcy House se lâcher ainsi sur une balançoire. La jeune femme remarqua que le jardinier se retenait d'émettre un rire, ce qui amusait Elizabeth.

Ce petit instant de distraction eut vite fait de s'estomper. Elle quitta la balançoire, s'assit sur la longue chaise et se remit à penser. Cet bel endroit enchanteur contrastait avec son humeur. Elle voulait évacuer toutes ces vagues d'émotion qui la submergeaient, et tous ces divers sentiments qui la tourmentaient. Maintenant, c'était elle qui se sentait mal à l'aise, avec cette façon dont elle s'immisçait dans l'intimité de Mr Darcy, et violait les secrets de Georgiana et de son frère. Même avec ses trois plus jeunes sœurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi intime. Et cette vie-là n'était pas la sienne. A un moment cela l'aurait pu si elle avait accepté la demande en mariage d'un certain gentleman mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Elle se remémora toutes les choses qu'elle avait appris et qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Mr Darcy et en fit la synthèse, en réfléchissant sur le but de cette machination où on l'avait emprisonné dans le corps de Mr Darcy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva. Georgiana, le colonel et Elizabeth étaient réunis à table. Alors que le sujet de conversation déviait vers le séjour des deux cousins chez Lady Catherine en Avril dernier, Georgiana demanda comment Miss Elizabeth allait. Cette dernière fut prise au dépourvu par cette question. Ainsi elle la connaissait... Et apparemment la jeune fille a eu vent de son voyage dans le Kent à Pâques, probablement par l'intermédiaire du colonel, ou peut-être de Anne, à moins que Mr Darcy ait envoyé une lettre à sa petite sœur lorsqu'il était là-bas, et l'y avait mentionné.

Elle se demanda si il lui avait parlé d'elle depuis leur rencontre à Hertfordshire, et ce que Mr Darcy avait raconté à sa petite sœur sur elle. Lui avait-elle parlé de son projet de mariage … ? Après tant d'hésitation de la part du jeune homme, Elizabeth doutait qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un de son entourage. La gêne et le malaise revinrent. Heureusement, le colonel, remarquant le léger trouble de « son cousin », se porta volontaire pour répondre à la question de Georgiana. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais compris ce qui était arrivé à Darcy depuis cette soirée dans le Kent, où il avait vu ce dernier tout mouillé et bouleversé en rentrant à Rosings Park. Il se demanda toujours quel était le rapport avec Miss Elizabeth.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une lettre apportée par l'intendante du domaine qui précisa que normalement, elle devrait déjà être parvenue il y a des jours mais que son envoi avait pris du retard à cause de l'agent de la poste qui a eu quelques incidents en route. Par réflexe, Elizabeth allait l'ouvrir instantanément lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette missive en réalité ne lui était pas destinée, comme toutes les lettres qui étaient arrivées pour le maître de Pemberley d'ailleurs… Mais cette fois-ci, elle sentit que c'était différent parce qu'elle fut prise par une intuition à la vue de l'endroit mentionné comme source de la lettre, et aussi de l'écriture de l'envoyeur. Elle avait un vague souvenir de cette écriture. Elle l'avait déjà vu une fois et eut une petite idée de son propriétaire ...Elle décida donc de l'ouvrir, priant pour que celui à qui la lettre était vraiment destinée comprendrait son geste, étant donné la situation…

Vu qu'elle était plutôt courte, Elizabeth, habituée à la lecture, mit à peine une minute pour la lire. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lut... Et quand elle eut fini, elle la relut encore une fois pour bien comprendre son contenu afin d'être sûre de ne pas mal l'interpréter. Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de mettre la missive dans la poche de sa veste, et d'annoncer à ses deux compagnons :

— Des affaires plus ou moins urgentes... Je ne crains de devoir annuler mon voyage à Pemberley...

Elizabeth sonna l'intendante qui revenait dans la salle. Elle lui dit de faire revoir les affaires qu'elle allait emporter car elle changeait de destination.

* * *

_Devinez-vous de qui est la lettre et où Elizabeth prévoit de voyager ?_

_Dans le prochain épisode, on retrouvera Mr Darcy qui a été un peu laissé en plan chez les Bennet (Le pauvre chéri xD espérons qu'il a survécu xD :') )_

_Et moi je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	10. Retour à Hertfordshire

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages, c'est encourageant et motivant ! :)**

* * *

_**Aux guests**_

_**Rachel :**__** J'en suis ravie! Merci !**_

_**Guest**__** : Oui, je comprends, je ressens la même chose avec des fics que je suis moi-même... Mais vous n'attendrez plus longtemps car voici la suite ! ;)**_

_**Elij :**__** Contente que tu aies aimé, voici donc le 10è chapitre !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Retour à Hertfordshire**

Les adieux au colonel Fitzwilliam furent assez émouvants pour Elizabeth. L'heure était venue pour lui de rejoindre son régiment. Ce ne fut qu'en étant sur le point de le quitter que la jeune femme se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui, un peu comme à un grand frère; le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qui aurait sauvé Longbourn des mains de Mr Collins. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait protégée durant cette période qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Son agréable compagnie allait lui manquer mais elle s'abstint de le lui montrer, déjà que ce dernier était en train de la dévisager bizarrement. Elizabeth venait de lui serrer la main entre les siennes un peu trop chaleureusement et un peu trop longuement aux yeux du colonel. Ayant remarqué la réaction de ce dernier, Elizabeth détacha ses deux mains de celle du jeune homme aussi vite que l'éclair. L'étonnement du colonel ne fit qu'accroitre. Ce dernier, à son tour, fit ses adieux à Georgiana en lui faisant la bise sur la joue.

La jeune fille avait été déçue de ne pouvoir rentrer avec « son frère » à Pemberley si bien qu'elle s'était proposée pour l'accompagner à Hertfordshire. Elizabeth hésita de l'y emmener du fait de la présence d'un certain lieutenant Wickham indésirable à Meryton. Elle s'entretint un instant en privé avec le colonel pour en discuter. Celui-ci lui apprit que, d'après ce qu'un collègue lui a écrit dans les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient, la milice du colonel Forster et compagnie ne devraient pas tarder à quitter Meryton bientôt. Entre temps, si Georgiana restait aux limites de Netherfield Park, elle ne courait aucun risque de le rencontrer.

Après qu'on lui ait appris les circonstances, la principale concernée mit une brève pause pour réfléchir. Puis elle fut d'accord avec l'avis du colonel, ajoutant que ce ne fut pas juste qu'elle se prive de ce séjour juste à cause de cet individu, et qu'elle n'avait pas à fuir toute sa vie et que de toute façon, elle ne le verrait pas. Suivant les paroles de son cousin et pour rassurer ses deux tuteurs, elle promit de rester tranquille dans le domaine de Mr Bingley le temps que la milice ne quitte définitivement la région. Convaincue par ces arrangements qui lui paraissaient corrects, Elizabeth, avec l'accord du colonel, finit donc par accepter d'emmener Georgiana. Cela permettra occasionnellement à Mr Darcy de revoir sa sœur.

Assise dans la berline qui commençait à avancer, Georgiana, à travers la fenêtre, fit signe de la main à son cousin, debout à l'extérieur, lui répondant par le même geste en souriant. Lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue, elle s'installa confortablement pour le voyage en se plaçant près de "son frère", et Mrs Annesley en face d'elle. Après quelques mètres, Georgiana s'endormit la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de « son voisin » tandis que sa dame de compagnie somnolait légèrement, laissant Elizabeth seule avec ses réflexions. Du roman qu'elle tenait, celle-ci sortit un papier contenant le plan de Pemberley que Mr Darcy lui avait dessiné dans le Kent. Finalement il ne lui aura pas servi, du moins pour l'instant.

Elizabeth songea à la lettre de Mr Bingley pour Mr Darcy qu'elle avait lue ce matin. Apparemment, après avoir reçu lui-même une lettre de Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley avait décidé de quitter sa famille à Bath pour revenir à Netherfield Park dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner et de renouer sa relation avec Jane. Dans son message, il avait tenu son ami au courant de son projet et sollicité la présence de ce dernier pour le rejoindre, s'il pouvait se libérer. Elizabeth n'y avait perçu aucun ton ou mot qui pourrait signifier à Mr Darcy que son ami lui en voulait. La lettre était plutôt enjouée et témoignait sa bonne humeur. Décidément, ce gentleman était vraiment l'égal de Jane avec le même caractère affable. Et il ne pouvait pas se passer de son meilleur ami, malgré tout. Si à l'heure qu'il est, Jane n'était pas encore fiancée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth à l'idée de cet heureux dénouement...

A environ trois dizaines de kilomètre de là, à Longbourn, assis à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elizabeth et le front appuyé sur la vitre, le maitre de Pemberley éternua. Il songeait aux évènements qui s'étaient produits à Meryton quelques jours auparavant...

* * *

_Après l'envoi de la lettre de confession que Darcy avait écrit à son meilleur ami expliquant qu'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments de Jane et qu'on avait caché à Bingley la présence de la jeune femme à Londres, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Bingley pour se décider à revenir dans la région. On ne put décrire le ravissement de Mrs Bennet dès le moment où la rumeur courut à Meryton que les servants de Mr Bingley étaient arrivés à Netherfield Park pour préparer le retour imminent du maitre du domaine._

_— Que peut-il bien faire à retourner ici alors que la Saison bat son plein à Londres ! La raison de ce retour ne peut être que vous Jane ! J'en suis sûre ! s'égaya Mrs Bennet._

_Entre temps, les Gardiner retournèrent chez eux à Londres. La présence de Mr Bingley qui honorait le foyer de Longbourn avec ses visites fréquentes eut vite fait de raviver complètement l'humeur de Mrs Bennet._

_Darcy ne put réprimer un léger sourire caustique. Bingley, depuis son arrivée dans la région, avait fait quelques visites de courtoisie à Longbourn sans n'avoir jamais osé se déclarer à Jane jusque-là, bien que Darcy, sous les traits de la potentielle future belle-sœur du jeune blond, lui avait fait indirectement comprendre que Jane n'attendait plus que lui pour confirmer son engagement. Mrs Bennet comprit qu'il fallait le pousser un peu, et promit qu'à sa prochaine visite, Jane sera fiancée. Elle planifierait au mieux les choses pour que les deux tourtereaux se retrouveront seuls au plus vite, à la prochaine visite de Mr Bingley, pour que ce dernier puisse enfin se déclarer..._

* * *

Mr Darcy fut coupé dans ses souvenirs et sursauta car justement, il entendit les cris stridents de Mrs Bennet venant du rez-de-chaussée :

— Jane ! Jane ! Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Mais que faites-vous dans le couloir ! Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le salon... !

— Mais où est Lizzie ?

— Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Et puis qu'elle aille au diable ! Sa présence n'est pas nécessaire ! ...Tenez-vous bien droite !

Mr Darcy entendit de la fenêtre de l'étage où il se trouvait, le bruit d'un cavalier qui approchait du domaine. Celui-ci était sans doute la raison de toute cette excitation non contenue de la part de Mrs Bennet. Sans surprise, il reconnut le visiteur en la personne de Mr Bingley.

« Allez Bingley, un peu de cran... Tout le monde devine sans peine votre but en venant ici. » pensa-t-il en voyant son ami descendre de son cheval pour aller se faire introduire au salon, comme à son habitude. De la chambre du haut, Darcy patienta un bon moment pour s'attendre à de nouveaux cris de joie de Mrs Bennet qui s'exclamerait que sa Jane était fiancée...

Mais pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, toujours rien...

La maison était même étrangement silencieuse...

Finalement, il décida de descendre pour voir ce qui se passait et donner du courage à Bingley. A ce rythme-là, ce dernier mettait à rude épreuve la patience de Mrs Bennet et ses nerfs. Mais quand Darcy arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il sut que son intervention n'était plus nécessaire lorsqu'il vit Mary, Mrs Bennet, Kitty et Lydia écoutant à la porte du salon qui était fermée, la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Les deux plus jeunes sœurs se retenaient de rire tandis que Mrs Bennet leur murmura des « chut... » pour les inciter à être moins bruyantes. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Mr Bennet qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

Darcy devina sans peine ce qui se passait. Enfin, les choses étaient en train de se concrétiser entre Bingley et Miss Bennet. Il était content pour les deux amoureux et ne put cacher son amusement en voyant les Bennet écouter ainsi à la porte, aussi indiscrets soient-ils. Mais son sourire ne dura qu'un instant pour laisser place à une certaine mélancolie. Pour ne pas ternir ce grand moment d'heureux événement familial avec son air attristé, il décida de sortir dans le jardin. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre non loin de là.

Et dire que ça aurait pu être lui et Elizabeth... Si seulement il s'était montré sous son meilleur jour depuis le début. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait dédaigné. Et au lieu de la courtiser comme tout bon gentleman faisait à une demoiselle, il l'avait fui comme la peste, comme si continuer à nourrir des sentiments pour la jeune brune le conduirait à sa perte... En éloignant Bingley de l'ainée, il s'était éloigné lui-même de la cadette, et s'était efforcé en vain de l'oublier mais n'avait pas pu.

Il soupira et se leva. Pendant cette journée il n'avait fait que penser et toujours penser. Faire une activité lui changerait les idées. Il alla à l'écurie et pour changer de ses habitudes, choisit une jument au lieu d'un cheval pour monter. Il quitta les lieux et partit au grand galop, se promener au loin. Rien de tel qu'une vitesse folle, le grand air et le vent pour évacuer son mal-être.

**xxxxxxx**

Lorsqu'Elizabeth, Georgiana et compagnie arrivèrent à Netherfield Park, le majordome, après leur avoir souhaité la bienvenue, leur demandèrent de patienter dans le salon le temps qu'on préparait leurs chambres. Il prit congé après avoir informé que le maître n'était pas présent. Celui-ci était parti visiter des voisins à Longbourn, il y a quelques temps.

— Georgiana, je crois bien que très bientôt, Mr Bingley aura d'heureuses nouvelles à nous annoncer ! sourit Elizabeth à sa compagne.

Quelques instants plus tard, la gouvernante leur annonça que leurs chambres étaient prêtes. Guidée par celle-ci, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs. Le valet prit congé après qu'il ait fini de déballer les malles de "son maître". Elizabeth le remercia et s'assoupit sur le lit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Mr Bingley pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle commença à lire, et après quelques pages, la fatigue du voyage, ajoutée par celle accumulée par les soirées tardives pendant la Saison de Londres, la gagna. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond alors que dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber.

**xxxxxxx**

Sur une route entourée des deux côtés par la forêt, Darcy galopait pas moins d'une demi-heure lorsque la pluie le surprit en chemin. Il jura entre ses dents et décida de retourner à la maison, mais dut ralentir considérablement à cause de la pluie, qui au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, se faisait de plus en plus forte et bruyante. Il avait sous-estimé la pluie qui s'était annoncée quelques temps auparavant, qu'il avait jugé légère mais en fait, c'était un gros orage. Maintenant, il regrettait d'être parti aussi loin.

La jument, surprise et apeurée par le bruit soudain de la foudre, s'agita en hennissant bruyamment. « Toux doux ma belle... Ce n'est qu'une averse...» la calma Darcy. La route commençait à devenir boueuse. Le temps s'était assombri. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se trouver un refuge le temps que ça se calme, mais il était assez loin et ne sut où il pouvait bien se réfugier. Désormais complètement mouillé, désespérant de trouver un refuge sécurisé, et essayant d'ignorer le froid qui le gagnait, il décida de continuer lentement sa route...

Plus tard, la foudre frappa encore une fois sur le bord d'un plateau qui produisit aussitôt un écroulement de cailloux et de rochers, dont un qui s'était cassé tomba par malheur, directement sur la tête de Darcy qui passait par là. Il ressentit une douleur aiguë insupportable et instantanément affaibli par ce choc brusque et violent, tomba de la jument sur le ventre.

Darcy, à terre, et au bord de l'évanouissement, ne put supporter le choc longtemps. A peine cinq secondes se passeraient avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et entre temps : il tenta de se lever en vain, parvenant à peine à bouger. Pris par l'effort, il sentit la douleur qui se fit de plus en plus insistante, au niveau de sa crâne, son ventre... Il s'était fait mal plus qu'il ne le pensait. Paralysé, il réalisa que sa situation était grave. Il avait très froid, tremblait et avait l'impression de congeler sur place.

Il ressentit une sensation très étrange, sentant son esprit quittant son corps peu à peu...

Était-ce la mort qui le guettait ...?

Ce rocher qui devait être d'une taille considérable avait dû percuté sa crâne trop violemment pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état critique. Si quelqu'un ne le retrouvait pas au plus vite, il allait périr ici...

Quel triste sort, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait ses jours ainsi, seul sous la pluie battante, abandonné par une jument. Il avait souhaité passer le reste de sa vie avec Elizabeth, et au lieu de cela il s'était retrouvé coincé à Longbourn avec la mère. En fin de compte, mieux valait mourir que de passer tout le reste de sa vie à vivre avec Mrs Bennet… Et pourquoi en ces dernières minutes de sa vie, il pensait encore à Mrs Bennet...

Et Georgiana... elle était trop jeune pour s'occuper de Pemberley à elle seule... Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça aurait dû se passer... Il ferma les yeux petit à petit, et quand il eut finit de délirer dans son esprit, il finit par perdre connaissance.

**xxxxxxx**

Elizabeth remua et s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle faisait un cauchemar tellement réel, ressentant vraiment toute la peur et la douleur physique que cela entrainait. Elle se noyait dans un tourbillon d'eau où elle ne put sortir car de puissants torrents d'eau venant d'en haut se versaient d'une pression très violente, se dirigeant continuellement et directement dans sa face, ne lui donnant aucun répit. Elle étouffa, ne parvint plus à respirer, avait très froid... Elle souffrait...

Et dans sa douleur, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux péniblement... Les torrents avaient cessé mais elle réalisa avec terreur qu'elle était dehors, couchée sur le ventre, dénuée de toute force, paralysée au beau milieu de nulle part, sur une route, sous la pluie battante, avec la foudre qui menaçait de l'atteindre. Ressentant une douleur profonde à la tête et partout dans son corps, elle mit à peine quelques secondes pour perdre connaissance.

**xxxxxxx**

Darcy se réveilla en sursaut dans une secousse hypnique (1)...

Il s'assit et regarda tout autour de lui et fut très surpris de se retrouver bien sec, sans aucune douleur apparente, sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait à Netherfield Park. Venait-il de rêver ? Et pourtant tout était si réel... Ou était-ce ce moment précis qu'il était en train de vivre qui fut un rêve ? Encore fort chamboulé, il se leva, et alla sortir hasardeusement de la pièce, lorsque après être passé furtivement devant le miroir de sa chambre, fut alarmé par son reflet. Il revint rapidement devant, se dévisagea un instant, et fut assez surpris de ce qu'il vit...

Il toucha son visage et se regarda entièrement de haut en bas...

Il toucha ses cheveux, son torse, ses bras...

Il considéra ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses pieds et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son pantalon afin de bien vérifier que sa virilité ne manquait pas à l'appel...

Et il finit par réaliser : il ne rêvait pas, tout ceci était bien réel...

_Le sort s'est enfin levé ! Le voilà de retour dans son corps...!_

Une sensation de soulagement le gagna et il soupira... Enfin...!

Mais pourquoi était-il à Netherfield... ?

Il sortit de sa chambre et dès qu'il vit sa sœur dans le salon, le jeune homme se précipita vers celle-ci pour la prendre dans les bras :

— Vous m'avez manqué petite sœur...

Surprise, celle-ci lui demanda s'il n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêve.

— Oui..., un mauvais rêve, répéta-t-il dans un soupir et en lâchant son étreinte... Mais dites-moi que faites vous à Netherfield Park ?

Georgiana, de plus en plus étonnée par l'attitude de son frère, posa le dos de sa main sur le front de ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils :

— Grand frère..., allez-vous bien ...? Vous êtes-vous réveillé trop brusquement ? (Elle ôta sa main et continua :) Il y a plus d'une heure nous sommes arrivés dans le Hertfordshire, je vous ai accompagné ici pour rejoindre Mr Bingley.

Il mit une pause avant de questionner :

— ... Et où est Miss Elizabeth ?

— ... Miss Elizabeth... ? répéta la jeune fille avec étonnement, et ne comprenant pas l'incohérence de l'enchainement des propos de son frère... Ben... Je suppose qu'en ce moment elle est probablement au chaud dans sa maison dans le voisinage..., sonda-t-elle en considérant la pluie qui s'était remis à tomber dehors.

Ce ne fut qu'en réalisant le mauvais temps que Darcy finit par se rendre entièrement compte des derniers évènements sous la pluie où il s'était cru agoniser. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, tout cela était bien arrivé...

— Mon Dieu, non... dit-il tout bas.

— Grand frère, mais qu'y-a-t-il...? s'alarma la jeune fille.

Tout en parlant, il paniqua en se précipitant vers la porte de sortie afin de descendre pour aller dehors :

— Georgiana, restez sagement ici ! Je vais aller la chercher, je ne crains qu'en ce moment même, elle ne soit dehors et ne courre un danger !

Il s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de sa sœur qui comprenait à peine ce qui était en train de se passer.

Darcy informa Fred, son cocher, qu'une femme était actuellement inconsciente aux alentours des terres de Longbourn et qu'il lui fallait immédiatement la berline pour aller la chercher. Darcy se mit impatiemment à la place du cocher afin de diriger la voiture lui-même, tandis que Fred se plaça près de lui. Ils se mirent en route aussi vite que les chevaux purent le faire. Darcy se maudit de ne pas avoir réalisé la situation plus tôt alors que c'était si évident. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra enfin l'endroit ou il s'était évanoui...

Il aperçut avec horreur, non loin de là, Elizabeth; toute pâle, les yeux fermés, couchée à plat ventre, immobile sous la pluie et complètement trempée.

— Oh Mon Dieu..., qu'ai-je fait... , murmura-t-il, ravagé par la culpabilité.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, et non, on n'est pas proche de la fin. ;)**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**_

* * *

_(1) secousse hypnique : phénomène se caractérisant par le réveil soudain d'une personne lorsque son cerveau envoie une impulsion au corps parce qu'il croit que l'individu est en train de mourir._


	11. Inquiétudes

_Réponses aux commentaires guest :  
_

_**Guest-1** Oh non, je n'oserai pas la tuer :o D: _  
_**Pixiel** je suis contente que tu t'es manifestée alors. ^^_  
_**Guest** qui parle en espagnol, je n'ai pas saisi le message...? :)_  
_**et Loulote41, Marie110, Quetsche, Muguet, Guest-2, Phile et tous les autres**, merci pour vos réactions enthousiastes... Je suis ravie que vous preniez plaisir à lire cette fanfiction autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire et à l'imaginer ! :)_

_Et je n'oublie pas non plus les lecteurs silencieux qui suivent cette fic._

* * *

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Inquiétudes**

Mr Darcy se précipita vers le corps immobile d'Elizabeth. La voir inerte et qui semblait être dénuée de toute vie accentua encore plus sa frayeur au plus haut point. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et se pencha sur sa poitrine pour écouter le battement de son cœur, mais ainsi affolé, et avec les bruits que la pluie produisait, il ne parvint à rien capter.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par la secouer par les épaules.

— Miss Elizabeth... ! Miss Elizabeth... ! Réveillez-vous... !

Mais ce geste était vain et inutile car le jeune homme n'eut aucun retour de la part de l'inconsciente.

— Monsieur...? Je crois que nous ferions mieux de l'emmener à l'abri chez elle..., intervint Fred, le cocher, qui s'était approché.

— Oui..., vous avez raison..., soupira-t-il.

Mettant son bras gauche derrière le dos de la jeune femme, et l'autre sous les genoux, Darcy la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la berline, où il s'installa avant de la placer sur ses genoux. Sous les ordres de son maître, Fred dirigea rapidement les chevaux vers Longbourn.

Darcy enleva son manteau dont l'intérieur était resté à peu près sec, pour couvrir Elizabeth. Il se pencha et la contempla, tout en essayant de détecter un signe qui le rassurerait que la femme respirait. Et malgré son inquiétude, il finit par se retrouver à admirer chaque détail du visage de la jeune femme qui était maintenant assez près du sien.

Ces yeux qu'ils appréciaient tant étaient désormais sinistrement clos et semblaient n'être pas prêts de se rouvrir. Son visage était pâle, et ses jolis lèvres bien dessinées qui lui donnaient l'envie de les embrasser, avaient légèrement perdu de ses couleurs. Il caressa doucement la joue refroidie de la belle endormie, puis dégagea délicatement son front des mèches qui se trouvaient en dessus, et ne pouvant plus résister longtemps, y déposa un suave baiser, et lui murmura tendrement : « Pardonnez-moi... ».

Enfin, profitant malgré lui de ce moment qui était peut-être la seule et unique fois de sa vie où il pourrait l'avoir ainsi blottie dans ses bras, tout près de son cœur, il la serra plus étroitement, le menton appuyé sur les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme, et caressa nerveusement son bras, comme pour la réchauffer, tandis que dehors, le temps commençait à se calmer peu à peu.

A Longbourn, les gens avaient commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter dès le moment où ils avaient réalisé qu'Elizabeth était nulle part dans la demeure. Une employée de la maison confirma leur inquiétude en leur apprenant qu'elle l'avait aperçue s'en aller à cheval. Mr Bennet et Mr Bingley furent sur le point de sortir pour partir à sa recherche lorsque ce dernier reconnut la berline des Darcy qui avançait rapidement vers le domaine pour s'y arrêter devant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Bennet assistèrent à une scène très inhabituelle qui ne manqua pas de les mettre dans un grand état de stupéfaction, en voyant Mr Darcy en personne entrer dans la maison, avec Lizzie dans une évidente mauvaise posture, inconsciente dans ses bras, tous les deux éclaboussés par la pluie. Jane et sa mère s'exclamèrent aussitôt de surprise et d'effroi, la main à la bouche.

— Je l'ai trouvée... inconsciente sur la route..., expliqua Darcy d'une voix rauque et essoufflée qui témoignait sa lassitude. J'ai ordonné à mon cocher d'aller chercher le médecin. Mrs Bennet, si vous me permettez, je vais tout de suite l'emmener en haut où il faudra la changer...

N'attendant plus l'acquiescement de celle-ci qui répondit par des « Bien sûr ! Bien sûr !» paniqués, et qui ordonna à Betsy, la femme de chambre de préparer rapidement les affaires nécessaires pour sécher et réchauffer Lizzie à l'étage, le jeune homme monta dans la chambre d'Elizabeth . Dans la panique générale, personne ne remarqua le fait que Mr Darcy soit si familier avec la maison en repérant tout de suite la pièce.

Il la déposa soigneusement sur le lit, puis lui prit sa main et y déposa un baiser furtif. Mrs Bennet, qui venait d'arriver d'en bas dans le couloir, vit le geste de Mr Darcy, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Surprise par cet acte venant du gentleman, elle marqua une pause et continua de regarder discrètement d'un œil curieux la scène dans son coin.

Darcy sortit après un dernier regard teinté d'inquiétude et de regret vers la jeune brune. Il croisa Mrs Bennet dans le couloir.

— Cher monsieur, merci de l'avoir portée, s'inclina-t-elle chaleureusement avant que le jeune homme la suivit des yeux rejoindre hâtivement la chambre.

Puis il vit Betsy, et les quatre autres demoiselles Bennet passer dans le couloir afin d'aller dans la chambre à leur tour. Avant de s'introduire dans la pièce, Jane remercia Mr Darcy d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur, puis entra et ferma la porte. Le jeune homme descendit pour retrouver Mr Bennet et Mr Bingley qui attendaient dans le couloir donnant accès à la porte d'entrée en bas.

— Elles sont en train de s'occuper d'elle. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, les informa-t-il. Mr Bennet, je vous prie de me pardonner pour mes manières... Je ne crains que dans les circonstances, je n'ai pas pu vous saluer correctement. Excusez-moi. Mr Bennet, Bingley, s'inclina-t-il poliment.

— Allons monsieur, ne vous excusez pas, nous savons tous dans quelle situation d'urgence nous sommes, répondit le vieil homme, compréhensif.

Bingley adressa une œillade entendue à son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était ravi de le revoir. Bien qu'il avait des choses à lui dire, le jeune blond se contenta de garder le silence pour l'instant étant donné la situation. De plus, Darcy n'était en ce moment concentré sur autres choses que le sort d'Elizabeth.

Le docteur Walter surgit du seuil de la porte en saluant brièvement tout le monde qui était présent. Mr Bennet le guida aussitôt à l'étage vers la salle où la malade était alitée.

Les trois plus jeunes demoiselles Bennet quittèrent la pièce tandis que Mr Benet redescendit, et Betsy, Jane et sa mère restèrent pour assister le docteur qui se mit à examiner Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente. Il attribua des soins à sa patiente, notamment, en bandant la partie de sa crâne qui avait été heurtée. Lorsqu'il termina son service, il donna les consignes à ces femmes pour la guérison de la malade et promit de revenir le lendemain.

Il descendit en bas où Mr Bennet allait l'accueillir pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa fille mais le vieil homme fut tout de suite devancé involontairement par Mr Darcy qui posait déjà ses questions impatiemment alors que le docteur fut encore à mi-chemin de l'escalier. Une fois descendu, celui-ci leur dit le diagnostic en expliquant que la jeune femme avait reçu un coup à la tête, puis il leur rapporta les traitements qu'il lui avait faits avant de conclure :

— Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se réveiller. Elle aura peut-être de la fièvre et il lui faudra se reposer...

— Et sa tête ... Rien de grave...?

— Je lui ai déjà prodigué les soins nécessaires. Il faudra attendre de voir son évolution mais je pense qu'elle guérira normalement.

Darcy parut un peu soulagé et avec Mr Bennet, remercia le docteur avant qu'il ne prenne congé. Quand tout fut plus ou moins calme, le maître de Longbourn invita Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy à prendre un verre dans son bureau.

Mais malgré les paroles du médecin qui s'étaient voulues rassurantes, Darcy n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille sur sa chaise, visiblement toujours inquiet. Il se leva, arpenta la pièce, regarda dans le vide par la fenêtre, puis revint s'asseoir, pour se mettre à se relever quelques minutes plus tard pour répéter aléatoirement ces mêmes mouvements. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard de Mr Bennet qui, son verre entre les deux mains, l'observa très curieusement et avec attention du coin de l'œil pendant ce temps; avec cet affolement vif envers sa fille cadette que le jeune homme montrait, et que le père avait difficilement du mal à cerner. Mr Darcy, d'habitude, soit se montrait froid, soit indifférent ou soit témoignait du mépris envers tout ce qu'il jugeait lui étant inférieur ou indigne de son intérêt.

— Et donc..., commença le vieil homme par dire, autant pour tenter d'occuper le pauvre jeune homme préoccupé, en essayant d'engager la conversation, autant pour que celui-ci arrête de s'agiter devant ses yeux avec ses va-et- vient interminables. Cela en devenait presque agaçant.

Ces deux petits mots eurent l'effet escompté car Mr Darcy s'arrêta de bouger et imité par Mr Bingley, se tourna vers Mr Bennet.

— Donc, Mr Darcy... comment avez-vous trouvé Elizabeth exactement ? Avez-vous aussi entrepris une promenade de pluie aventurière dans les parages ? questionna curieusement ce dernier.

Darcy se rassit avant de répondre.

— Je crois que la bonne étoile de votre fille a voulu que je me retrouve là-bas au même endroit pour venir à son secours, monsieur.

— Et vous étiez avec votre voiture...

— En effet monsieur.

— C'est vraiment un très heureux hasard effectivement..., commenta Mr Bennet pensivement après une pause, en fronçant les sourcils, tout en jouant avec son verre. Pourrions-nous imaginer combien de temps moi et Mr Bingley aurions mis à la trouver si vous n'étiez pas présent, au bon moment et au bon endroit...

Il dévisagea Mr Darcy. Ce dernier, embarrassé par l'expression suspicieuse du vieil homme, se demanda si celui-ci doutait de sa parole. Il toussota légèrement et détourna le regard l'air de rien, essayant de cacher son malaise. Il ne se trompait pas car effectivement, Mr Bennet avait du mal à croire à cette histoire de bonne étoile et pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire.

A l'étage, Elizabeth commença à remuer légèrement en se réveillant pour découvrir le visage d'ange rassurant de Jane qui lui parut d'abord flouté jusqu'à ce sa vision devienne nette au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit.

— Enfin... vous êtes réveillée, l'accueillit Jane avec son air doux, assise près de son lit, avec un sourire apaisant.

Sa sœur lui retourna son sourire et encore déboussolée, répondit d'une voix encore faible à peine audible.

— Jane..., c'est vous... ? … Mais... où-suis je ?

— En sécurité à la maison.

La jeune brune mit une pause avant de répondre.

— Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve horrible, se souvint-elle la main au front. Je me suis retrouvée évanouie perdue en chemin sous la pluie enragée... J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais y rester...

— Je ne crains que ce que vous me racontez là ne soit la réalité... Effectivement Mr Darcy vous a trouvé inconsciente dehors.

— Mr Darcy ? Mais comment cela...

Sourde aux protestations de sa sœur qui lui intima de rester couchée, Elizabeth s'assit brusquement sur son lit et recouvrit enfin toute sa lucidité. Prise d'une intuition, elle pencha la tête pour réaliser en voyant la partie rebondie sous sa chemisette, la présence de ses seins qui étaient visiblement de retour. Elle toucha ses cheveux et sentit la bande de tissu à son crane mais n'y accorda pas attention. Puis elle regarda ses mains, ses bras et ses avant-bras, vérifia ses jambes et ses pieds sous les draps... Et après une dernière brève vérification de son reflet à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, réalisa enfin qu'elle était retournée dans son corps.

Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait à l'esprit étant son sommeil à Netherfield Park, elle demanda à sa sœur pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée inconsciente sur le lit de sa chambre à Longbourn.

— Lizzie, je répondrai volontiers à toutes vos questions mais à la seule condition que vous gardiez le lit calmement. Vous avez eu un traumatisme, n'avez-vous pas encore plus mal à la tête de s'agiter ainsi ?

— Oh Jane, répondit-elle en se retournant s'assoupir sur le côté pour ne pas contrarier sa sœur. A part le fait que je me sens légèrement désorientée, je ne ressens aucune douleur... Je me sens même étrangement bien.

— Vraiment ? J'insiste quand même que vous restez tranquille. On ne peut se fier à cela. Les maux pourraient revenir. On ne le sait jamais.

Jane narra à sa sœur les évènements qui s'étaient produits il y a moins d'une heure, non sans l'ébahissement de celle-ci qui l'écouta avec la plus grande attention. Puis la jeune blonde tranquillisa les autres femmes de la maison en les mettant au courant du réveil de Lizzie. Ces femmes ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter dans la chambre.

— Que le ciel en soit loué ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet.

— Lizzie ! Vous nous avez causé une telle frayeur ! renchérit Lydia.

Mais après s'être rassurée de l'état de sa fille qui lui répondit qu'elle allait mieux, Mrs Bennet, au bord des larmes, ne manqua pas de la réprimander fortement.

— Lizzie ! Vous n'êtes qu'une jeune fille sotte et inconsciente ! Que vous prend-t-il d'aller vous promener si loin par un orage pareil ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'affolement que vous nous avez causé ! N'avez-vous aucune pitié pour mes pauvres nerfs... !?

— Maman, je vous en prie..., elle vient à peine de se ranimer, essaya Jane de la tempérer.

— Mère, je vous demande pardon, répondit Elizabeth de son lit. Moi-même, je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver à cet accident...

Mais Mrs Bennet continua ses réprimandes...

Et Elizabeth finit par lui répondre :

— Souvenez-vous, mère, que vous avez encouragé Jane à tenter la même expérience en novembre dernier lorsque vous l'avez forcé à chevaucher à Netherfield Park sous la pluie...

Mrs Bennet marqua quelques secondes pour se rappeler les souvenirs dont sa fille cadette faisant allusion avant de protester vivement :

— Oh ! Balivernes ! Jane allait dans une maison sûre et sécurisée, dans le voisinage avec ce cher Mr Bingley qui l'attendait, mais pas dans les bois sauvages inconnus lointains pour aller je ne sais où... Et regardez où cela vous a mené ! Vous vous êtes retrouvée évanouie en pleine nature avec une bosse sur la tête et une mine affreuse. Heureusement que l'ami de Mr Bingley vous a trouvée. De plus, vous, Lizzie, vous savez à peine monter à cheval ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par l'esprit !?

— Pour ma défense, je dois vous faire savoir qu'on m'a appris à faire du cheval lors de mon séjour dans le Kent, se remémora-t-elle pensivement, avec un léger sourire du coin de la bouche.

— Et vous vous donnez encore matière à rire après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Vous moquez-vous de nous Lizzie ? s'indigna Mrs Bennet.

Réveillée de ses souvenirs, Elizabeth se précipita pour répondre.

— Oh...Pardonnez-moi mère. J'étais momentanément plongée dans des souvenirs lointains plus joyeux. Croyez-moi, loin de moi de rire d'une telle situation !

— Vraiment Lizzie, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous, se plaignit Mrs Bennet une dernière fois avant d'aller descendre au bureau de son mari.

Environ dix minutes plus tôt, d'en bas, Darcy leva les yeux en entendant des cris de la part de Mrs Bennet. Il reconnaîtrait ce timbre si particulier de cette femme parmi des milliers et réalisa avec soulagement qu'Elizabeth s'était enfin réveillée. La preuve, il comprit plus ou moins par les mots de Mrs Bennet venant de l'étage qu'elle était en train de la gronder. Comme Mr Bingley et Mr Bennet, il n'entendit pas tous les mots que Mrs Bennet aboyait mais avait distingué les mots : "Lizzie", « fille sotte », « inconsciente », « sang d'encre », « pitié », « nerfs »...

Quelques instants plus tard, les grondements s'étant calmés, la femme apparut dans la bibliothèque en s'exclamant :

— Dieu merci ! Lizzie s'est enfin réveillée !

Elle expliqua aux trois hommes qu'Elizabeth allait nettement mieux, plus qu'on ne s'y était attendu. Mr Bennet soupira de soulagement. A l'entrée de la dame, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy s'étaient levés, non moins soulagés.

— Que Dieu vous bénisse mon garçon ! Merci de l'avoir sauvé ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant et en s'adressant à Mr Darcy, qui se trouva momentanément dans le désarroi, pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir ces bonnes paroles.

Cela accentuait encore plus le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis que le sort était levé. Il répondit juste par une très légère inclinaison de la tête à peine perceptible.

Jane descendit à son tour et adressa un sourire à son nouveau fiancé, lui témoignant que tout allait mieux.

— Il se fait tard et je crois que nous pouvons maintenant partir tranquille, annonça Bingley aux parents Bennet. Nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité. (Puis se tournant vers Jane avec un sourire amoureux :) Nous nous revoyons demain ?

— Bien sûr.

— Adressez nos meilleurs vœux de santé pour votre sœur de notre part.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Personnellement, Darcy voulut voir une dernière fois Elizabeth avant de partir mais au lieu de cela, se contenta de s'incliner poliment avant de prendre congé.

Le cheval de Bingley fut attelé à la berline des Darcy avec laquelle ils allaient rentrer à Netherfield Park. Darcy ne se rendait même pas compte qu'Elizabeth le suivait discrètement des yeux de la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage, depuis qu'il était sorti de la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il entra dans la berline qui allait partir, et qu'elle le perde de vue.

* * *

__Je suis tout ouïe à écouter les commentaires de votre part._  
_

__*update : Nous entamons la deuxième partie de l'histoire avec le prochain chapitre qui va venir, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 12. ^^__


	12. Retour à la normale

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Ce douzième chapitre est le début de la deuxième partie de cette fanfiction._

_Aux guests,_

**_marie110_**_ : c'est touchant ce que tu dis, merci :')_

**_Muguet_**_ : ce n'est pas la fin de la fic. Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

**_anniela_**_ : voilà un chapitre tout frais :D_

**_Guest_**_ : oui on n'attend que ça… :D A suivre donc…_

_Et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers ^^ J'espère que la fic est à votre goût. En tout cas, sachez que je suis toujours ouverte à vos remarques._

_Merci à tous !_

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 12 : Retour à la normale**

Le lendemain de l'accident de Lizzie, la milice du colonel Forster quitta définitivement la région pour aller à Brighton. S'il y avait eu une certaine tristesse causée par ce départ, cela fut vite oubliée pour Mme Bennet. Cette nouvelle était tellement insignifiante en comparaison aux fiançailles de Jane.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les deux benjamines de la famille qui se languissaient déjà des officiers. De plus, Lydia était fâchée que sa mère ne l'ait pas autorisé à aller à Brighton, suite à l'invitation de sa très bonne amie, la jeune Mme Forster, pour l'accompagner. Kitty, au contraire était soulagée ; la jalousie et l'indignation ayant eu raison d'elle, que sa cadette ait été invitée alors qu'elle, l'ainée, on l'ait complètement ignorée.

Les raisons du refus de Mme Bennet étaient les suivantes : Lydia ne pouvait s'éloigner pendant longtemps alors qu'un événement plus important se produira sous peu chez les Bennet. La maîtresse de Longbourn prévoyait déjà toutes les préparations et les évolutions que le mariage de sa fille ainée impliquerait pour la famille. Elle se trouvait en effet dans un état d'esprit fort optimiste : l'union de Jane à M. Bingley ouvrira la voie à d'autres gentlemen fortunés pour ses autres filles. Ils apporteraient quelque chose de durable et mille fois mieux que les flirts passagers avec les officiers, c'est-à-dire le mariage. Lydia se réjouit à cette joyeuse perspective, s'imaginant déjà sillonner les bals de la haute société avec de séduisants jeunes hommes. Suivie de près par Kitty, elle se pavanait dans le salon sous les regards désapprobateurs de Jane et Elizabeth.

Le médecin venu plus tôt contrôler l'état de santé de cette dernière était stupéfait par la vitesse avec laquelle la jeune femme guérissait. Toutefois, il lui ordonna de faire un ou deux jours de repos supplémentaires malgré les réticences de Lizzie. La vérité sur la guérison de celle-ci était que le phénomène survenu la veille avait opéré en sa faveur. Elle s'en était déjà doutée, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle fut sortie pratiquement indemne de cet accident.

Des bruits de sabot de cheval se faisaient entendre. Ce visiteur était probablement M. Bingley. Elizabeth sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la pensée qu'il pourrait être accompagné de M. Darcy. Mais la personne qui s'introduit dans la maison un instant après ne s'avérait être que seulement M. Bingley.

* * *

Plus de quatre jours passèrent sans que Lizzie ne vit M. Darcy. Néanmoins, elle savait par les dires du meilleur ami de ce dernier qu'il séjournait toujours à Netherfield Park avec sa sœur. Quatre jours que la vie était revenue à la normale, dans sa vie oisive de jeune fille. Elle devait l'admettre que depuis, elle avait vraiment espéré jusqu'à y croire vainement que M. Darcy allait venir avec Bingley pour passer à Longbourn. Presque tous les matins lors des visites de M. Bingley, elle s'était surprise à guetter son arrivée pour voir si M. Darcy l'avait accompagné mais à chaque fois, elle se retrouva déçue.

Lizzie se faisait ces réflexions sur le chemin du retour de Oakham Mount à Longbourn. Elle commença à lire la lettre reçue de sa tante pour se changer les idées. Les Gardiner l'invitaient à voyager dans le Lake District après le mariage de Jane, un charmant projet qui ravissait Elizabeth.

Pendant ce temps, Georgiana et Darcy chevauchaient silencieusement dans un sentier de bois non loin de là, avec le bruit des chevaux et les chants des oiseaux comme fonds sonores. Darcy avait l'air d'être absorbé par ses pensées pendant que sa sœur se réjouissait du paysage, et du vent léger de la campagne.

— Tiens, et moi qui croyais que nous étions les seuls à nous promener dans les parages, remarqua Georgiana dont la voix fit sortir son frère de sa méditation.

Il regarda vers la direction de la personne à qui sa sœur faisait allusion lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise, il reconnut la jeune femme, de loin, à quelques mètres devant eux. Cette démarche, cette frimousse, ce style d'accoutrement, il les reconnaitrait parmi des milliers. M. Darcy pâlit. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir si tôt. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme fit un bref mouvement de recul avec son cheval, comme s'il voulut faire demi-tour et partir pour fuir.

Georgiana, intriguée, ne put s'empêcher de le questionner :

— Mais qui est cette personne ? La connaissez-vous ?

— En effet oui… Je ne le crains...

Georgiana se demanda si cette personne qu'ils allaient croiser d'une minute à l'autre était une de ces femmes intéressées qui tournaient autour de lui et dont il cherchait à s'en éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle ne savait pas alors à cet instant à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. L'inconnue, quant à elle, était vraisemblablement plongée dans une lettre et ne les avait toujours pas remarqués.

Lizzie finit par lever les yeux, les vit, marqua un temps d'arrêt en les reconnaissant immédiatement. Son cœur fit un bond, en le voyant surgir de nulle part au moment où elle n'y croyait plus. Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme.

Après les premières secondes de surprise, elle remarqua à quel point les Darcy formaient un très joli tableau de son point de vue, en plus du beau décor verdâtre qui les entourait. Avec leurs tenues de haute couture et leur classe naturelle, la fratrie Darcy était l'élégance même.

Lizzie se remit de sa contemplation, reprit contenance et inspira avant de remarcher. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour mieux les distinguer, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de M. Darcy, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer la jeune femme.

— Quelle agréable surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché pour masquer son embarras. Elle en profita habilement pour se détourner du regard du jeune homme et reporter son attention sur Georgiana dans une révérence.

— Mlle Elizabeth..., l'accueillit M. Darcy. Il mit un instant à la dévisager songeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte que des présentations s'imposaient.

Pardonnez-moi, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Georgiana, je vous présente Mlle Elizabeth Bennet.

— Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle, dit poliment la jeune blonde avec un timide sourire, ravie de mettre enfin un visage sur ce nom qu'elle avait entendu parler à certaines occasions.

Elizabeth, elle, était contente de la revoir. Georgiana était loin de se douter qu'elle la considérait déjà comme une amie. C'était donc non sans une certaine émotion que Lizzie fut officiellement introduite à la jeune Mlle Darcy. Celle-ci était bien sûr, nettement plus réservée et moins souriante que lors de la dernière fois où Elizabeth l'avait vue. A ses yeux, Elizabeth n'était encore qu'une nouvelle connaissance.

— Comment allez-vous… depuis l'autre jour ? demanda Darcy, d'une voix légèrement mal assurée. A peine il avait fini de parler qu'il se maudit aussitôt, prenant conscience que c'était assez maladroit de sa part de ne s'enquérir de la santé de la jeune femme que bien des jours après.

Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé autre chose à dire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre son embarras. Il s'était rassuré auprès de Bingley de la santé d'Elizabeth qu'il savait, se portait mieux. Étant donné que c'était en partie sa faute si elle avait eu son accident, il voulait s'excuser avant tout. Mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Le jeune homme avait appréhendé son éventuelle rencontre avec Elizabeth, et se retrouver en face d'elle au moment le plus inattendu ne l'aidait pas.

— Comme vous le pouvez le voir, j'ai retrouvé ma forme et reprit mes vieilles habitudes, répondit-elle.

— J'en suis ravi…

Il se turent dans un silence gênant.

— Et vous, comment allez-vous M. Darcy ? demanda Elizabeth doucement, avec une sincère sollicitude qu'il lut dans ses yeux et qui le surprit.

— Fort bien. Merci…

A ce rythme, cet échange de banalités n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elizabeth se sentait inconfortable. Heureusement, elle trouvait son salut en la personne de Georgiana.

— Comment vous plaisez-vous dans la région ? Resterez-vous encore longtemps ? demanda Elizabeth en dirigeant son regard vers Mlle Darcy, bien qu'en vérité, la dernière question était indirectement adressée à M. Darcy.

— Cela dépend des projets de mon frère, car je l'accompagne. Et pour l'instant, cela me fait un peu de vacances en ce lieu que je découvre pour la première fois.

Elizabeth jeta un bref coup d'œil à Darcy qui se contenta de hocher la tête et n'en dit pas plus. Repartiraient-ils donc dans le Derbyshire bientôt ? Elle soupira. Il était taciturne. Lui aussi avait apparemment renoué avec ses vieilles habitudes du Hertfordshire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé leur rencontre après les événements des dernières semaines.

— Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Je vais reprendre mon chemin et vous laisser continuer votre promenade. M. Darcy, Mlle Darcy.

Cette dernière adressa un regard plein d'interrogations à son frère avant de répondre à Elizabeth qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait sa rencontre.

Darcy inclina légèrement la tête tandis qu'Elizabeth commença à marcher. Georgiana entreprit une communication non verbale avec son frère lui faisant comprendre que s'il était d'accord, elle était pour le fait de raccourcir leur promenade afin de raccompagner Mlle Elizabeth chez elle.

Devant l'hésitation de son frère, Georgiana lui adressa un regard insistant. Mais il savait que cette dernière ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait depuis quatre jours. En fait, personne à part lui ne pouvait comprendre…

— Mlle Elizabeth ? l'appela-t-il finalement en pivotant vers sa direction avec son cheval.

— Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

Il remarqua aussitôt ses yeux qui brillaient, ce qui les rendait encore plus jolis que d'habitude. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il ne disait rien, juste planté là à la fixer, pendant qu'Elizabeth leva son sourcil gauche d'étonnement.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, se sentant soudainement un peu hébété. Je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention en chemin et…de bien vous porter...

— Oh…répondit-elle, non sans déception dans le ton de sa voix. Je vous remercie. Je ferai plus qu'attention. Au revoir ! sourit-elle tristement en s'en allant pour de bon.

— On reprend notre route ? lança Darcy à sa sœur, l'air de rien.

Mais au fond, ses pensées ne cessèrent de le tourmenter. Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu la rendre visite le lendemain de l'accident. Son inquiétude avait atteint son paroxysme. Mais il n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez à Longbourn. Le fait est qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir heurté l'honneur d'Elizabeth après leur inexplicable échange de corps. En situation normale, il se devait de l'épouser, ce qui était bien ironique étant donnée la situation. De un, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, et de deux, il était le dernier homme au monde avec qui elle accepterait de se marier. Et de plus, rien de tout ce qui se passait n'était normal.

L'image d'Elizabeth inconsciente dans ses bras réapparut de son esprit. Malgré le drame de la situation, il se souvenait très bien de la vision qu'elle donnait à travers ses vêtements trempés. Il l'avait même embrassée sur le front. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Depuis les derniers jours, il s'était dévoué corps et âme à des activités physiques et intellectuels pour tenter d'oublier cette impasse où il s'était retrouvé, et dont il ne pouvait expliquer à personne.

Après moins d'une heure de promenade, Les Darcy revinrent à Netherfield Park vers quinze heures trente. Ils prirent leur déjeuner vers seize heures, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis leur séjour dans la région. A table, la conversation était animée.

— Mlle Elizabeth est donc la sœur de la fiancée de M. Bingley ? demanda Georgiana à son frère.

— Effectivement.

— Vous et cousin Richard, vous l'aviez déjà mentionnée dans vos lettres. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une personne plaisante. Elle est donc votre amie ?

Il se passa sa serviette de table sur les lèvres avant de répondre.

— Amie, c'est un bien grand mot. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de l'être si elle l'était.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille, visiblement étonnée.

— Parce que… (Il mit une brève pause avant d'ajouter :) Disons juste qu'elle ne me supporte que moyennement.

— Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne vous crois pas.

— C'est pourtant vrai.

— Si c'est vrai comme vous le dites, c'est qu'elle ne vous connait pas.

Darcy se contenta de hocher les épaules tandis que sa sœur se posa des questions.

— Puis-je vous donner mes propres impressions ? continua-t-elle. Lorsque nous l'avions vue tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air très ravie de vous revoir. Je n'ai remarqué aucune quelconque hostilité de sa part. C'était votre attitude quelque peu distante qui l'a finalement retenu, à mon humble avis.

— …Ma chère sœur...C'est plus compliqué que cela ne parait... (Beaucoup trop, que même moi, je n'arrive pas à y voir clair, ajouta-t-il intérieurement) Mais dites-moi, depuis quand êtes-vous devenue experte en matière de relations humaines ? sourit-il.

— Je le ne suis pas. Je ne fais que vous donner mes points de vue.

— Que me conseillerez-vous donc pour améliorer ma relation avec cette femme ?

— La courtoisie ? J'avais vraiment cru que vous alliez nous proposer d'aller l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle lorsqu'on l'avait croisé ce matin.

Un des avantages qu'avait les personnes du genre de Georgiana était qu'en général, les gens réservés avec un minimum d'intelligence étaient moins bavardes mais en contrepartie, elles étaient très observatrices si elles prêtaient attention à ce qui les entourait.

— Georgiana, je ne me sentais pas prêt pour… susurra Darcy avant de s'interrompre. Enfin... peu importe.

Dites-moi Georgiana. Maintenant que j'y pense, que diriez-vous d'étendre un peu votre cercle de relations dans la région. Je pense que, comme vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, Mlle Elizabeth pourrait être justement une bonne fréquentation pour vous. Cela vous changera un peu de la compagnie de Mme Annesley et d'un vieux célibataire comme moi.

— Grand frère, ne dites pas cela. Vous savez bien que c'est pour passer du temps avec vous que je suis venue ici. Mais je comprends ce que vous dites, et je ne suis pas contre votre proposition. L'une n'empêche pas l'autre, sourit-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bingley informa Darcy des préparations du mariage, dont il avait parlé avec Jane et ses parents ces derniers temps. Il lui parla aussi de ses projets à venir pour les prochains jours. Avant de partir pour Longbourn, il termina la conversation en demandant à son ami de l'accompagner pour cette fois.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucune jolie fiancée qui m'attend là-bas, répondit Darcy le plus sérieusement possible, en se laissant aller sur un fauteuil.

M. Bingley partit d'un rire avant de répondre.

— Mon cher ami, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez si rabat-joie ? A Longbourn, on me demande assez souvent de vos nouvelles. Vous êtes leur héros du moment. Alors, venez-vous ? Je dois vous rappeler qu'officiellement, vous n'avez pas encore présenté vos hommages à M. et Mme Bennet depuis votre arrivée dans la région.

— Bingley, ne vous souciez pas de moi et allez plutôt vous occuper de votre future femme.

— Vous savez que j'ai sollicité votre présence ici pour avoir un quelconque soutien de votre part.

— J'ai encore des choses à faire. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

— J'ai donc votre parole. Et ne me faites pas faux bond.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut parti, M. Darcy émit un soupir. En vérité, l'intervention de Bingley n'était pas nécessaire. De toute façon, il avait prévu de passer à Longbourn en ce jour.

* * *

Plus tard, après l'heure du déjeuner, ce fut donc avec une joie plus qu'évidente que Mme Bennet le reçut chez elle, au seuil de la porte.

— M. Darcy !

— Mme Bennet.

— Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Avant tout, je tiens à vous rassurer ! Elizabeth va bien ! Et ce, grâce à vous !

— Justement, hier j'ai…

Mais son hôtesse ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase en l'invitant de suite vers la salle de séjour où elle s'exclama aussitôt à sa cadette.

— Regardez qui est là mon enfant. Votre héros ! Et il est venu voir comment vous allez ! C'est si attentionné de sa part !

Darcy, embarrassé, hésita avant de prendre la parole.

— Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois Mlle Elizabeth ? s'inclina-t-il.

— Je vais de mieux en mieux Monsieur, l'accueillit-elle poliment, avec un sourire réticent.

Faudrait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, leurs conversations se limitaient par l'enquerement de l'état de leur santé ?

Darcy salua le reste des occupants de la pièce ; Jane et Mary, avant de s'installer pour qu'on lui serve le thé.

Un long moment se passa où plus de la moitié du temps, c'était Mme Bennet qui parlait. Elle annonçait entre autre un grand souper à trois services qui se déroulera sous peu à Longbourn et où M. Bingley sera l'invité d'honneur. Elle ne manqua pas aussi de convier M. Darcy. Lorsque Mme Bennet daigna enfin à se taire un moment, M. Darcy en profita pour s'adresser discrètement à Elizabeth, assise non loin de lui.

— Mlle Elizabeth. Je vous demande pardon d'avoir mis votre vie en danger. Si vous aviez eu cet accident, c'est entièrement ma faute.

— Ne vous sentez pas coupable, personne n'a prévu ce qui allait se passer... Oublions. L'important est que tous les deux nous allons bien, et que les choses soient pratiquement revenues à la normale. Et puis, cela fait plaisir de les voir heureux, sourit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Jane et Bingley, en train de discuter en tête-à-tête non loin de là, oublieux de leur entourage.

Darcy observa la jeune femme un moment avant de se mettre lui-même à contempler les fiancés. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne brise le silence.

— Merci pour eux..., chuchota-t-elle en esquissant un sourire attendri à son interlocuteur qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

Elle ne sut l'effet qu'elle produisit chez M. Darcy qui en fut instantanément perturbé. Ce simple sourire, naturel mais ô combien empoignant pour le jeune homme était loin des sourires railleurs, d'embarras, ou de simple politesse qu'elle lui avait adressé par le passé. Pour la première fois, il le perçut ; c'était différent : ce sourire sincère, tendre et adorable qui l'embellissait. Mr Darcy sentit un frisson le parcourir. S'il n'avait pas détourné son regard pour cacher son trouble, il aurait remarqué la lueur de passion évidente à travers les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai fait que remettre la situation dans l'ordre des choses..., bredouilla-t-il, déconcerté, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il toussota et reprit contenance. C'était avec soulagement qu'à cet instant, il se souvint de son but en venant à Longbourn. Il reprit la parole, avec un petit sourire en coin :

— J'ai appris que Mlle Bennet ira à Netherfield Park demain. Que diriez-vous de l'accompagner pour prendre le thé avec ma sœur si votre temps vous le permet ?

Elizabeth remarqua à quel point un visage détendu allait bien avec les beaux traits de son interlocuteur, lui donnant un charme à lequel on ne pourrait résister. Elizabeth pensa qu'une fois le malaise des premières minutes de la première rencontre avec Mr Darcy passée, tout irait désormais mieux, mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée. L'homme devant elle lui faisait des effets troublants qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

— Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué à Londres mais elle est assez timide en public. Comme elle vous a déjà vue et que vous la connaissez déjà un peu... Mais bien sûr rien ne vous y oblige... Mlle Elizabeth... ?

— Oui ? Oh pardonnez-moi, je veux dire... Je serai heureuse de rendre visite à votre sœur.

Darcy, qui se demanda si son interlocutrice avait accepté cette rencontre plus par politesse que par simple plaisir, organisa donc le rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

— Je ne crains de ne devoir casser cette jolie ambiance ! s'exclama Bingley un moment après, en se levant. Je me dois de m'en aller afin de faire préparer le domaine pour accueillir Mlle Bennet demain !

— M. Bingley, ne vous dérangez surtout pas trop pour moi, dit Jane en rosissant.

— Ne dites pas cela. Pour votre première venue en tant que ma fiancée, je veux que tout soit impeccable. Darcy, vous venez ?

Mme Bennet, Jane et Elizabeth se levèrent à leur tour pour raccompagner les deux gentlemen à la sortie.

— Lizzie, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié pas de remercier M. Darcy. S'il n''avait pas été là pour vous sauver à temps, peut être en ce moment même, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde, glissa Mme Bennet.

— En effet, bien sûr...

— Mlle Elizabeth, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier...

— Comment cela « ce n'est vraiment pas la peine » ! le coupa Mme Bennet. Oh ! M. Darcy, vous êtes trop humble !

La mère d'Elizabeth était toujours autant douée pour rendre une situation embarrassante encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sa fille était partagée entre la perplexité, l'amusement et l'incrédulité. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sa mère avait trouvé que M. Darcy était l'homme le plus orgueilleux qui n'ait jamais existé, et maintenant, elle le trouvait trop humble. Était-ce le monde à l'envers ?

Ils arrivèrent au couloir attenant à la porte de sortie tandis que Mme Bennet, au grand soulagement de sa fille, disparut dans le bureau de son mari qui se trouvait à gauche. Elle allait probablement lui annoncer le souper qu'elle prévoyait d'organiser.

— M. Darcy, quoi qu'il avait pu se passer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous m'avez sauvée la vie et je vous en suis reconnaissante, dit Elizabeth.

— Mais je vous en prie, souffla-t-il tendrement. Vous savez que pour une femme comme vous, je ferai tout…

Aussitôt, un ange passa dans la bibliothèque dont la porte était légèrement entrebâillée, et d'où M. et Mme Bennet étaient sur le point de sortir. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement dans leurs activités du moment et écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mme Bennet resta plantée sur place. M. Bennet fronça les sourcils comme jamais et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, bien décidé à ne pas interrompre cet échange fascinant entre les deux jeunes gens.

Jane considéra M. Darcy avec un étonnement bienveillant. Personne ne devina le tressaillement qu'Elizabeth ressentit au fond d'elle, en contradiction avec l'attitude faussement sereine qu'elle adoptait de l'extérieur.

— Cela s'entend. Quel genre d'être humain monstrueux ne viendrait pas secourir une demoiselle en danger sous ses yeux ? retentit la voix amusée de Bingley, en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son ami. Bingley était apparemment la seule personne de l'assistance qui ne trouvait pas anormal que M. Darcy sache dire des paroles avenantes de temps en temps.

M. Bingley prit la main de sa fiancée pour y déposer un baiser avant de quitter les lieux avec son compagnon. Jane resta appuyée à l'embrasure de la porte le temps à le regarder s'éloigner.

— Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Mais je croyais qu'il la trouvait tout juste passable ! s'exclama Mme Bennet à haute voix plus pour elle-même que pour son mari, en se rapprochant de ce dernier.

Au moment où Mme Bennet avait parlé, Elizabeth venait justement d'entrer dans la pièce et ne manqua pas d'entendre les propos de sa mère.

— Merci de me l'avoir rappelé chère mère, intervint-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle prit l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait avant de quitter la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre, quelque peu vexée.

— Voulez-vous dire Mme Bennet, que les personnes qui ont eu « le malheur d'être nées pas assez belles au goût de M. Darcy » ne mériteraient pas d'être sauvées des dangers de l'orage ? reprit M. Bennet avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.

— Je sais ce que j'ai entendu.

Et ce que j'ai vu… ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement, en sortant du bureau à son tour, laissant M. Bennet plongé dans ses pensées. Derrière son air badin, il n'était pas moins intrigué par l'inhabituel comportement de M. Darcy.

Ce fut aussi le cas pour Elizabeth lorsqu'elle y repensa la nuit venue dans son lit. Il était vraisemblablement plus avenant. La seule réticence qu'elle éprouvait à la perspective du rendez-vous avec Georgiana le lendemain était la présence de M. Darcy même. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait survivre à une rencontre avec lui si le moindre regard, le moindre sourire, la moindre parole et de marque d'attention de la part du jeune homme arrivaient à la troubler profondément ainsi.

Mais ses craintes s'avèrent être infondées le jour suivant lorsque, avec Jane, elle arriva à Netherfield Park. Georgiana lui apprit que son frère était parti pour Londres, afin d'assister au mariage d'une de ses connaissances le surlendemain.

Pas moins de trente minutes de discussion autour d'un bon thé s'écoulèrent donc pour Georgiana et Lizzie lorsque cette dernière exprima son regret de devoir partir.

— J'avais failli manqué que c'est aujourd'hui que moi et mes jeunes sœurs étaient prévues d'aller chez notre modiste pour faire coudre de nouvelles robes à porter pour le mariage de Jane, et autres occasions. Heureusement que ma mère me l'a rappelé ce matin en me voyant partir, sinon j'ai failli complètement oublié. J'ai fait en sorte de m'arranger pour ne pas faillir à mes engagements envers vous. Mais j'ai bien peur d'être obligée de prendre congé maintenant. J'aurai bien reporté ces projets de chiffon si les jours prochains n'étaient pas fériés. Je crains de ne pas être prête à temps si je reporte mon rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

— Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle. Je comprends parfaitement.

— C'est dommage. Nous avons à peine échanger quelques phrases.

— Vous allez donc à Meryton ? Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller depuis mon arrivée.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir m'accompagner ? Ce sera une occasion pour vous de voir la ville.

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, hésita Georgiana. Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

— Vous ne dérangez aucunement. Ce ne sera pas long et je pourrais vous faire visiter la ville si vous le souhaitez. Bien sûr, elle est loin d'égaler Londres mais elle reste néanmoins une ville agréable.

Georgiana finit par accepter et quinze minutes plus tard, accompagnées de Mme Annesley, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la voiture des Bennet pour partir à Meryton.

Arrivées chez Mrs White, la modiste, Elizabeth effectua sa commande de robes avant que la femme lui prit ses mesures.

Quand ce fut fini, Elizabeth et Georgiana, suivies de Mme Annesley firent la marche dans le village. Elizabeth montra à sa jeune compagne certains endroits, dont la salle de bal de Meryton et la maison de sa tante Phillips. Pas moins de vingt minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'elles se décidèrent à rejoindre enfin le lieu où la voiture était garée pour retourner au domaine. En chemin, elles passèrent par la boutique de M. Barton qui était de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était l'endroit où les sœurs Bennet avaient l'habitude de s'acheter des rubans. Elizabeth exprima son souhait de vouloir en profiter pour y faire un saut afin de s'octroyer quelques-uns.

Elles s'apprêtèrent à traverser lorsqu'Elizabeth sentit Georgiana s'arrêter brusquement et se raidir, les yeux écarquillés et fixés à un point précis de l'autre côté. C'était avec une horreur indescriptible qu'Elizabeth, à son tour, reconnut la personne à l'origine de ce changement de la part de la jeune fille. Juste en face d'elles, un homme familier était debout non loin de l'entrée de la boutique et regardait vers leur direction. Elizabeth, l'espace d'un instant, avait l'impression d'avoir cerné de l'aigreur dans les yeux de l'homme, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur état impassible. Georgiana et Elizabeth l'avaient toutes les deux reconnues à l'instant : Georges Wickham.

* * *

**_(J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas des passages trop à l'eau de rose x) )_**

**_Quelles seraient les réactions de Georgiana et Lizzie face à cette rencontre des plus malencontreuses selon vous ?_**


	13. Mr Wickham

_Hello :) . Après quelques séances d'écriture et quelques recherches, j'ai enfin terminé ce nouveau chapitre.  
_

_Réponses aux commentaires en mode invité :_

_Guest (2) : Oui, s'ils parlent de leurs expériences d'échange un jour (ou un soir :D ), cela arrivera à un certain point de l'histoire. Promis. Merci beaucoup._

_Sad33 : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Lydia n'a pas réagi d'une manière assez exécrable sur le coup, lorsqu'on ne lui a pas permis d'aller à Brighton. Alors qu'il s'agit de Lydia…XD Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer… Elle a peut-être une idée derrière la tête… Qui sait...  
_

_Phile, Guest(1), Yvonne, Marie110 ainsi que Hachi, Quetsche, Louloute41, misstardustphotos  
_

_Milles merci à toutes pour votre intérêt et vos messages !_

_Et sinon bienvenue aux nouveaux followers..._

___Je le rappelle après tout ce temps : c__ertaines d'entre vous vous se sont demandé ce que Wickham fait encore à Meryton. ___. _Le début de ce nouveau chapitre est justement prévu pour contenir un flash-back.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : M. Wickham**

**10 jours plus tôt : **Debout à la fenêtre, M. Wickham était seul dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec M. Denny. Ce matin, il avait croisé les demoiselles Bennet, mais seule Elizabeth avait manqué à l'appel. Depuis le retour de celle-ci à Hertfordshire, elle n'avait pas assisté aux soirées chez les Phillips, et il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois avec ses sœurs à Meryton. Le jeune homme était un peu étonné par cette baisse d'intérêt. D'habitude, les femmes étaient attirées vers lui tels des aimants à des métaux.

Wickham avait alors demandé à la sœur ainée pourquoi on ne voyait plus Elizabeth. Jane avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être elle-même depuis son retour du Kent. Jane était loin de se douter à quel point elle avait vu juste. La jeune blonde était elle-même étonnée qu'Elizabeth ait été réticente à sortir. Ce n'était pas d'habitude dans son tempérament. Mais Wickham n'était pas préoccupé tant que cela par Elizabeth dont il n'avait d'intérêt que de le distraire le temps de son passage à Meryton.

Ce qui l'offensait au plus haut point était que sa supposée fiancée Mary King était partie en voyage sans lui en avoir glissé un mot. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'un quelconque séjour.

M. King, l'oncle et à la fois tuteur de Mary King n'était pas dupe des manœuvres de Wickham. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs laissé sournoisement ébruiter les rumeurs de ces fiançailles sans avoir obtenu le consentement officiel du tuteur de Mary qui de son côté, avait facilement accepté.

M. Burk Baker était un cousin proche du père de Mary de son vivant. Il habitait à Liverpool. M. Baker avait appris les nouvelles des présumées fiançailles via les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient avec M. et Miss King. La réponse de M. Baker fut très claire et indignée. Ce n'était ni le hasard et encore moins le coup de foudre qui était l'origine de l'intérêt soudain de cet homme pour Mary, et ce, justement à la même période où celle-ci héritait d'une somme inespérée de son grand-père maternel décédé.

M. Baker confirma donc que les intentions de ce militaire – aussi charmant soit-il – n'étaient que de mettre la main sur la dot de la jeune fille. Le meilleur moyen de faire taire ces rumeurs de fiançailles était de s'éloigner de Meryton. M. Baker précisa qu'avec ses sœurs, il avait justement prévu d'inviter Mary chez lui, expliquant qu'il était plus que temps que Mary quitte cette campagne qui ne lui apportait rien de nouveau. M. King était plus que d'accord avec cette suggestion, en mentionnant qu'un petit passage de quelques années en pension ne ferait pas de mal aussi.

Mais en fait, derrière cette proposition et cette indignation quelque peu feinte, M. Baker, attiré par la fortune lui aussi, souhaitait secrètement pouvoir se marier lui-même avec la jeune fille le moment venu.

L'oncle et la nièce étaient ainsi partis à Liverpool. Tous les projets de Wickham étaient voués à l'échec. Il en était fâché en comprenant plus tard que ce départ était une manœuvre habile pour annuler l'engagement sans trop faire de bruits.

Il avait de dettes non négligeables à Meryton. Mais le jour du départ de la milice, il quitta tout sans regret en laissant ses endetteurs derrière lui.

Le colonel Forster avait un rendez-vous avec un Général de l'armée du Roi à Londres. Sa milice fit donc un détour dans cette ville.

Wickham comprit bientôt qu'il ne s'en tira pas aussi facilement de ses problèmes lorsqu'un jour le colonel Forster l'appela dans son bureau.

— Devinez-vous Wickham pourquoi je vous ai fait mander ?

— J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée mon colonel, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme, commençant toutefois à s'inquiéter.

— J'ai reçu une lettre des plus consternantes de nos connaissances à Meryton. Apparemment, vous leur devez de l'argent et ils ont sollicité mon intervention pour vous le rappeler.

Wickham pâlit et baissa les yeux.

— Comprenez-le bien Wickham. Je n'aime pas que ma milice ait la mauvaise réputation que ses militaires déposent des dettes dans chacun des quartiers où ils campent. Si vous avez l'intention d'entreprendre les mêmes coutumes lorsque nous serons à Brighton, je vous l'interdis formellement, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. N'aviez-vous pas l'intention de payer vos dettes ?

Wickham prit un air grave et ne dit rien.

—Finalement mon cher Wickham, je vois enfin des défauts chez vous. Je conçois que vous aviez peut-être été victime d'une quelconque infortune par le passé. Mais une dette est une dette. Ma réunion avec le Général prendra environ une semaine avant notre départ pour Brighton. Vous avez donc une semaine pour retourner à Meryton et y régler rapidement vos affaires. Dans le cas contraire, vous me voyez obligé de prendre des dispositions qui seront loin de vous plaire.

— J'ai bien compris mon colonel. Soyez en assuré. Et je vous remercie de votre indulgence. Je règlerai mes dettes dans les temps. Permettez-moi ainsi de quitter Londres pour Meryton dans la semaine.

— Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

M. Wickham sortit du bureau en jurant intérieurement. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, que ces villageois aient été assez entreprenants pour l'attaquer ainsi. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait payer ces dettes car il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il se demanda quelles dispositions le colonel allaient prendre s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait de faire. Et il craignit le pire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, désobéir au colonel était une chose qu'il fallait formellement éviter dans sa situation.

Il eut une illumination lorsqu'il croisa le chemin d'un ancien camarade d'université du Cambridge : Larry Bird.

Wickham avait devant ses yeux son prochain pigeon. Si ça n'avait pas marché avec Miss King, il devait trouver une issue de secours d'urgence en la personne de Larry.

Du temps de leur vie estudiantine, Bird et Wickham étaient toujours prêts pour se lancer des défis, du plus insignifiant des paris, au plus macho ou sournois, sous le regard désapprobateur de Darcy. Parmi les exemples de ces défis étaient : qui arrivera le premier dans la chambre en faisant la course à partir la salle de classe ? Qui arrivera à boire sans répits le maximum de nombre de verres de whisky dans un laps de temps limité ? Qui arrivera le premier à séduire et à coucher avec une telle demoiselle des alentours ? Qui accumulera le plus de profits en cette partie de jeu de cartes ?

Wickham comptait bien tout tenter sur ce dernier point : les jeux. Il savait parfaitement le caractère compétitif de son camarade qui avait des penchants pour le gaspillage et les jeux. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Wickham et Bird s'étaient liés d'amitié par le passé. Après tout, ce qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Et le plus important pour Wickham était que Larry était riche comme Crésus. Ce dernier avait tout hérité de son père, un riche propriétaire de domaine.

Le soir même, Bird entraina son ancien ami dans un club de jeux côtoyé par les riches hommes aristocrates. Il n'était pas inaccoutumé que certaines personnes perdaient une somme d'argent conséquente dans de tels rassemblements, voire se ruinaient.

Durant toute la soirée, Wickham faisait en sorte que Bird se soulait assez pour qu'au moment venu, il puisse le provoquer à sa guise pour que Bird joue la somme d'argent maximum. Vers une heure tardive de la soirée, Wickham parvint à son but, avec un Bird bien éméché qui n'hésitait pas à augmenter sa mise, à la plus grande satisfaction de Wickham.

—Larry, lança-t-il, en lui parlant en aparté. Vos adversaires sont la plupart des vieillards qui ne sont pas très doués. Vous devriez avoir honte de voler ainsi l'argent de gens qui pourraient être vos oncles. Trouvez-vous un adversaire à votre taille. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, asseyons-nous à cette table et jouons à une partie de Piquet.

Larry qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, prit donc place maladroitement, et faillit tomber.

— George… Mon cher Geoooorge… Comment osez-vous dire de telles… balivernes… ! Cette somme, je l'ai gagnée en jouant… en toute honnêteté. Z'avez vu comme j'ai brillé ce soir ?! Comment seulement pouvez-vous penser gagner contre un habitué comme moi. Vous allez perdre le peu d'argent que vous avez.

— C'est tout ce que vous osez miser alors ? Je suis surpris pour quelqu'un qui est si sûr de gagner.

Pendant le jeu, Larry augmenta petit à petit sa mise jusqu'à atteindre une somme considérable, sous le regard brillant de Wickham.

Ce dernier avait tout prévu depuis le début. Wickham gagna en s'aidant entièrement d'habiles tricheries. Larry, étant donné son état, ne se rendit compte de rien et se vit tout perdre à son plus grand regret. N'ayant plus rien à miser pour la soirée, il rentra bredouille en disant à son ami qu'il prendra sa revanche.

Le jour suivant toutefois, Larry avait retrouvé sa sobriété et sa lucidité après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il eut la conscience d'arrêter un moment de jouer étant donné l'ampleur de la perte de la veille.

Wickham jura. La somme en sa possession n'était pas encore suffisante malgré tout. Mais ce n'était pas les idées qui lui manquaient désormais, maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent…

Vers la soirée, il rentrait d'une assemblée avec Denny. Ils marchaient dans les rues silencieuses de Londres, sous la pénombre de la nuit, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri de femme non loin de là.

— Oh mon Dieu ! A l'aide !

Une femme quadragénaire, accompagnée de son fils venaient de se faire attaquer par trois brigands. L'un avait assommé le jeune homme par derrière, tandis que les deux autres s'attaquaient à la femme en lui arrachant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voler. Puis ils coururent pour s'enfuir. Denny allait aussitôt assister les victimes tandis que Wickham poursuivait l'un des malfrats, qui avaient pris des directions différentes. Dans sa course, il en attrapa un après un tournant et deux pâtés de maison. Le militaire l'arrêta et lui mit instantanément un coup de poing dans la face. Le brigand tomba par terre et laissa échapper de sa main le collier qu'il a volé. Wickham dévisagea le voleur pour laisser découvrir un adolescent.

— C'est pas vrai… Je vous ai dit de juste affaiblir le fils, pas de tenter de le tuer ! grogna Wickham. Voilà l'argent comme promis et disparaissez loin d'ici toi et tes copains.

Ayant eu sa récompense, l'adolescent fila rapidement comme l'éclair.

Wickham s'accroupit et prit le collier. Il avait bien ciblé ce bijou et son propriétaire, Mrs Dorothy Fathon, depuis le début du bal à lequel il avait assisté ce soir. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui d'avoir approché la femme et d'avoir sympathisé avec pour mieux la connaitre, tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Puis il avait alerté les trois gosses, qui attendaient ses consignes d'attaque bien cachés dehors. C'était bien risqué pour ces gosses délinquants qu'un Wickham habillé discrètement et la tête cachée avec un capuchon, avait déniché dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Déjà qu'ils ne devaient pas s'aventurer dans ces quartiers réservés à la haute société.

Mais finalement l'investissement de Wickham avait marché. Il s'était assuré à bien faire comprendre aux trois voleurs que toute tentative de dénoncement était vaine et ne contribuait qu'à nuire à eux-mêmes. L'argent que Wickham leur avait donné était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais espérer rassembler en des mois, par leurs chapardages quotidiens. Ce bijou coutait surement une petite fortune. Wickham n'avait pas eu le choix dans sa situation.

Haletant, et prenant le temps d'afficher un air de détresse, il retourna en courant vers Denny et les personnes attaquées. Le fils, désorienté, venait de se réveiller.

— Ils se sont enfuis loin. Je n'ai pas pu les rattraper. Je suis vraiment désolé, mentit Wickham.

— Quel malheur ! s'indigna Mrs Fathon. Mais l'important c'est que ma vie et celle de mon fils ont été épargnées. Mon Dieu, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Il faudra que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. J'étais loin de me douter que j'allais être attaquée juste entre ces quelques mètres menant chez moi. Les autorités devraient vraiment renforcer la sécurité par ici. C'est la première fois que cela arrive. Lieutenant Wickham, lieutenant Denny, merci d'être intervenus.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut avec soulagement que Wickham prit la diligence pour partir. Dans une ville avoisinante de Meryton, il vendit le collier en or à un bijoutier. Le bijou fut vendu à un prix plus bas que sa valeur. Mais finalement, Wickham parvint à assembler l'argent nécessaire pour payer ses dettes.

Il marchait dans les rues de Meryton lorsqu'il aperçut, de l'autre côté, deux jeunes femmes qu'il reconnut instantanément. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une autre femme d'âge plus mur mais qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il s'arrêta et eut furtivement un regard sombre en reconnaissant Georgiana Darcy, puis prit son air impassible en voyant Elizabeth Bennet l'accompagner. Ainsi donc, pensa-t-il, Georgiana était dans la région et son prétentieux frère ne devrait pas être très loin. Ils séjournaient sans doute chez M. Bingley…

Les deux femmes le virent. Il y avait quelque chose dans la réaction d'Elizabeth qui le dérangeait, et qui l'inspirait d'éviter toute tentative d'approche. Wickham s'inclina en guise de salutation, l'air de rien, pour les saluer de loin, en adoptant ses manières avenantes et impeccables, tout naturellement. Wickham n'avait pas perçu une quelconque réponse de la part d'Elizabeth et il la vit prendre le bras de Georgiana. Elle murmura quelque chose à la jeune fille avant de quitter les lieux ensemble.

Wickham haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

* * *

— Venez Georgiana, dit Elizabeth. Mrs Annesley, finalement il vaut mieux rentrer tout de suite.

Le chemin du retour dans la voiture était plus silencieux que l'aller, mais la conversation ne manquait pas toutefois de temps en temps. De retour dans la cour de Netherfield, Elizabeth attendit qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules dans le carrosse pour tenter de parler à Georgiana. Celle-ci se montra étonnamment calme. Et avant que Georgiana ne sortit du véhicule, Elizabeth réagit, non sans une légère hésitation.

— Allez-vous bien Miss Darcy ? commença-t-elle en posant sa main furtivement sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, tout en lui lançant un regard très significatif.

— Oui, je vais bien.

— Je croyais que le départ de la milice a débarrassé définitivement la ville de quelques personnes indésirables, glissa Elizabeth.

— Je crois comprendre que vous _le_ connaissez donc...

— Lors de mon séjour à Hunsford, j'en ai assez entendu pour comprendre son attitude ingrate envers feu Monsieur votre père dans sa jeunesse.

Georgiana pensa que l'un ou l'autre de sa tante, le colonel Fitzwilliam, ou son frère avait donc probablement parlé de la vraie nature de Wickham. Georgiana était épargnée d'un éventuel embarras s'il s'avérait que son interlocutrice n'était pas au courant de sa tentative de fuite à Ramsgate. Et heureusement il lui semblait qu'Elizabeth n'en savait rien. Les rares personnes qui en étaient au courant se limitaient à elle-même, son cousin, son frère et bien sûr Mrs Younge et Wickham.

— Je ne sais ce que cet homme fait encore à Meryton. Miss Darcy, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir entrainé à la ville…

— Miss Elizabeth. Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste surprise sur l'instant mais je suis indifférente à lui. C'était une rencontre déplaisante en effet mais n'en faisons pas un drame. En parler serait lui accorder trop d'importances. Et je ne le souhaite pas.

Elizabeth se remémora la conversation révélatrice qu'elle avait eue avec Georgiana dans la galerie d'art de Darcy House, où la jeune fille avait cru parler à son frère.

— Je suis vraiment soulagée de vous l'entendre dire…

— Ce désagrément ne plaira pas à mon frère quand je lui en toucherais un mot. Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous tourmentiez avec cela, ni mon frère aussi d'ailleurs… Et si nous montons maintenant ? sourit-elle timidement. Votre sœur et M. Bingley devraient être en haut à nous attendre.

Elizabeth hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et la discussion sur ce sujet fut close.

Elles passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à parler de choses plus joyeuses autour d'un bon thé avec les jeunes fiancés.

Plus tard, Elizabeth et Jane retournèrent chez elles, escortées par M. Bingley, qui retourna à Netherfield peu après.

Mrs Phillips arriva par la suite à Longbourn pour apprendre aux habitants de la maison la raison du retour bref de M. Wickham dans la ville.

— Finalement, M. Wickham n'est pas aussi fiable qu'il a prétendu l'être aux yeux de tout le monde, commenta Lizzy.

— Comment cela Lizzy, rendre ses dettes montre qu'il est un homme honnête fidèle à ses engagements, dit Kitty.

— Kitty, vous devez vraiment apprendre à analyser au-delà de ce que vos yeux voient. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle il a perdu son temps à faire ces allées et venues au lieu de payer ces dettes bien avant son premier départ.

— Dieu merci, il est sauvé de cette laideron pleine de taches de rousseur, lança Lydia.

— C'est plutôt Mary King qui est chanceuse d'être épargnée de la compagnie de cet homme, répliqua Elizabeth.

Seuls Jane et M. Bennet furent assez attentifs et avisés pour capter les sous-entendus d'Elizabeth.

— Dommage qu'il doive déjà repartir bientôt, soupira Lydia, dont les récentes nouvelles lui ont ravivé l'envie de rejoindre son amie Mrs Forster.

Lasse de cette conversation autour de cet homme qu'elle préférait oublier, Elizabeth se tut en pensant que discuter de la fausseté de M. Wickham avec ses plus jeunes sœurs entêtées et indifférentes était vaine. Mieux valait qu'il reparte rapidement, et qu'on entende plus parler de lui.

— Et dire qu'ils vont tous bientôt arriver à Brighton où ils vont surement beaucoup s'y amuser. Je veux y aller lorsque le mariage de Jane sera terminé ! continua Lydia.

— Ne soyez pas bête Lydia, commenta Mary. Qui vous accompagnera ? Vous n'avez plus personne pour vous chaperonner.

— Mary, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Papa, maman ! Allons tous en vacances en famille à Brighton après le mariage de Jane !

— Cela arrivera quand les poules auront des dents.

A cette réponse de son père, Kitty ne put s'empêcher de glousser de rire.

— Vous pouvez bien vous en réjouir Kitty. Je sais que cela vous arrange bien que je ne sois pas allée à Brighton. J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête que vous auriez fait si on m'avait permis d'y aller…

Puis Lydia regarda sa mère afin d'obtenir un quelconque soutien de sa part.

— Vous savez bien que je ne pourrais pas y aller Lydia. Quel genre de mère serais-je si je n'étais pas là pour assister ma Jane dans ses débuts en tant que maitresse de Netherfield, dit Mrs Bennet en jetant un regard fier et ému à sa fille ainée.

A ces paroles, Jane et Lizzy se jetèrent des regards quelque peu inquiets. Il était vrai que, après le mariage, voir Mrs Bennet s'éloigner pour un voyage était le moyen idéal pour l'empêcher de perturber Jane et M. Bingley dans leur nouvelle vie à Netherfield. Mais la vision de Mrs Bennet encombrer le domaine n'était pas pire que celle de Lydia se donnant en spectacle dans les assemblées de Brigthon. Les deux sœurs décidèrent donc de se taire pour le moment.

Lydia rechigna en bougonnant dans son coin que depuis les fiançailles de Jane, il n'y en avait plus que pour cette dernière.

Mrs Phillips rentra quand elle eut assez potiné sur diverses actualités, tandis que Wickham était quelque part dans la ville de Meryton, avec diverses idées plein la tête…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

** Et en fait, préférez-vous les appellations en anglais (Mr/Miss/Mrs) ou celles en français (M./Mlle/Mme) ?**


	14. Désirs et désagréments

_Hello !  
_

_Une note d'auteure pour répondre aux commentaires en mode invité :_

_**Pixiel** : Je suis ravie de te revoir et de te lire ^^. Oui… Avec Georgiana, Lydia… et Wickham dans les parages, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu peur xD. Je souhaite bien venir à bout cette histoire et ne pas m'y éterniser… du mieux que je peux. C'est dommage de voir des fics inachevées._

_**P** : Bonjour P. J'avoue qu'en lisant votre message, je suis assez troublée ___D: _. Cette version FR devrait être la seule version de cette fic puisque cette fanfiction est de moi. Est-il possible de connaitre plus de précisions sur ce que vous dites s'il vous plait, notamment sur l'histoire en anglais dont vous parlez. J'espère vraiment que vous verrez mon message. Merci. (Mon mail est sur mon profil si nécessaire.)_

_**Samaben et Guest** : D'accord, c'est noté :)_

_Vos préférences vont visiblement vers les appellations en anglais qui seront donc gardées pour la fic. Merci à toutes pour vos réponses._

_Et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Désirs et désagréments**

Elizabeth Bennet était confortablement installée dans sa baignoire, prenant plaisir au bien-être que le bain chaud lui procurait. Elle se détendit, soulagée de quelques fatigues qu'elle avait pu ressentir. La tête appuyée sur la partie supérieure de la baignoire, la jeune femme alla fermer les yeux lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit.

Elle sursauta, embarrassée, non moins contrariée d'être ainsi interrompue dans un tel moment, et ne fut pas aux bords de sa surprise en découvrant la personne qui entra.

— Mr Darcy !

La jeune femme croisa automatiquement les deux bras sur sa poitrine découverte, tout en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, rouge de honte. **(1)**

— Mais… Vous ne devez pas être là... ! Comment êtes-vous entré… ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un chuchotement, de plus en plus déconcertée et non moins troublée par les yeux d'un bleu profond fixés sur elle.

— Miss Elizabeth, répondit-il en refermant la porte, vous savez que j'ai vécu pendant des jours à Longbourn. Je connais désormais chaque recoin de cette demeure comme ma poche. Je me suis faufilé comme une petite souris pour vous rejoindre. Je tiens à vous rassurer que personne n'a remarqué mon entrée…

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ses pupilles dirigées vers la stature imposante de son voisin. Cette longue explication ne justifiait en rien au fait qu'il était là.

Faisant abstraction de toute éventuelle gêne qu'il put éprouver dans une telle situation, Mr Darcy se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Puis un genou à terre, il s'accroupit, les mains appuyées sur le bord de la baignoire.

— Il fallait absolument que je vous voie, dit-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Elizabeth déglutit. Elle voulut lui rappeler ardemment l'indécence de la situation et le risque qu'il prenait si jamais quelqu'un l'apercevait dans cette pièce… Mais la jeune femme était tellement prise au dépourvu par l'attitude de l'homme qu'elle en oublia toute parole sensée pendant un instant, où ils se dévisagèrent.

— Mr Darcy…, je… ce serait un plaisir de… de vous parler, balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux, décontenancée par l'audace du jeune homme. Mais… Vous devez vraiment sortir… Accordez-moi d'abord un bref moment pour finir rapidement mon… bain… Vous pouvez m'attendre au salon…et…

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il prit doucement le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, lui releva le visage, et commença à le caresser discrètement du bout de ses doigts. Elizabeth n'eut aucun choix que de soutenir son regard.

— Miss Elizabeth, pourquoi vous entêtez-vous tant à résister ? Dois-je vous rappeler que mon esprit a cohabité avec votre corps... Et que vous savez pertinemment que vous n'avez plus rien à me cacher... murmura-t-il. Et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir que mon être, mon âme, mon cœur, tout de moi vous ont déjà appartenu depuis longtemps...

Elizabeth sentit son cœur palpiter à cette dernière déclaration qu'elle n'avait plus espéré réentendre de lui un jour.

— Monsieur…, ce genre de disposition n'a plus lieu de l'être, émit-elle toutefois, en tremblant. Et nous nous devons de respecter la convenance…

— Miss Elizabeth… Ces derniers jours ont été un vrai supplice, continua-t-il tout bas, en approchant sa bouche si près qu'Elizabeth put ressentir le souffle frais et très léger du jeune homme sur son visage. Ne nous voilons plus la face… Il ne sert plus à rien de résister à ce que nous ressentons mutuellement… Je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente... J'ai cru le comprendre au moins une fois... à Rosings... Dites-moi que je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions…

En dépit de la bouffée de plaisir qu'elle ressentait, Elizabeth avait la vague impression de ne plus vraiment reconnaitre l'homme lui faisant face. Son attitude laissait croire qu'il était sous l'effet d'une forte dose d'une sorte d'excitant qui l'empêchait de ne plus être maître de lui-même, au mépris de toute règle de conduite, l'incitant à se laisser aller presque sans retenu à ses pulsions apparemment refoulées vainement depuis un moment…

Mais Elizabeth n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir longtemps…

Elle tressaillit de plaisir, sentant les lèvres du jeune homme commençant à effleurer délicatement et successivement sa tempe…, son front…, ses yeux…, ses joues…, son cou…

— Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous monsieur..., parvint-elle à murmurer.

— Eh bien… Si vous ne m'appréciez pas, prouvez-le-moi, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de la jeune fille, tout en continuant à explorer son visage.

— Monsieur…, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche…, émit Elizabeth faiblement dans un frisson.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle parvint à dire avant de désister. Oubliant toute forme de raison, elle se laissa aller à l'envie qu'elle ne put visiblement plus réprimer. Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle devina sans peine l'intention du jeune homme. Elle ressaisit son buste, et releva ainsi la tête afin de lui offrir ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt au sec dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Jane, la pénombre de la nuit se faufilant à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et au chaud sous sa couverture, elle rougit de honte à la pensée du songe qu'elle venait juste de faire. Et le malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait que le rêve se prolongea et ne s'arrêta pas ainsi. C'était si frustrant de rêver et de se réveiller après pour réaliser que tout n'était qu'illusion…

Le contact des lèvres et des mains du jeune homme, le désir intense qu'elle avait lu dans son regard pénétrant, le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti… tout avait semblé si étrangement réel. L'engouement persistant qu'elle sentit tout au fond de son être à la partie la plus intime de son corps en cet instant précis, y faisait foi. Elle allait gouter à ses lèvres juste avant de se réveiller… Le rencontrer d'ici quelques heures ne l'aidait en rien à l'oublier, et ne fit que renforcer son agitation.

Elizabeth mit les mains aux yeux afin de réprimer les images de son onirisme, se rendant compte qu'elle s'égarait et ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Comment seulement son esprit avait-il pu lui envoyer de telles images ?

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et s'enveloppa entièrement de sa couverture jusqu'à sa tête, tentant de tout oublier, et espérant retrouver un sommeil calme et surtout sans rêve.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane, dos à elle, et lui envia de parvenir à dormir si paisiblement.

Au petit matin, Lizzie finit par se rendormir, loin de se douter que l'homme de ses rêves n'était pas non plus épargné du même type de songe à son égard, si ce n'est même plus osé, et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

* * *

De bonne heure, la demeure de Longbourn était déjà fort animée. Tout le personnel se focalisait sur la préparation de l'assemblée de ce jour. Chaque recoin des pièces programmées pour recevoir les invités fut astiqué et nettoyé soigneusement de fond en comble.

L'ultime but dans la vie de Mrs Bennet n'était pas inconnu de tous. Et ceci était de caser à tout prix ses filles aux meilleurs partis possibles. Mais l'essentiel était avant tout de les voir mariées. Même Mary. Mrs Bennet n'était encore qu'à un cinquième de l'aboutissement de sa mission, le plus dur restait à accomplir. Et c'était déplorable pour elle de penser que Lizzie aurait aussi dû déjà avoir la bague au doigt si celle-ci n'avait pas été assez sotte pour refuser d'épouser l'héritier du domaine.

Mais ce premier grand pas avec l'ainée était un atout majeur pour l'avenir des quatre restantes. C'était plus que normal que Mrs Bennet envisageait déjà de dénicher les futurs prétendants pour Lydia, Lizzy, Kitty, voire Mary, parmi le cercle de connaissances de Mr Bingley, comme elle l'avait si bien expliqué à Lydia.

Jusqu'à récemment, Mrs Bennet n'avait pas imaginé qu'un de ces potentiels prétendants pourrait déjà se trouver plus proche de Longbourn qu'elle ne l'avait pensé avant.

Vraiment bien proche.

L'attitude du jeune homme envers Lizzie ces derniers temps avaient renouvelé les impressions de Mrs Bennet envers le maître de Pemberley. Une idée avait ainsi germé dans la tête de la femme. Mr Bennet avait compris bien assez tôt les manigances de son épouse, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Comme prévu, c'était donc avec un enthousiasme non contenu que la maitresse de Longbourn fit préparer le diner à trois services. D'autres connaissances, dont les Lucas et les Phillips seront aussi de la partie. Mrs Bennet avait également prié à Mr Darcy d'inviter sa petite sœur. Mais le jeune homme devina sans peine que Georgiana, avec sa timidité, était peu encline à faire face à tant de monde dont l'extravagance de la plupart d'entre eux n'était plus inconnue de son frère. Et de plus, la majorité de ces invités étaient encore de parfaits inconnus aux yeux de Georgiana. Mr Darcy lui épargna donc cette pénible épreuve en déclinant poliment l'invitation pour sa sœur en son nom, arguant que celle-ci ne sortait pas encore dans le monde.

Jane se chargea d'établir le plan de table. De bonne humeur, Mrs Bennet fit une annonce à ses employés.

— Écoutez moi bien. Le diner que nous composons est de la plus haute importance. Comme je l'ai dit, Mr Bingley, qui est - comme vous le savez tous - le futur mari de Miss Bennet, y sera l'invité d'honneur. Je veux que tout soit impeccable ! Mr Bingley sera accompagné de Mr Darcy de Pemberley ! Vous avez bien compris ? De Pemberley !

Les membres du personnel prirent bien à cœur les paroles de leur maitresse. Conscients de l'égard attribué aux convives mentionnés et dictés par la crainte de décevoir leur maitresse, ils s'appliquèrent chacun à leurs taches plus sérieusement qu'au quotidien.

* * *

Vers quinze heures, Mr Bingley franchit le seuil de la porte de Longbourn avec l'accueil chaleureux de la famille Bennet. Mr Darcy apparut à son tour, et Elizabeth sentit aussitôt l'engouement la gagner. Le jeune homme salua globalement tout ce petit monde. Lorsque son regard passa sur Elizabeth, cette dernière détourna instantanément les yeux de lui en rosissant, fuyant son regard malgré elle. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient encore bien ancrés dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Les deux gentlemen furent aussitôt sollicités à rejoindre les autres invités dans la grande salle qui était déjà bien animée. Une musique entrainante emplissait la salle et les tables de jeu étaient déjà à moitié remplies. Sir Lucas invita Mr Bingley, Jane et Mr Darcy à rejoindre leur table où une partie de cartes allait bientôt commencer.

Le diner fut annoncé plus d'une heure plus tard. Les invités rejoignirent petit à petit la salle à manger où une grande table avait été disposée.

Mr et Mrs Bennet occupaient chacun un bout de la table. Jane s'assit à droite de son père, suivi de Mr Bingley, puis Mr Darcy. Les chaises suivantes étaient destinées aux Lucas, à commencer par Maria Lucas, fort intimidée à la vue de Mr Darcy, son voisin de table. Elle fut encore la seule de la famille ayant pris place. Les autres étaient encore plongés dans des discussions de groupes animées.

Lizzie était prévue occuper la place près de Mrs Phillips, assise à droite de Mrs Bennet. La jeune femme s'assit tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère non loin de là :

— Jane ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous placé Maria là-bas ?

Lizzie pressentit que cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bon lorsqu'elle vit sa mère s'avancer vers Maria pour lui prendre la main en lui incitant à se lever.

— Maman… que faites-vous…, dit Jane prudemment entre ses dents, déplorant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

— Maria ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous placer là voyons ! Vous serez mieux de notre côté, près de Mrs Phillips ! Allez ! Venez !

Près de Mrs Phillips ?

Elizabeth réalisa que sa mère faisait allusion à la chaise qu'elle-même était en train d'occuper et vit avec appréhension les deux femmes se diriger vers elle.

— Levez-vous Lizzie. Maria va s'asseoir là et vous, vous prenez sa place de l'autre côté.

— Mère, dit-elle à son tour entre ses dents, en faisant attention à parler le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de toute la salle. Il serait plus convenable de respecter le plan de table prévu au départ. Ne réalisez-vous pas l'embarras que vous causez...

— Lizzie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les entêtées ! Levez-vous et prenez place de l'autre côté !

Mortifiée, Lizzie réalisa que résister contre sa mère ne ferait qu'accentuer le malaise. Elle obéit à contrecœur, priant pour que le maximum d'invités ait été assez absorbé par leur occupation du moment pour ne pas avoir été témoins de la scène. Elle croisa les yeux de Jane et de son père, qui la regardèrent rejoindre son nouveau siège avec une expression désolée et compatissante. La mortification de Lizzie s'accentua lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur Mr Darcy qui, son expression grave, n'avait rien raté de la scène dont il était ironiquement la cause d'origine malgré lui.

Quand elle fut assez près, Lizzie avança d'un pas lent lorsqu'elle sentit sa mère - encore - la pousser légèrement mais brusquement afin de s'asseoir.

Lizzie croisa aussitôt le regard de son nouveau voisin de table, et parvint juste à esquisser un sourire réticent pour masquer sa gêne. Le demi-sourire à peine voilé que Mr Darcy lui retourna était un curieux mélange de perplexité, d'étonnement, et d'embarras.

— C'est parfait ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet, avant de rejoindre sa place et engager la conversation avec Mrs Phillips, comme si de rien n'était.

Rouge de honte, Lizzie resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

Les servants commencèrent à servir les premiers plats lorsque tout le monde fut installé.

Jamais l'indélicatesse de sa mère ne lui avait été aussi humiliante.

Comment sa mère osait-elle lui faire un coup pareil, et devant la majorité de leurs connaissances ?

D'où lui était venue cette (fausse) idée de génie mais ô combien mauvaise et maladroite ?

Mrs Bennet ne remarquait-elle pas que rien que la présence de Mr Darcy troublait déjà assez sa fille comme ça ?

Sa mère ne comprendrait-elle donc jamais que ses manières faisaient plus fuir les jeunes célibataires qu'autres choses ?

— Miss Elizabeth, je crois que de mon côté, le diner va être plus animé que je ne le pensais.

Coupée dans ses sombres pensées, Elizabeth leva des yeux brillants et surtout surpris vers Mr Darcy qui venait de parler.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit enclin à lui adresser la moindre parole de toute cette réunion après ce qui venait juste de se produire.

— Avec les deux fiancés à côté de moi qui ont tendance à complètement oublier leur entourage lorsqu'ils se retrouvent entre eux, continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je m'apprêtais à passer le diner à tenir la chandelle à Mr Bingley et à Miss Bennet. Mais heureusement qu'on m'a sauvé la mise. La maitresse de maison a peut-être deviné ma détresse..., éluda-t-il avec un sourire fin.

Elizabeth laissa passer un moment de confusion avant d'être déridée par ces paroles réconfortantes et inespérées. Elizabeth lui esquissa enfin un sourire attendri, soulagée quoique étonnée de voir ainsi Mr Darcy prendre le spectacle de sa mère à la légère. Mais pour cacher son trouble, elle commença à se préparer pour le diner en plaçant sa serviette de table sur sa robe.

— Et j'espère bien Miss Elizabeth, que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me laisser dans un monologue durant tout le diner, dit Mr Darcy en haussant un sourcil avec un regard du coin de l'œil, ayant noté le mutisme de son interlocutrice.

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth esquissèrent un rire un peu nerveux.

Puis, reprenant confiance en elle, elle finit par s'exprimer avec un air malicieux au visage.

— Mr Darcy, j'aimerais vous faire remarquer que Miss Lucas aurait pu être une voisine de table avec qui vous auriez pu discuter aussi, en supposant qu'au moins l'un de vous deux se serait décidé à parler en premier pour engager la conversation.

— Pas faux, admit le jeune homme. Mais vous savez que je n'ai pas le talent de… (Il s'interrompit en croisant les jolis yeux amusés et appuyés vers lui, se souvenant de la leçon que la jeune femme lui avait donnée à Rosings.) Enfin, peu importe.

Lizzie plongea sa cuiller dans sa soupe en ajoutant :

— Mr Darcy, je tiens à vous rassurer. Je suis bien disposée à parler avec tous les invités de cette assemblée.

— Voilà qui est mieux. A un moment, j'avais vraiment cru que votre langue a été permutée avec celle d'un personnage muet, dit-il tout bas, en entamant son repas à son tour.

Elizabeth, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, remercia intérieurement son interlocuteur, trouvant à quel point il pouvait être charmant lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine.

_ « Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous tant à résister ? »_

Les bribes d'images de son rêve de la nuit dernière accompagnée de ce murmure lui revinrent furtivement à l'esprit. Elle secoua aussitôt la tête pour les réprimer.

Elle s'interdit de passer son temps à rougir à chaque fois que Mr Darcy lui adresserait la parole ou poserait les yeux sur elle. Elizabeth inspira profondément et essaya de se mettre à l'aise du mieux qu'elle put.

Mais elle culpabilisa à la pensée que jusqu'à l'heure de ce diner, elle avait justement passé tout l'après-midi à fuir la présence de ce jeune homme qui, pourtant, ne cherchait apparemment qu'à être une agréable compagnie de table.

Le reste du diner se passa sans plus d'incidents tandis que Mrs Bennet épiait discrètement l'échange entre Mr Darcy et Lizzie de l'autre côté de la table.

* * *

A la fin du diner, les hommes furent invités par Mr Bennet à rejoindre la bibliothèque, aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion, tandis que les femmes rejoignirent la salle des jeux.

Un moment vint où Mrs Hill annonça à Mr Darcy qu'un messager de Netherfield Park le cherchait. Il adressa des excuses à ses compagnons avant de sortir voir ce qu'il en était.

— Mr Darcy, l'intendante m'a chargé de vous remettre ce courrier parvenu pour vous il y a peu de temps à Netherfield. C'est assez urgent, il parait.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre et remercia le messager qui prit congé.

Mr Darcy s'isola dans un coin non loin de la demeure afin de commencer sa lecture.

Elizabeth du côté du salon, l'aperçut. Elle s'avança discrètement vers la fenêtre afin de l'observer, remarquant que la vue de profil du jeune homme lui était bien à son avantage.

Plongeant dans ses récents souvenirs, Lizzie sonda si cet homme avait encore une quelconque affection envers elle, ou bien s'il était désormais vain d'espérer quelque chose dans ce sens, et qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance.

La jeune femme se remémora le discours de Charlotte au bal de Netherfield Park en novembre dernier, sur le fait de ne pas dissimuler son affection à un homme.

Mue par une espérance et une force invisible, ses pas la dirigèrent vers la cour où Mr Darcy était toujours debout à la même place, concentré dans sa lettre.

A la vue de son expression quelque peu préoccupée, ce qu'il lisait n'était apparemment pas très plaisant. Réalisant la présence d'Elizabeth, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune femme avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Elle s'apprêta à lui offrir un sourire chaleureux et une discussion allant au-delà des banalités quand il aura fini sa lecture.

Mais l'arrivée de Lydia, avec son habituel élan démesuré gâcha tout.

Elle surgit soudainement de nulle part devant Elizabeth qui sursauta.

— Lizzie ! J'ai failli oublié de vous le dire ! Je l'ai rencontré ce matin à Meryton avant son départ pour Londres ! Mr Wickham m'a dit qu'il vous a rencontrées, vous et Miss Darcy l'autre jour. Petite cachotière ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mr Darcy - qui avait tout entendu malgré lui – leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés vers les deux jeunes filles.

Lydia, inconsciente de l'expression désapprobateur que Lizzie tenta de lui faire comprendre vainement, continua de papoter au grand dam de sa sœur.

Cela n'en finira donc jamais !

Pourquoi sa mère et sa sœur se mettaient-elles toujours à la vexer ainsi devant Mr Darcy, dont elle ne connaissait que trop la désapprobation envers les manières de ces dernières.

— …Il m'a chargée de vous dire au revoir de sa part ! C'est certain, il va terriblement toutes nous manquer, finit Lydia.

Elizabeth put à peine esquisser un mot que Lydia retourna déjà à l'intérieur de la maison, loin de se douter du tourbillon qu'elle allait causer.

Horriblement mortifiée par la conscience de la présence de Mr Darcy, Elizabeth se tourna prudemment vers celui-ci, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle tomba sur les yeux assombris de Mr Darcy qui la fixaient.

— Mr Wickham… ? dit-il incrédule, les mâchoires crispées, tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'Elizabeth.

— Ce n'était vraiment qu'un malheureux incident…, balbutia-t-elle rapidement, ne trouvant rien d'autres à dire sur le coup, décontenancé par le regard noir de son interlocuteur.

Mr Darcy la dévisagea avec des yeux défaits.

— Je sens que vous m'en voulez..., émit Elizabeth faiblement, troublée par le changement d'humeur de l'homme qui s'était aggravée d'un instant à l'autre, tellement en contraste avec son humeur du diner.

— Je cherche avant tout à comprendre dit-il. D'abord, vous avez emmené Georgiana dans le Hertfodrshire malgré la présence de la milice. (Elizabeth alla s'expliquer mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps : ) Puis comme si cela ne suffit pas, vous l'emmenez à Meryton pour tomber sur cet individu. Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à concevoir votre scénario, expliqua-t-il, assemblant tout l'effort du monde pour adopter une attitude sereine, mais qui ne cachait rien de son expression, lui donnant un air redoutable et curieusement séduisant à la fois aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Et cela n'aidait en rien la jeune fille à avoir les idées claires. Les mots se mirent à bousculer dans son esprit.

— ...J'en suis sincèrement désolée... Je ne savais pas du tout que... C'est ma faute… Je croyais qu'il était parti pour de bon. Nous l'avons juste aperçu de loin...

— Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en informer, dit-il.

Sa phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

— J'ai cru comprendre lors de ma discussion avec votre sœur qu'elle vous en aurait parlé ?

Mr Darcy leva un sourcil.

— Mais elle ne l'a pas fait…, conclut Elizabeth dans un murmure.

Darcy émit un soupir las, baissa les yeux et se tut.

Ce silence ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais parut comme une éternité à Elizabeth. En cet instant, elle ne remarqua pas la peine grandissante qui se dessinait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Finalement, il releva le regard et remarqua les yeux teintés de crainte d'Elizabeth, avant d'y réagir.

— Je suis désolé Miss Elizabeth, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je conçois que les affaires de ma sœur ne vous concernent pas. Et je suis responsable de vous avoir imposé sa présence.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, hésitante sur l'interprétation des propos du jeune homme qui continua de parler.

— Si vous voulez fréquenter cet individu, c'est votre affaire. Mais ma sœur doit être tenue à l'écart de vos relations peu recommandables, marmonna-t-il.

Elizabeth ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer lorsque la voix merveilleuse de sa mère retentit de la porte d'entrée.

— Ohhh ! Je suis terriblement désolée de vous interrompre ! s'égaya-t-elle en les apercevant, un air agréablement ravi dans l'expression.

Mr Darcy se lassa des allusions d'entremetteuses insistantes de Mrs Bennet. Ennuyé, il secoua la tête de consternation, les yeux baissées.

Il préférait la période d'antan où cette femme le détestait encore. Au moins à l'époque, elle l'avait laissé un peu tranquille.

— Le thé est servi ! continua Mrs Bennet. Vous continuerez votre discussion à l'intérieur. Venez monsieur.

Le jeune homme fit une courbette polie à Elizabeth puis s'excusa. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers l'entrée suivre Mrs Bennet pour retourner dans la maison.

Elizabeth resta figée sur place.

— Monsieur…, émit-elle dans un souffle, mais le jeune homme était déjà loin devant la porte, puis disparut à l'intérieur.

Il s'isola dans la bibliothèque désormais vide pour continuer la lecture interrompue de son courrier.

Dehors, Elizabeth était blessée en pensant que Mr Darcy crut encore qu'elle continuait d'accorder un quelconque intérêt à Wickham après tout ce que Mr Darcy avait révélé dans le Kent. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ne remarquait-il pas plutôt l'intérêt grandissant qu'elle portait pour lui ?

Ma chère Charlotte, je fais l'effort pour ne pas cacher mon égard pour cet homme. Mais c'est lui qui, apparemment, n'a plus gardé ses bons sentiments pour moi, vu le niveau d'estime bien bas où il me met, soupira-t-elle. Que me conseillerez-vous si seulement vous étiez là ? songea-t-elle tristement.

A l'intérieur, l'homme prit congé de tout le monde après avoir émis des excuses vagues de devoir quitter la fête.

— Mais pourquoi part-il si tôt ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il a l'air un peu contrarié ? dit Mrs Bennet à son époux lorsque le jeune homme fut hors de vue.

— Qu'en sais-je ! répondit Mr Bennet en haussant les épaules.

— Et pourtant, pendant le repas, il était tout à fait de bonne humeur. Oh ! Ciel ! Serait-ce les mets ? Ont-ils manqué de sel ? Étaient-ils trop fades ? N'étaient-ils pas de son goût ?

— Mrs Bennet, si j'étais vous je ne me poserais pas trop de questions.

— ...Quel gentleman... étrange et imprévisible..., commenta Mrs Bennet pensivement.

— Et vous voulez caser votre progéniture avec ça !

* * *

Dehors, Elizabeth vit Mr Darcy s'éloigner et l'appela d'une petite voix.

— Partez-vous monsieur ?

— Oui, dit-il après s'être retourné, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il toucha sa veste pour désigner la lettre qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure. Une missive urgente à rédiger, continua-t-il.

— Mr Darcy, avant que vous ne vous en alliez, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

Ce dernier se demanda s'il devrait commencer à s'inquiéter.

— Je vous écoute, répondit-il, troublé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lizzie inspira profondément. Elle se prépara mentalement pour mettre les mots sur ses sentiments.

Elle alla entamer son discours, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un bruit de cavalier qui attira aussitôt l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent Mrs Annesley, en train de se diriger vers eux. Cette dernière était dans un état de panique évident.

— Je vous demande pardon Monsieur mais il fallait que je vienne…

— Mrs Annesley... Qu'y-a-t-il ?

La femme déglutit avant de répondre.

— C'est Miss Georgiana, monsieur… Elle a disparu.

* * *

_**(1) Ce passage est inspiré d'une scène du film Northanger Abbey (2007).**_

* * *

**__Et une dernière information : Je vous le dis maintenant que la première partie de cette histoire est terminée il y a quelques chapitres déjà, l_'idée de départ (un peu cinglée) avec l'échange de corps au début de cette fanfiction est inspirée du film "It's a boy girl thing"._**


	15. Discussions

**Rappel de disclaimer : Les personnages canon de cette fic appartiennent toujours à Jane Austen. Mais la fanfiction est de moi.**

* * *

(Juste à titre d'info, j'ai ajouté les R-à-R aux commentaires des invités des dix premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction.)

* * *

**Merci à Louloute41, ElaineFanfiction et MllexMiam !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Discussions**

— Mrs Annesley... Qu'y-a-t-il ?

La femme déglutit.

— C'est Miss Georgiana, monsieur… Elle a disparu.

Mr Darcy pâlit et se figea.

— Comment cela, disparu, répondit-il, l'expression de son visage laissant transparaitre instantanément son inquiétude.

Mrs Annesley se plongea aussitôt dans une explication rapide et essoufflée, en suivant le jeune homme qui rejoignit rapidement sa monture.

— Nous étions toutes les deux dans le petit salon, je me suis rendormie. A mon réveil, je ne l'ai plus vue dans la salle. J'ai juste supposé qu'elle fût partie un instant mais ayant remarqué sa longue absence, je me suis levée pour vérifier… dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque. J'ai demandé à Mrs Nicholls si elle avait aperçu Miss Darcy sortir, elle a nié. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'ai interrogé les domestiques, vérifié toutes les pièces possibles de la demeure, de la cave aux petits et grands salons, aux chambres ! Mais je ne l'ai vue nulle part. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de s'envoler sans prévenir ainsi et seule.

— Est-ce absolument certain ? Est-ce certain qu'elle a quitté la maison ? insista Mr Darcy en montant son cheval.

— Avec Mrs Nicholls, on a revérifié toutes les pièces et chaque recoin du domaine. On ne la trouve nulle part !

— Si elle est sortie, le majordome aurait dû l'apercevoir !

— Lui-même admet qu'il l'avait peut-être loupée à un moment. Je suis sortie, je suis allée au village, mais aucune trace ! C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous chercher, espérant qu'elle fut ici avec vous à Longbourn. Je crains de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver…

Le jeune homme vit le regard tourmenté d'Elizabeth non loin d'eux. Elle n'avait rien raté de son échange avec Mrs Annesley.

— Miss Elizabeth, excusez-moi mais je dois m'en aller sur-le-champ.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, Mr Darcy galopa à toute vitesse et disparut aussi vite qu'il avait parlé, suivi de Mrs Annesley.

Il fallut à peine cinq secondes à Lizzie pour se décider à se préparer un cheval à l'étable. Elle avertit le domestique de prévenir sa famille qu'elle est partie faire un tour dans le voisinage si jamais on la demandait.

Mr Darcy et Mrs Annesley arrivèrent dans la cour de Netherfield lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de cheval d'Elizabeth derrière eux.

Mrs Annesley entra dans la maison avec des pas précipités, espérant fortement qu'entre temps, Georgiana était revenue à la maison, tandis que Mr Darcy interrogea Elizabeth du regard.

— Je suis surprise et m'inquiète tout autant que vous par ce que Mrs Annesley vient d'annoncer, haleta-t-elle en descendant du cheval. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous aider à la chercher.

D'un commun accord non verbal, les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent à l'intérieur mais découvrirent que la jeune fille restait introuvable.

On essaya alors de reproduire ses traces. Des servants furent réinterrogés mais n'apprirent rien de plus des dires de Mrs Annesley. C'était dans ces rares moments qu'on réalisait l'inconvénient de loger dans une telle grande maison où on se rencontrait à peine.

Essayant de surmonter sa nervosité, Mr Darcy prit une bouteille de whisky dans le salon et se servit rapidement un verre à moitié rempli. Il but le tout d'une gorgée, avant de s'en servir un autre.

— Il faut organiser des équipes de recherche ! Appelez Mr Wilson immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il à Mrs Annesley.

La femme obéit en sortant.

— Monsieur, lança Elizabeth, je suis dubitative sur un détail. Pourquoi Miss Georgiana serait-elle sortie sans prévenir Mrs Annesley, ou au moins le majordome ou l'intendante ?

— Je me pose la même question. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Venez mademoiselle, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier, dit-il en effleurant du bout de ses doigts la main de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Le jeune homme était loin de se douter de l'effet électrique de ce contact à peine voilé sur Elizabeth. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Georgiana où Mr Darcy contrôla les fenêtres donnant à l'arrière de la demeure.

— Toutes les fenêtres sont fermées de l'intérieur, confirma le jeune homme.

— Vous ne pensez pas que…

— Que quelqu'un aurait essayé de se faufiler à travers les limites du domaine, et de s'introduire dans la maison par derrière ? continua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Maintenant que j'ai vérifié, cela parait peu plausible. Et je ne connais qu'un seul individu qui aurait intérêt à faire cela. Et il n'aurait pas pu deviner tout seul l'emplacement de la chambre de Georgiana, ajouta-t-il sinistrement en raisonnant.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, comprenant les allusions de son interlocuteur, qui entama son troisième verre de whisky.

Il réfléchit encore un instant.

Puis comme si la dernière gorgée d'alcool avait remis à niveau toute sa lucidité, il eut soudainement une illumination :

— Attendez, s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé depuis le début !

Suivie de près par Elizabeth, Mr Darcy se hâta pour retourner dans la bibliothèque qui était dénuée de toute présence humaine. C'était une salle d'une taille modérée. Des étagères bien garnies de livres divers étaient appuyées sur chacun des quatre côtés du mur de la pièce. Celles d'en face étaient espacés de temps en temps par quelques fenêtres. Au milieu trônait une charmante petite salon composée d'une table basse, de quelques chaises et fauteuils, et deux petits meubles où se trouvaient quelques décors. Le salon n'occupait qu'à peine un quart de la pièce, ce qui donnait une espace vide considérable à la salle.

Elizabeth, qui ne comprenait rien aux démarches du jeune homme, le vit se diriger vers une étagère au fond à droite.

— Georgiana, ma chérie, êtes-vous là ?

Elizabeth se demanda un moment si cet homme avait perdu ses esprits. Il donnait l'impression de crier sur les livres ordonnés sur le meuble.

— Monsieur, mais que faites-vous…?

Soudain, une voix féminine étouffée à faible volume se fit entendre quelque part.

— Grand-frère, c'est bien vous ? Je suis coincée à l'intérieur !

— Miss Darcy ? s'exclama Lizzie. Mais d'où vient cette voix ?

Pour toute réponse, Mr Darcy dirigea sa main vers la proximité extérieure droite de l'étagère en face de lui, l'enfonça dans une cavité pour tirer quelque chose qui produit un déclic. Et à la surprise d'Elizabeth, il tira l'étagère telle une porte pour l'ouvrir et laissa paraître une autre porte fermée, dont la clé se trouvait dans la serrure.

— En fait derrière cette étagère se trouve une pièce cachée Miss Elizabeth, expliqua le jeune homme. Sous la précipitation de tout à l'heure, son souvenir m'a échappé l'esprit.

Mr Darcy tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte. Une expression de soulagement se dessina aussitôt sur son visage.

— Georgiana, mais que diable faisiez-vous là-dedans ?

— Grand frère, Miss Elizabeth… Enfin ! répondit la jeune fille en sortant. Les portes se sont refermées derrière moi alors que je n'ai pas pris la clé. Je me suis retrouvée bloquée à l'intérieur. Quelle étourdie je fais !

— Allez-vous bien ?

— Oui, mais…

Son frère l'interrogea d'un regard anxieux.

— J'ai tellement faim, avoua-t-elle timidement.

— Je vais avertir Mrs Annesley et la faire commander quelque chose à Mrs Nicholls, intervint Elizabeth en quittant la salle.

— Miss Elizabeth, laissez, c'est à moi de m'en occuper…

— S'il vous plait, monsieur, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci, sourit la jeune femme, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné des coups à la porte pour qu'on vous entende ? questionna Mr Darcy à sa sœur peu après.

— Cette pièce est assez imperméable aux bruits. Mais au début, c'est ce que j'avais fait, et n'ayant eu aucun retour, je me suis rendue compte qu'un moment pourrait s'écouler avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la bibliothèque et m'entende. Je me suis allongée pour lire en attendant, et je me suis endormie malgré moi.

— Je croyais que moi et Bingley étions les seuls à connaitre l'existence de cette pièce.

— C'était Mr Bingley qui m'avait montré cette salle une fois, en racontant des histoires d'horreur à dormir debout à propos, pour me faire peur et pour me taquiner. J'avais tout de suite remarqué les livres qui m'ont semblé intéressants là-dedans, c'est pour cela que j'y suis revenue jeter un œil.

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si le but de Bingley a été de faire peur à quelqu'un, il l'a réussi avec moi. Vous n'avez pas idée de la panique que vous avez semée.

Le jeune homme raconta à sa sœur les derniers événements avant de terminer :

— Avec les pires suppositions qui me sont passées à l'esprit, j'aurai pu en faire un scénario typique de ces romans policiers que vous lisez et en faire un best-seller, dit-il en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, geste qu'il ne s'autorisait à faire que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

— J'en suis désolée…

Ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un à l'autre avant que Mr Darcy ne brise le silence.

— Pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

— Oui… ? répondit la jeune fille, non sans éprouver ce sentiment d'inquiétude que tout le monde ressent à chaque fois qu'une requête de ce genre était posée.

Une nouvelle discussion s'ensuivit alors entre les deux frère et sœur…

Lorsqu'Elizabeth et Mrs Annesley revinrent plus tard dans la salle, cette dernière fut tellement soulagée les larmes aux yeux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimander légèrement Georgiana. La femme la convia à rejoindre le salon où des collations l'y attendirent, laissant Darcy et Elizabeth seuls dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme prit aussitôt la parole.

— Monsieur, je tenais à m'expliquer et à vous prier de m'excuser pour la rencontre avec Mr…

— Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Georgiana vient juste de tout m'expliquer tout à l'heure. Pardonnez-moi mon emportement de cet après-midi. Je n'aurai pas dû... Ne vous tourmentez plus avec cela.

Enfin soulagée d'un gros poids, Eizabeth sourit.

Puis elle continua :

— Vous savez… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle à Londres, je la considère déjà comme une soeu… comme une amie…, rectifia-t-elle rapidement pour omettre toute ambiguïté dans ses paroles.

Mr Darcy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment tandis que son visage se détendit avec un curieux petit sourire.

Un ange passa.

Profitant de cette occasion où elle put enfin lui parler seul à seul, Elizabeth décida de pousser la discussion. Elle doutait que ce moment se produirait souvent à l'avenir, si bien qu'elle se lança :

— Lorsque nous étions dans votre maison à Londres, Miss Georgiana m'a dit... je veux dire, elle _vous_ a dit… certaines choses importantes dont je pense que vous devriez savoir…

Le visage du jeune homme s'anima de curiosité.

— En résumé, comme vous le savez probablement, elle vous apprécie et vous admire vraiment beaucoup. Elle l'a dit clairement et a voulu vous le faire comprendre, après toutes les épreuves que vous avez pu endurer par le passé, confia-t-elle.

Mr Darcy sourit avant de répondre.

— Je décelais bien quelque chose qui a changé en elle depuis que je l'ai revue ici. Elle me semble… moins… comment le dire… moins raide et plus ouverte avec moi.

C'était au tour d'Elizabeth d'être piquée par la curiosité.

— Vous savez mademoiselle, expliqua Mr Darcy en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, il y a des fois où je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veut... Elle se confiait rarement. Et moi de mon côté, je ne savais pas toujours comment m'y prendre avec elle. Et après les événements de Ramsgate, dit-il non sans grimacer furtivement au souvenir, cela a empiré. Cette période a été le plus difficile…

Aussitôt qu'il finit ses propos, il se tourna vers elle et croisa les yeux compréhensifs de la jeune femme, se surprenant lui-même à l'aisance rare et à la façon naturelle dont il venait juste de faire preuve en se confiant ouvertement à cette personne devant lui. En dehors du colonel Fitzwilliam, il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté aussi librement à quiconque des difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans l'éducation de Georgiana jusque-là. Les mots étaient sorties facilement de sa bouche sans aucune once d'embarras, ni de méfiance, et avec simplicité.

— Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps, et finalement elle a surmonté sa peine et s'en est ouvert à vous. La vérité est qu'elle avait tellement craint de vous avoir déçue, assura Elizabeth d'un air attendri.

Il quitta sa fenêtre pour s'approcher d'elle et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

— Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais je vous dois une fière chandelle.

— Oh… ! Mais... non non ! Je n'ai rien fait…

— Vraiment ? sourit-il. C'est sans doute la chaleur rassurante qui émane de votre âme qui a attiré ma sœur, dit-il aimablement, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

— Cela n'a vraiment rien à voir, contesta Elizabeth modestement, ses yeux cherchant désespérément à fixer autre chose que le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Enfin ! dit-il en reprenant son ton normal, brisant le malaise de l'instant. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide de tout à l'heure. Je me dois de prendre congé maintenant. Cela fait plus d'une heure que ma lettre aurait dû être envoyée, je dois à l'instant la rédiger. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, s'inclina-t-il poliment.

— Je vous en prie, répondit Elizabeth dans une révérence.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

— Il serait peut-être temps que vous reveniez à Longbourn ? Votre famille doit se poser des questions. Je vais ordonner au cocher de vous raccompagner. Votre cheval pourra être attelé au cabriolet et vous pourrez rentrer tranquillement. Cette disposition vous convient-t-elle ?

— Je vous en suis reconnaissante, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de déranger le cocher pour moi…

— Miss Elizabeth, c'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire après cette journée mouvementée. Et il se fait tard, argua-t-il en jetant un coup œil au temps qui commençait à légèrement s'assombrir à travers la fenêtre, je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir escortée jusqu'à chez vous.

— On fera donc ainsi. Je vous remercie, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

— Et en fait, Miss Elizabeth...?

Elle leva les yeux.

— Oui ?

— J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en équitation. Je suis ravi de voir que mes cours d'hippisme à Rosings Park ont porté leurs fruits, lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil complice et enjoué.

Elle le vit s'incliner une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, laissant un grand sourire et les joues teintées de rose sur le visage d' Elizabeth, qui émit un petit soupir de plaisir.

Mais à cet instant, elle était loin de se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait avant des semaines.

Elizabeth pria au cocher de la laisser descendre quelques mètres avant d'atteindre Longbourn. Elle voulut éviter d'éveiller toute éventuelle spéculation de la part de sa famille, notamment sa mère, si cette dernière voyait la marque du cabriolet qui la ramenait, ce qui la mènerait forcément à se poser des questions sur la raison de la virée de Lizzie.

Arrivée dans la demeure, la jeune fille remarqua les invités en train de prendre congé petit à petit.

* * *

— Alors Lizzie, lança Mr Bennet après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir pour papoter dans son bureau, comment se porte votre prétendant ?

Elle soupira :

— Mr Darcy n'est pas mon prétendant.

« Du moins, il ne l'est plus », pensa-t-elle.

— Ah ! Piégée ! Vous saviez donc que je faisais allusion à lui. Voilà qui est fort intéressant !

— Que voulez-vous dire, père, s'impatienta Lizzie.

— N'y a-t-il vraiment rien entre vous et ce monsieur ? dit le vieil homme, les lunettes tombées sur son nez, la tête penchée, et les pupilles bien relevées, scrutant sa fille cadette. Derrière le ton badin qu'il adoptait comme à l'habitude, il était en vérité on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

— Je veux juste que vous répondez à ma question.

— Il n'y a rien. Du moins, rien dans le sens que vous pensez.

« Hormis peut-être le fait que je l'ai repoussé et que juste après, j'ai échangé mon corps avec lui », pensa Lizzie.

— Ma réponse vous satisfait-elle ? ajouta-t-elle.

Mr Bennet remonta ses lunettes et prit une position détendue sur sa chaise.

— Si vous l'affirmez ainsi, et bien soit. Le sujet est clos.

Lizzie se demanda ce qui a bien pu pousser son père à de telles théories, et ce qui pourrait bien le déranger dans le cas où quand bien même c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était produit des choses inconvenables... Du moins... officieusement parlant...

— Mais il est inutile de dire que votre mère est plutôt portée dans ce sens, comme vous le dites, continua Mr Bennet, ce qui coupa Lizzie dans ses réflexions. Après la période Bingley, son nouveau fantasme du moment est d'avoir pour gendre les dix milles livres de rente de Pemberley et tout ce qui va avec.

— Et le pire c'est qu'au moins la moitié des invités n'ont rien raté du spectacle ! Et mon dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Ne pouvez-vous pas toucher un mot à mère ?

— On parle de moi ? dit Mrs Bennet en s'introduisant dans la salle. Oh Lizzie ! Où étiez-vous passée ? On ne vous a plus vu durant la moitié de l'assemblée.

— J'ai échappé à l'ambiance étouffante que la fête a prise.

— Ma chère Mrs Bennet, en d'autres mots, Lizzie me charge de vous dire d'arrêter de l'importuner avec Mr Darcy.

— De quoi parlez-vous, qui a importuné qui ? s'indigna Mrs Bennet.

— Mère, vous devez respecter les amis de Mr Bingley. Ne remarquez-vous pas que vous le dérangez. Et cela ne se fait pas de changer les places au dernier moment. Et de plus pour quelqu'un qui est déjà assis, c'est impoli de votre part et mal venu.

— Mais lui, je ne l'ai aucunement dérangé ! Je voulais juste vous aider, Lizzie.

— M'aider en quoi, mère. C'est de votre devoir en tant qu'hôtesse de faire en sorte que tous vos invités se sentent à l'aise. Mais vous avez fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour produire l'effet contraire.

— J'aimerais ajouter que ce Mr Darcy fait déjà tout l'effort du monde pour rester assez complaisant envers la future belle-famille de son meilleur ami, ajouta Mr Bennet. Je l'ai bien remarqué. Il faut avouer que venant de lui, c'est déjà honorable. Ma chère, vous n'allez pas le rebuter en si bon chemin avec vos manières si touchantes. Il a déjà sauvé la vie de votre fille, comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe qui se trouvant dans la même situation. Vous n'allez pas en demander davantage en lui demandant de l'épouser en plus, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait comme cela ? Allons, Mrs Bennet.

— J'ai fait tout cela pour vous Lizzie. Comprenez-le. Il est vrai que comparée aux femmes de la bonne société de Londres, Lizzie est bien loin de faire l'affaire. Si au moins vous aviez la moitié de la beauté de Jane, vous aurez plus de chance d'attirer un bon parti mais à ce rythme et avec votre caractère difficile, vous risquez de finir vieille fille. Il faut vous secouer. Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si vous avez épousé Mr Collins. Je vous dis de faire attention, vos chances de vous trouver un mari diminuent dangereusement au fil du temps. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous ai pas prévenue !

Mr Bennet secoua la tête de consternation. Sa femme ne ratait jamais une occasion de blesser sa fille et de remettre sur le feu le sujet obsolète : « Mr Collins rejeté et les malheureuses conséquences qui s'en suivent ».

— Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je vais de ce pas vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, Lizzie monta dans sa chambre. Habituée aux discours piquants de sa mère, elle avait appris depuis longtemps à n'être plus éprouvée par les paroles de celle-ci, bien qu'elle dut se l'avouer que pour cette fois, quelque part, les dernier propos l'ont quelque peu troublée.

* * *

Le lendemain, on apprit que les Darcy ont quitté la région dans la matinée pour rentrer chez eux. Ce passage d'Elizabeth à Netherfield Park la vieille était finalement une bonne chose puisqu'elle avait pu clarifier les choses avec le jeune homme, loin des pressions de la fête de Longbourn. Les relations conflictuelle puis tendue que la jeune femme avait eues avec lui auparavant pouvaient désormais être considérées comme faisant partie du passé. Au moins elle pouvait se satisfaire de cette relation cordiale qui s'était immiscée petit à petit entre eux deux, tout en essayant de refouler cette curieuse impression de déception qu'elle ressentit face au départ du jeune homme. Les préparatifs du mariage de Jane qui se tiendra d'ici environ trois semaines l'aideront pour les jours à venir à être occupée et à ne plus se languir, momentanément.

* * *

****Cela fait deux ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui que le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction a été publié. **Et j'ai décidé d'afficher ce 15ème chapitre aujourd'hui même parce que j'en avais envie xD Et puis en même temps, je me suis dit, étant donné que le 14ème chapitre a été publié il y a dix jours, et que dans la fic, les chapitres 14 et 15 se déroulent dans la même journée, une nouvelle mise à jour plus rapide que d'habitude, ça ne vous déplairait peut-être pas hein, chères lectrices... ? Ou bien... Non... ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais raser les murs vite fait._  
_**


	16. Souvenirs et mariage

Merci à **Louloute41**, **Lys-Rose**, **MllexMiam**, et **Seekoei ! :)  
**

Et aux invités :

**Pixiel : **:D Je pense que Mrs Bennet l'entremetteuse va se calmer un peu pour l'instant, parce qu'au fond, elle n'y croit pas trop, vue la façon peu flatteuse dont elle traite Lizzie xD Et Mr Bennet pour une fois l'a un peu rappelée à l'ordre. Merci pour le souhait d'anniversaire de fic xD Je te dis à plus tard alors pour ton prochain passage ;D

**Pier : **C'est tant mieux alors si ce n'était qu'une confusion d'histoires. Merci d'avoir répondu.

**Guest(1) et (4) :** Voici la suite xD

**Guest (2) et (3) : **Merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragement, c'est toujours une immense joie de lire les avis des followers anonymes qui laissent des messages de temps en temps.

* * *

**Un tout nouveau chapitre _bien étendu_ et rien que pour vous les followers :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs et mariage  
**

— Elizabeth Bennet ?

Marchant avec Mary dans les rues de Meryton, Lizzie entendit une voix masculine et chaleureuse l'appeler derrière elle. Ce timbre ne lui était pas étranger, mais curieusement, elle avait du mal à mettre un visage dessus. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux yeux rieurs qui s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai vu juste. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, répéta-il gaiement, je vous retrouve enfin !

Avec Mary, la jeune femme s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

— Alex !? s'exclama-t-elle dans une surprise qui ne cachait rien de son ravissement.

Elle lui aurait bien sauter au cou si la distance causée par les années passées à s'être perdus de vue et leur âges adultes désormais bien loin de leurs années d'enfance ne l'avaient pas retenue à entreprendre une telle geste.

— Mon dieu, est-ce bien vous Alexander ? Comme vous paraissez si… grand ! Cela remonte à combien d'années la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ! Sept, huit ans !?

— Bientôt sept, sourit le jeune homme. C'est normal que je vous paraisse énorme. A notre dernière rencontre, j'avais quinze ans à peine et nous avions à peu près la même taille à l'époque. Mais j'ai eu le temps de bien pousser depuis malgré mes retards de croissance. Comment-allez-vous Miss Mary ?

— Je vais bien monsieur. Je vous remercie. Ravie de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

— Cela fait tellement longtemps en effet ! Comment vont toutes les autres ? ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers Lizzie.

Ils reprirent leurs marches et plongèrent dans une discussion animée, en parlant de choses et d'autres.

— J'étais justement en route pour Longbourn afin de vous rendre visite, déclara-t-il en cours de conversation.

— Je vous en prie, Alex, ce serait un plaisir de partager notre voiture avec vous, sourit Lizzie. Les autres, bien qu'assez occupés en ce moment, se délecteront de vous revoir. Nous avons un événement important à célébrer très prochainement dans la famille.

— Ah ! Qui va se mettre la corde au cou ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Je suppose que pour nous les femmes, ce genre d'événement est plutôt la seule meilleure chose que nous puissions espérer nous arriver, parait-il, répondit Lizzie dans un sourire de dérision.

Alex lui rendit son sourire.

— Alors, qui va se marier ?

— Je vous laisse le deviner, je crois que c'est facile, répondit-elle avec une œillade. Regardez, nous venons juste de faire quelques petites emplettes de dernière minute. Montez Alex. Nous avons tout le temps de parler avec tout le monde à la maison.

Une fois les trois jeunes gens arrivés à Longbourn, ce fut avec une joie sincère qu'Alexander Lawrence fut accueilli par la famille.

— Où sont passées les petites filles avec qui nous avons joué ! Vous êtes toutes devenues de très belles jeunes femmes ! s'engoua-t-il avec tout le charme possible qu'il put dégager. Je me suis préparé à ne voir qu'une ou deux demoiselles Bennet à Longbourn, croyant que toutes les autres se seraient déjà établies mais à ma surprise, vous êtes toujours toutes là.

— Pas pour longtemps, Mr. Lawrence. Pas pour longtemps, répondit Mrs. Bennet.

Cette dernière annonça avec fierté le prochain mariage de sa fille ainée et ne tarit pas ses éloges sur la fortune de son futur gendre. Puis Alex adressa ses félicitations à Jane avant d'expliquer la raison de son retour bref dans la région.

Mais d'abord, il est à noter que le père d'Alexander était à l'origine le propriétaire de Netherfield Park avant que la famille de celui-ci ne quitte le comté pour une autre région assez lointaine. Cela remontait il y a plus de sept ans. La raison de ce départ soudain était assez vague et les rumeurs autour de cela avaient fait le tour des commérages de la ville à l'époque. Mais seuls les principaux concernés et quelques rares amis proches étaient au courant des vrais motifs - pas très joyeux - qui avaient poussé la famille Lawrence à abandonner la région définitivement.

Alexander s'était engagé dans la marine il y a quelques années. Il était aujourd'hui de passage à Hertfordshire profitant d'une brève escale de quelques jours du capitaine de leur navire. Ce dernier stationnait sur les côtes d'une région voisine pas trop loin de Hertfordshire. Le capitaine avait récemment réussi à capturer un navire ennemi. Quant à Alex, il espérait être promu lieutenant prochainement, suite à l'examen qu'il avait passé.

Tout ceci ne manqua pas de titiller la curiosité de Mrs Bennet qui lui dit :

— Votre supérieur devrait être un homme brave et courageux ! Nous espérons que d'ici quelques années, vous deviendrez quelqu'un de la même envergure, mon cher enfant.

— Ah ! Mrs Bennet, ma situation est bien trop modeste par rapport à la sienne. Et l'emploi de marin est une activité bien dure qui n'est pas dénuée d'épreuves et de difficultés. Percer dans ce domaine n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

— Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour votre réussite dans cet acte honorable que vous faites pour notre pays.

— Je vous remercie Mrs Bennet.

— Et sinon, mon cher Alexander, comment allez-vous côté cœur ? demanda Lydia au jeune marin, dont l'uniforme ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

— Oh ! Moi ? Eh bien… Comment le dire... Je suis très potentiellement fiancé ! déclara-t-il joyeusement dans un sourire qui ne cachait rien de ses dents blanches dont le défaut était qu'elles n'étaient pas très alignées.

— Ah… ! répondit Mrs Bennet avec une once de déception dans la voix, mais qui reprit aussitôt sa gaieté. J'espère que nous aurons un jour le plaisir de rencontrer la future Mrs Lawrence ! Qui est-elle ? Et d'où elle vient ?

— Euh… Chaque chose en son temps ! Vous la verrez et je vous la présenterais un jour en temps voulu, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Cette situation n'est-elle pas éprouvante pour votre fiancée et vous-même qui n'atterrit sur le sol qu'occasionnellement ? J'imagine que vos rencontres avec la jeune fille doivent se faire rares, remarqua Kitty.

—Très. Mais je vous assure que ni l'éloignement, ni aucune épreuve de ce monde ne peuvent séparer deux cœurs qui s'aiment vraiment d'une affection profonde et sincère, dit-il en fermant un instant les yeux d'une manière quelque peu empruntée. Et l'attente forcée, bien que vraiment dure, en vaut la peine. Plus le temps avance, plus je découvre que la distance qui nous éloigne ne fait que renforcer l'amour que je voue à cette personne, que je sais sans nul doute, est ma destinée et l'amour de ma vie.

Un bref silence passa avant que Mrs Bennet répondit :

— Quel beau discours vous nous faites là, Mr Lawrence. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de trouver le bonheur avec votre chère et tendre.

— Comme tout cela est si romantique ! commenta Kitty rêveusement, suivi d'un gloussement de rire venant de Lydia, tandis que Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce genre de poétisme exagérée ne lui parlait pas trop et à l'opposé de sa jeune sœur, était loin de la transporter. Les sourcils froncés, Mary considéra le jeune homme avec un air hésitant. Jane, qui ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation décrite par Alex, approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Lizzie, quant à elle, esquissa juste un demi-sourire taciturne, l'air songeur et le regard dans le vide.

La joie de vivre et la bonne humeur dégagées par Alexander embellissaient son visage qui en soi, n'était pas désagréable à voir, mais n'était pas non plus d'une beauté spécialement frappante. On put juste dire qu'il n'était ni beau ni laid. Mais son air avenant et ses manières ouvertes le rendaient attrayant. La façon dont Lydia et Kitty le couvaient des yeux à cet instant, ne posait aucun doute à cela.

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'Alex fut invité au mariage de Jane et Bingley.

La publication des bans avait été effectuée à la chapelle de Meryton pendant les dimanches des trois semaines précédant le jour du mariage.

Le lendemain matin vers dix heures, ce fut avec une émotion non contenue que Jane, vêtue de sa robe blanche, recevait les dernières embrassades de sa sœur préférée et de sa mère, devant la porte, à l'extérieur de la chapelle. Une fois les moments d'effusion passés, Mrs Bennet et Lizzie décidèrent enfin de laisser Jane à son père. Elles s'introduisirent dans la chapelle par la porte du côté gauche. Sa mère prit rapidement place devant tandis que Lizzie en marchant la rejoindre, fouillait la salle du regard. Alexander, assis un peu plus loin, l'observait discrètement dans son coin.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se détendit instantanément lorsque, finalement, elle aperçut la personne qu'elle cherchait, assise au deuxième banc du côté droit de la salle. Lizzie afficha aussitôt un sourire un peu béat vers cette direction tandis que les lèvres de Darcy esquissèrent un demi-sourire poli quoiqu'un peu tendu. Il se retourna discrètement vers l'arrière pendant un bref moment. Près de lui, sa sœur était assise sagement. Et à côté de Georgiana, Caroline Bingley et les Hurst étaient raides et impassibles, les yeux rivés tout droit devant. Les trois ressemblaient plus à des personnes qui assistaient à un enterrement qu'à autre chose. Darcy vit Lizzie accélérer son allure et prendre place près de sa famille de l'autre côté.

La cérémonie put enfin commencer avec Mr Bingley, déjà debout devant l'autel, heureux, bien qu'un peu nerveux et impatient. Sous le regard admiratif de l'assistance et surtout de son futur époux, Jane, rayonnante de beauté au bras de son père, traversa l'allée menant vers l'autel.

Le prêtre officiait et mariait les deux jeunes gens devant Dieu et devant la famille restreinte, ainsi que quelques rares proches. Quelques villageois de Meryton toujours avides d'évènements complétaient les bancs restants. Puis on effectuait la signature du registre du mariage, signé successivement par le prêtre, Bingley, Jane, et leurs témoins qui étaient respectivement Darcy et Lizzie.

A la sortie de la chapelle, l'ambiance festive avait déjà commencé. Les nouveaux mariés furent accueillis chaleureusement par d'autres résidents de Meryton. Certains lancèrent des pétales de fleur en applaudissant et en criant joyeusement des vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés.

Le repas du mariage était prévu se produire à Netherfield Park. Lizzie, Kitty, Lydia et Alex furent parmi les premiers à y arriver.

Une bouffée de nostalgie gagna Alex dès qu'il fut introduit dans le bâtiment où il avait passé presque toute son enfance. Des souvenirs lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit, le projetant sept années en avant.

_Son père, un homme d'honneur un peu sévère mais plein de bon sens, et respecté par tous, avec un sens du moral irréprochable, s'était égaré dans le gouffre noir de la tentation en se prenant d'une passion dévorante envers l'intendante du domaine. Cette dernière était une femme célibataire de trente-sept ans recrutée quelques mois plus tôt. La majorité des membres de sa famille et elle-même logeaient dans des demeures à Meryton et avaient toujours vécu dans la région. Le pire cauchemar de Mrs Lawrence fut de découvrir son mari - qu'elle croyait jusque-là idéal et parfait - dans les bras de sa propre gouvernante, dans une position très suggestive sur la chaise du bureau de Mr Lawrence, avec leurs langues qui se mêlaient passionnément dans leurs bouches... _

_Afin de tenter de sauver leur mariage et l'honneur de la famille, Mr et Mrs Lawrence, accompagnés de leurs deux fils, décidèrent de s'éloigner en vendant et en quittant tout, non sans être passés par une période pénible, marquée de violentes disputes conjugales fréquentes..._

Alex refoula ce mauvais souvenir aussi vite qu'il lui était revenu.

— Il faut avouer que Netherfield est tout de même nettement plus classe et luxueux qu'avant ! remarqua-t-il en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

— En effet, oui, répondit Lizzie. Depuis votre départ, Mr Morris a fait quelques achats et apporté beaucoup de changements pour mieux attirer des futurs locataires aisés. Venez, je vais vous montrer comment la bibliothèque a été réaménagée !

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Alex émit un sifflement avant de s'exprimer :

— Simple mais raffinée ! Je ne me souviens pas que cette pièce fut si spacieuse...

— Oui, et c'est nettement moins encombrée qu'avant.

— Et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Cela me fait assez bizarre de remettre les pieds dans cette maison après toutes ces années... Et dire que Netherfield est maintenant la demeure de Jane. Je vous avoue que cette vision m'était déjà passée par l'esprit à une époque lointaine mais sous un angle très différent de celui-ci…

Lizzie comprit aussitôt l'allusion.

_James, le frère ainé d'Alex et héritier des Lawrence, avait jadis courtisé Jane. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme en lui envoyant de beaux poèmes écrits par ses soins. Mais finalement, cela n'avait pas marché entre eux pour diverses raisons dont l'âge de Jane qui avait à peine quinze ans. Elle était réticente à s'engager trop jeune, craignant de se précipiter trop tôt pour une amourette passagère d'adolescence. Ainsi, elle voulut s'accorder plus de temps pour y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Mais le départ des Lawrence eut vite fait de mettre définitivement fin à son éventuelle relation avec James._

— Mr Bingley n'est encore que le locataire de Netherfield, fit remarquer Lizzie, en revenant dans le présent. Rien ne dit qu'il va acquérir définitivement ce bâtiment… Alors Alexander, parlez-moi un peu de cette mystérieuse sirène qui a su capturer votre cœur.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire diverti avant de répondre :

— Lizzie, je vais vous faire une confidence. Je suis célibataire et je n'ai aucun engagement envers quiconque. Mais chut ! Ne le dites à personne, murmura-t-il en riant, l'index appuyé sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme le considéra avec un étonnement amusé.

— Alors votre mystérieuse potentielle fiancée était juste imaginaire ?

— Ma chère amie, j'ai passé les dernières années à naviguer sur la mer. Comment voulez-vous qu'avec ces conditions, j'ai pu rencontrer une quelconque femme et avoir eu le temps de la connaitre assez pour l'apprécier et me décider à m'engager à vie ?

— Mais vous aviez l'air tellement heureux d'annoncer vos fausses fiançailles à mère hier, qu'on s'y était toutes vraiment cru.

— Alors ça ! Mrs Bennet est bien la seule et unique raison de ce mensonge ! Je me souviens assez bien d'un caractère particulier de votre mère et je ne l'en blâme pas. J'ai menti pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle tourmente quelques unes de ces jeunes filles avec des idées de soupirant en ma personne. J'avais bien vu la façon intéressée avec laquelle elle m'a regardé lorsque je lui ai expliqué ma situation. Elle ne doit pas oublier que dans mon métier, je risque de périr à tout moment.

Lizzie poussa loin de son esprit la signification de cette dernière phrase et décida juste de ne pas y penser et d'ignorer.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi malin monsieur. Vraiment, je suis épatée. Moi-même une telle idée si ingénieuse ne me serait peut-être pas venue à l'esprit si j'étais à votre place !

Le jeune homme répondit sur le même ton badin :

— Merci bien ! Si la belle Jane n'était pas encore prise, j'aurais bien déclarer sur tous les toits que j'étais libre comme l'air. Mais Mary me lance à peine un regard. Et Kitty et Lydia quoique jolies et bien mignonnes sont encore de grandes gamines. Et vous mademoiselle, vous êtes ma sœur de cœur finit-il, en prenant galamment la main de la jeune fille avec un chaste baiser.

— Mr Lawrence, vous êtes toujours aussi surprenant ! rit Lizzie.

A cet instant précis, l'ombre imposante de quelqu'un passa dans le couloir, et ne rata rien du geste du jeune homme à travers la porte entrouverte, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Alex et Lizzie éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux ensemble, croyant qu'ils étaient seuls, loin de se douter que quelqu'un s'était mis à les observer. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité apparemment toujours conservée, malgré les nombreuses années qui les avaient séparés.

— Et vous Lizzie, votre cœur n'est-il pas encore pris ? dit Alex en prenant les mains de Lizzie dans les siennes avec un sourire doux.

Une ombre de doute qui n'échappa pas au jeune marin, passa furtivement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Puis reprenant une expression amusée, elle répondit :

— J'ai à l'esprit une image de moi en train d'éduquer les beaux enfants de Jane en tant que gouvernante. Et dans ma situation, cela me parait une expérience bien tentante, dit-elle dans un ton enjoué qui était finalement quelque peu forcé.

Le jeune marin rit en lâchant les mains de la jeune femme.

— « Seul un amour profond pourra me convaincre de me marier ! », déclara-t-il théâtralement. Vous souvenez-vous de ce jour d'été où dans un coin non loin d'ici, moi, Jane et vous, nous avons fait ce serment, se remémora-t-il pensivement en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

— Comment oublier, sourit Elizabeth. Enfants, nous avions déjà tant de convictions et tant de principes !

— Et je remarque, que celle-ci, vous l'avez encore bien gardée…

— Pas vous ?

— Je sais que mon père me voudra toujours épouser une femme riche quel que soit l'issu de ma carrière. Et comme vous le savez bien, il est difficile de défier son autorité… Et quand on atteint l'âge adulte, on ouvre les yeux et sort de nos illusions, en découvrant qu'il est difficile de poursuivre nos rêves d'enfants dans ce monde plein d'embûches...

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire de compassion, comprenant qu'être le fils cadet n'était pas toujours facile.

— Il vous faudra prier pour que vous tombiez amoureux d'une riche héritière qui vous retournera votre affection, dit Elizabeth simplement.

— Ce sera la situation idéale en effet. Mais comme on dit, qui vivra verra ! Mr Bingley m'a l'air d'être un homme très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

— Il l'est. Mr Bingley aime Jane vraiment beaucoup, et c'est réciproque. Et en parlant de cela, les voilà qui arrivent, dit Elizabeth en apercevant à travers la fenêtre, la calèche qui transportait les nouveaux mariés. Il est temps pour nous de retourner dans le salon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le couple Bingley reçut les félicitations de leurs invités qui ne dépassaient pas une quarantaine de personnes dont : Miss Bingley, les Hurst, les Phillips, les Lucas, les Gardiner, les Darcy et autres proches. Les salutations d'usage furent faites et des présentations globales furent lancées à la volée, tandis que Georgiana, mal à l'aise, s'était déjà échappée depuis un moment dans sa chambre.

Les Lucas et les Phillips ne cachèrent pas leur ravissement de revoir Alexander. Ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles de lui et de sa famille. Le jeune homme leur répondit que son frère s'était déjà marié depuis un moment et que ses parents étaient en parfaite santé.

Dans la foule, Elizabeth entreprit de faire les présentations entre Mr Darcy et Alex.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur, dit Alexander poliment, en s'inclinant.

Pour toute réponse, Darcy lui lança juste un bref coup d'œil qui était tout sauf avenant – pour ne pas dire méprisant - Puis il s'inclina à peine sans le moindre mot, et s'éloigna. La froideur de ce geste ne manqua pas d'interpeller Lizzie qui le regarda rejoindre les Hurst et Miss Bingley avec une confusion et une déception non cachées.

Alex alla glisser un commentaire à sa jeune amie lorsque ses yeux furent soudainement attirés par une apparition à l'entrebâillement de la porte, qui lui fit oublier promptement tout mot qu'il avait prévu de dire.

Il dut cette agréable vision à une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui hésitait à entrer dans la pièce, et apparemment cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Alex fut tout de suite frappée par la douceur et la bienveillance qui émanaient du visage d'ange de la jeune fille. Et ses traits, qui la donnaient un air quelque peu innocent et légèrement encore enfantin, la rendit encore plus adorable aux yeux du jeune marin.

Fort intrigué, il n'arriva plus à détacher son regard d'elle et à cet-instant là, tout ce qu'il voulut faire fut de s'approcher de cette adorable inconnue et d'engager la conversation pour mieux la connaitre. Il entendit vaguement Lizzie s'exclamer en s'éloignant :

— Miss Georgiana, vous êtes enfin décidée à nous honorer de votre présence !

Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que c'était justement à l'intrigante inconnue que Lizzie venait juste de s'adresser, en voyant cette dernière s'arrêter devant elle. Alex vit la dénommée Georgiana esquisser un sourire soulagé emprunt de franchise et d'amabilité à Lizzie, ce qui ne manqua pas au jeune marin d'en être encore plus envouté. Il se mit alors à observer les deux femmes qui échangeaient des mots.

Après un instant où il se reprit pour reprendre contenance, il expira profondément, arrangea légèrement sa cravate et s'approcha d'elles, décidé à profiter de la présence d'Elizabeth pour se faire introduire. Reprenant sa belle assurance, Alex intervint le plus naturellement possible, et parallèlement, essaya de cacher son trouble.

— Qui est cette jolie jeune fille qui vous accompagne… Lizzie… ?

— Cette jeune fille est ma sœur, coupa aussitôt une voix sèche, qui eut vite fait de tempérer les espérances du marin.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir la stature imposante de Mr Darcy, qui entre temps, s'était approché discrètement.

— Venez Georgiana, continua-t-il en la prenant doucement par le bras avant de s'éloigner.

Coupé dans son élan, Alex émit une phrase qui ne cachait pas son désappointement et sa surprise :

— Je suppose que je peux prendre cette intervention comme une présentation…

— Il est très protecteur envers elle, se contenta de commenter Lizzie simplement.

— Et cette inaccessibilité ne fait que la rendre encore plus enviable, murmura le jeune homme plus pour lui-même, les yeux rivés sur Georgiana.

La fête commençait à battre son plein et tout au long de la réunion, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. De la bonne chair, de la bonne musique et de la bonne compagnie, tous les ingrédients étaient présents pour assurer une réception de mariage réussie. Jane et Bingley rayonnaient de bonheur et un sourire était affiché constamment sur leurs visages. Le son de l'orchestre se distinguait agréablement du brouhaha causé par les rires et les conversations de groupes animées qui se tenaient par ci par là dans la salle.

Mrs Gardiner avait trouvé de la compagnie en la personne des Darcy avec qui elle était ravie de partager son intérêt et son affection pour la région du Derbyshire. Elle ne tarda pas à échanger avec eux en discutant de sujets autour du comté, notamment ses souvenirs de jeunesse passés dans le village de Lambton, avoisinant au domaine de Pemberley.

A un moment, Georgiana s'accorda un instant pour s'excuser afin d'aller sortir. Les yeux baissés, elle se fraya discrètement un chemin dans la foule et tomba directement sur quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa et déclina légèrement de direction. Mais la personne se déplaça aussitôt pour lui barrer sa route. Elle tenta une dernière fois de changer de direction mais la personne persista à lui barrer le chemin. Intriguée, Georgiana finit par lever les yeux qui tombèrent aussitôt sur ceux d'un jeune homme qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

Elle se souvint l'avoir déjà vu tout à l'heure. Fort étonnée, elle se mit à le regarder d'un air un peu effrayé.

— Alex…, Alexander Lawrence, se nomma le jeune homme, un peu trop nerveusement au gout de ce dernier, en tentant d'engager un premier contact.

A son plus grand regret, il réalisa qu'il perdait un peu de son aisance naturelle à parler aux gens lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Georgiana de son côté, se contenta de lever les sourcils de confusion, ne trouvant que dire, tandis qu'Alex, conscient du malaise du moment, continua sur sa lancée :

— Je pense que je connais déjà votre nom mais il n'y a pas eu d'occasion où on put vous donner le mien tout à l'heure, se lança-t-il gentiment avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Georgiana marmonna des excuses inintelligibles. Puis elle inclina la tête dans un geste à peine voilé et un demi-sourire réticent qui lui donnait l'impression d'être plus hautaine que polie. Elle prit congé, en prenant rapidement une toute autre direction pour atteindre la porte.

Se sentant hébété, Alex resta figé sur place en se grattant la tête.

Il se tourna et vit Lizzie qui l'observait non loin de là, les bras croisés. Avec l'expression mi-amusée mi-contrariée de la jeune femme, il devina qu'elle n'avait rien raté de la scène.

— Ah ! Lizzie ! Vous étiez là, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé à l'aborder ! dit Alexander en s'approchant d'elle. Rassurez-moi, est-ce que cela vient de moi ou sont-ils tous ainsi dans la famille ? lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

— Non, c'est vous qui faites fuir les gens.

— Merci pour votre franchise chère amie… Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas grave. A elle, je peux tout pardonner ! Les premières rencontres peuvent être parfois inconfortables et je la comprends. Avec ce rythme, d'ici quatre ou cinq ans et avec un peu de chance, je porte espoir que nous commencerons à avoir des dialogues polies.

— Grand dieu, tout cela promet beaucoup en effet, se moqua Lizzie gentiment. Je vais aller la rejoindre et je vous interdis formellement de me suivre.

Un instant plus tard, Alex vit Lizzie et Georgiana retourner vers les Gardiner et Mr Darcy. Le jeune marin devina que toute tentative d'approche serait vaine. Il savait que quoiqu'il ferait, il se ferait rabrouer gentiment par la sœur, sinon acerbement par le frère. Et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste tranquille. Comme Lizzie lui avait si bien fait comprendre, Georgiana ne sortait pas encore. Il se contenta alors d'observer discrètement dans son coin les jeunes gens, avant de sortir dans la terrasse pour prendre l'air.

Mrs Gardiner et Georgiana installées confortablement de leur coté, étaient plongées dans une dialogue chaleureuse tandis qu'à l'opposé, Mr Darcy était plongé dans son mutisme au grand dam d'Elizabeth, malgré les tentatives de dialogue de cette dernière. Et de plus, il n'avait pas daigné adresser un seul regard à la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était là. Un peu vexée, elle finit par s'excuser dans l'intention de prendre congé . Et de plus, la vue de Caroline Bingley qui s'approcha du jeune homme eut vite fait de la décider à s'éloigner.

En sortant se réfugier sur la terrasse à son tour, elle y retrouva Alexander.

— Vous m'avez menti Lizzie, dit-il.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard.

— Mon petit doigt me dit que vous portez un intérêt particulier pour un certain gentleman, et que cet homme n'est pas loin de nous en ce moment, dit-il en dirigeant un regard significatif vers la salle de fête.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous le considérez depuis le début de cette journée. Dites-moi, le maitre de Pemberley vous ferait-il quelques effets ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut aussitôt, pour finalement répondre :

— Vous êtes libre de vous faire des théories, dit Elizabeth d'un air nonchalant, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le bord de la véranda pour admirer le paysage.

Alex attendit un moment pour attendre la suite du discours de la jeune fille qui n'arriva jamais.

— D'accord, très bien. Comme vous êtes réticente à me parler, je vais adopter une autre approche en allant lui demander directement ce qu'il pense de vous. Comme cela, nous serons au moins fixés sur l'un des deux côtés.

— Vous n'allez pas oser...

— Je vais me gêner ! dit-il en commençant à s'avancer vers la porte.

— Alex, ne faites pas cela ! s'exclama Lizzie en chuchotant, tout en essayant de retenir le jeune homme en l'agrippant par le bras.

— Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas.

— Je _vous_ retourne la question : pourquoi le ferez-vous ?

— Allons, détendez-vous Lizzie, de quoi avez-vous tellement peur, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui dire que c'est vous qui m'envoyez.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, ne pouvez-vous pas juste le laisser tranquille et vous contenter de jouer le rôle de l'invité imprévu un peu timide et effacé ?

— Vous êtes bien consciente Lizzie que votre réaction ne fait que confirmer ma théorie dans sa véracité ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme lâcha le bras de son ami, tandis qu'il lui lança un sourire triomphant et malicieux.

Mais malgré tout, il demeura debout sur place.

— N'aviez-vous pas l'intention d'aller lui parler ? s'impatienta Lizzie.

— Ce n'est plus nécessaire et je vous avoue que je n'en ai pas spécialement envie. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver ?

— Mais qui êtes-vous pour le juger. Vous ne le connaissez même pas.

— En tout cas je peux remarquer que ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe.

— Il n'est pas comme cela, il sait se montrer aimable, généreux, prévenant envers...

Elizabeth s'interrompit en croisant les yeux d'Alexander qui le regarda d'un air amusé, comme s'il avait percé un secret, et finit la phrase d'Elizabeth à sa place.

— … envers ceux qu'il juge digne de sa sollicitude ? Et de plus il est riche à souhait. Je dois dire que soit cet homme est vraiment aveugle, soit il n'a cure de vous, conclut le jeune marin songeusement.

— Vous me tourmentez et vous me donnez vraiment mal à la tête. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi tous les deux nous en sommes arrivés à cette discussion, dit Lizzie d'un air las.

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela m'amuse de vous taquiner, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela m'a manqué. _Vous_ m'avez manqué !

— Il faut avouer que nous avons tous bien grandi depuis.

Alex commença à s'approcher tout près de Lizzie, et remit soigneusement une boucle de cheveu rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. A partir de cet instant, aucun des deux ne se rendirent compte que quelqu'un était en train de commencer à les épier attentivement non loin de là.

— Comme vous le dites, continua Alex, nous avons tous bien grandi et c'est exactement comme le cas de votre beauté, sourit-il.

Elizabeth dévisagea son interlocuteur un instant avant de répondre :

— Et c'est le cas de vos tendances facétieuses, et impétueuses aussi, je dois dire…

— Comme vous, non ?

Il émit un petit rire gracieux avant de continuer :

— Je me demandais, murmura-t-il … si mon père n'avait pas eu... ses… ses problèmes on va dire..., et si ma famille était finalement restée ici dans le Hertfordshire, comment notre relation à nous deux aurait pu évoluer, ma chère Elizabeth... ?

— Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, nous nous sommes toujours considérés comme frère et sœur, dit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement, soudainement dérangée par la proximité trop proche du jeune homme.

— Et je suppose que c'est toujours mieux ainsi, émit-il dans un soupir, après avoir détourné les yeux vers le paysage lointain.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'annoncer :

— Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de prendre congé.

— Où allez-vous ?

— Un collègue m'a invité à l'accompagner diner chez un cousin. Malheureusement, c'est tombé le même jour que ce mariage. Je dois me hâter pour ne pas me faire attendre.

— Dans ce cas, bon fin d'après-midi Alex.

— A plus tard, Miss Bennet. Et ne confiez pas votre cœur à quelqu'un qui ne le mériterait pas, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme avant de retourner dans la salle.

Il prit congé de quelques invités et des jeunes mariés en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avant de quitter les lieux. Elizabeth n'arriva pas à se décider si ce départ la faisait ressentir du soulagement ou du regret.

En se réintroduisant dans la salle de fête, elle sentit une désagréable sensation d'être scrutée par quelqu'un. Et en baladant ses yeux le long de la pièce, ils tombèrent sur ceux de Mr Darcy qui la fixaient. Et ce regard n'avait rien d'agréable et de rassurant, car en voyant la jeune femme l'apercevoir, on eut l'impression qu'il roula aussitôt les yeux froidement et regarda ailleurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de froisser Lizzie, pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée.

Elizabeth secoua la tête d'incompréhension et le cœur lourd, elle sentit aussitôt une légère fatigue la peser. Elle rejoignit une chaise pour s'asseoir dans un coin afin de s'isoler.

Peu après, Jane s'approcha d'elle et serra affectueusement les épaules de Lizzie autour de son bras.

— Allez-vous bien Lizzie ?

— Oui, je vais bien. Merci Jane.

— Et un petit sourire s'il vous plait, sinon je vais avoir l'impression que vous vous ennuyez à mon mariage…

— Excusez-moi, Mrs Bingley. J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, dit-elle, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

— J'aime mieux cela, répondit Jane en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. J'ai peur que Charles n'ait accaparé tout mon temps ces dernières semaines. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop négligée. N'hésitez jamais à me parler si le cœur vous en dit, précisa-t-elle en scrutant sa sœur avec attention. Je ne veux surtout pas que notre relation change. Promettez-le-moi. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer Lizzie.

— Bien sûr, rien ne changera jamais entre nous. Comment seulement pouvez-vous en douter ? Mais fort heureusement, vous n'habitez qu'à quelques mètres de Longbourn.

— Mais je ne sais combien de temps cela va durer…

— C'est-à-dire ? questionna Elizabeth, intriguée.

— Avec Charles, nous avons bien pesé le pour et le contre. Et après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé de chercher un domaine dans le Derbyshire. Charles a toujours été attiré par cette région...

— …Si tôt… ? murmura Elizabeth.

Sa sœur lui prit tendrement la main avant de répondre :

— Après notre lune de miel, nous passerons quelques temps dans cette région et si nous trouvons un domaine qui nous convient, il est possible que nous l'acquerront. En attendant, nous habiterons toujours Netherfield Park. Rien n'est encore fixé, cela dépendra de notre choix final. Mais ne dites rien à personne pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que maman en fasse toute une histoire.

— Je comprends. C'est vrai qu'habiter à quelques mètres de maman deviendra à la longue éprouvant pour votre époux, même pour vous. Mais sachez que, quelle que soit votre décision finale, je vous soutiens Jane.

Les larmes aux yeux, sa sœur la remercia en la prenant dans les bras. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'Elizabeth réalisa vraiment, pour la première fois, les changements notables que le mariage de Jane allait apporter. Rien qu'à la pensée, elle sentit une sensation de nostalgie et de mélancolie la gagner.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y désoler longtemps lorsque Mrs Gardiner s'approcha à son tour en lui prenant la main, tandis que Jane retourna vers son mari. Mrs Gardiner invita Elizabeth à rejoindre les Darcy, qui étaient debout non loin de là.

— Nous avons une nouvelle, qui j'espère vous plaira ma chère, dit Mrs Gardiner. En raison des affaires de votre oncle, je ne crains que nous ne pourrons pas voyager jusqu'au Lake District comme prévu, et nous limiter au Peak District du Derbyshire. De ce fait, votre amie Miss Darcy a une proposition intéressante à vous faire, sourit-elle.

Les yeux de Georgiana passèrent de Mrs Gardiner à Elizabeth, puis la jeune blonde s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler :

— Alors voilà : lorsque vous serez dans le comté, je souhaiterais profiter de cette occasion pour vous inviter à passer un séjour à Pemberley, avec éventuellement les Bingley, que j'ai entendu dire y seront aussi de passage après leur voyage de noce. Bien sûr, si votre programme vous le permet…Après l'hospitalité que vous nous avez fait preuve ici, je serais plus qu'heureuse de recevoir votre visite à mon tour, annonça Georgiana en cherchant furtivement un regard de soutien de la part de son frère.

— Ce serait un plaisir de vous accueillir, dit Darcy laconiquement.

Avec la manière impassible et austère avec laquelle Darcy s'était exprimé, sa phrase était aussi convaincante que les compliments pompeux et forcés de Mr Collins, si bien qu'à cet instant, Elizabeth fut tentée de décliner l'invitation juste pour voir la réaction du jeune homme. Mais c'était injuste et fausse de la part d'Elizabeth de faire cela suite à la prévenance et à l'amabilité que Georgiana venait juste de faire preuve. Elizabeth se tourna donc uniquement vers celle-ci et exprima vivement sa joie en acceptant l'invitation à venir dans cet endroit dont elle avait entendu tellement d'éloges.

Peu après, Mr Bingley attira l'attention de l'assistance et fit un discours ému en honneur de sa nouvelle épouse et ne manqua pas de remercier les gens qui les ont honorés de leur présence en ce jour de leur union. Les gens applaudirent joyeusement suite à cela.

Les moments d'adieu de Jane à ses proches furent très émouvants. Quelques gouttes de larmes coulèrent de presque partout des membres de la famille, suivi de câlins et embrassades. Puis on sortit pour dire au revoir aux jeunes mariés qui montèrent dans leur carrosse pour partir en lune de miel.

Quand ils furent perdus de vue, certains des invités se bougèrent pour quitter les lieux à leur tour, dont les Darcy qui prirent congé de leurs connaissances.

— Nous nous reverrons très bientôt Miss Elizabeth ! s'enthousiasma Georgiana en saluant Lizzie.

Sur ce, le cabriolet des Darcy s'ébranla et quitta les lieux pour prendre le chemin vers Pemberley.

Elizabeth émit un soupir. Cette réception de mariage qui avait duré une heure et demie s'était passée bien vite. Après ces divers départs, notamment d'Alex, des Darcy et surtout des Bingley, tout paraissait désormais étrangement calme et un peu silencieux. Mais heureusement, Elizabeth se réjouissait déjà du projet de voyage avec les Gardiner qui approchait à grands pas. Et ces prochaines vacances dans le Derbyshire promettaient d'être palpitantes.

* * *

**Vous aussi tentez de gagner un voyage à Pemberley en répondant gratuitement à cette question : les nouveaux couples mariés, vous préférez qu'ils se tutoient ou qu'ils gardent le vouvoiement ? X)**

**Ce chapitre a été bien plus long que prévu, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement xD Même en essayant de le scinder en deux, ça n'aurait pas collé avec le rythme de l'histoire. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez apprécié et que sa longueur n'a pas été trop rebutante xD**


End file.
